DEAD MAGIC
by DarkFireNyx
Summary: Harry and his friends and other survivors have bonded and joined together to survive through a sudden Zombie Apocalypse. Join them in their journey and story on how they survive and live through it in...DEAD MAGIC. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE STORY. STORY POSTED IN FANFICTION AND AO3. LOOK FOR DARKFIRENYX (FFN) AND MYSTICWRITER3018 (AO3)
1. Chapter 1

STORY TITLE: **DEAD MAGIC**

AUTHOR: **DARKFIRENYX **(FANFICTION) & **MYSTICWRITER3018** (AO3)

LINE BREAK

LINE BREAK

STORY TAGS: Harry Potter x Walking Dead (TV) x Original Work Fandoms

M/M Slash, Yaoi, Male Slash, Mpreg, Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence

Harry Potter Characters, Original Characters - Humans and Magical Beings, Walking Dead Characters, Original Characters, etc.

LINE BREAK

SUMMARY:

After destroying Voldemort...winning the Final Battle...Harry Potter thought that he could live his life normally from now on.  
Unfortunately for him...the Zombie Apocalypse came...  
The Wizarding World falling into chaos...people turning into zombies...survivors fleeing to places unknown...  
Harry and his adopted godson Teddy left England and went to America to find another safe place.  
A magical fortified haven where it is safe for him and his new family.  
Joining and banding together along with Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood...and his other friends, family, and acquaintances.  
They managed to make it into the safe haven and live peacefully and survive through the apocalypse.  
That was when...they encountered other survivors...namely, other magical beings such as werewolves, centaurs, etc...and the normal ones, the Mundane non-magic Humans.

Follow this story...the journey of their survival through the zombie apocalypse in...DEAD MAGIC.

(STORY POSTED IN AO3 AND FANFICTION)  
(WARNING: EXPLICIT RATINGS IN STORY-M/M SLASH, YAOI, MPREG)

LINE BREAK

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THE WALKING DEAD, OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, AMC, AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY AND PLOT.**

LINE BREAK

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is another new story I'm working on.  
I love the concept of a story of Harry Potter and his family and friends surviving through the Zombie Apocalypse.  
This is my original work.  
I hope all of you will support me and follow me.  
To all readers, give me your thoughts, comments, and reviews of my story.  
I promise to write and post more on this story.  
The other stories will be put ON HOLD for the time being because REAL LIFE once again is not very kind to me at the moment.  
But I will do my best to grab the time and do this.  
Thank you!

LINE BREAK

OOOOO

CHAPTER 1 - PROLOGUE AND THE BEGINNING

OOOOO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THE WALKING DEAD, OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, AMC, AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY AND PLOT.**

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Since this story had an instant number of kudos, I decided to work on this and post the first chapters so that the readers will be happy.

This story happens after the Final Battle and Voldemort is really Dead. And the beginning of the Zombie Apocalypse. The zombies in my story are both the 'Walkers' from The Walking Dead TV series/episodes; the 'mutated zombies' from the movies 'World War Z' and 'I Am Legend'.

I hope you like this story! Enjoy!

OOOOO

OOOOO

**PROLOGUE**

After the Final Battle and Voldemort finally gone with Harry Potter and his friends destroyed the Horcruxes and Harry defeated the Dark Lord, the whole of the magical Wizarding World is at peace.

Despite that, there were many things needed to fix in the aftermath of the greatest fight they had ever gone through, every one of the magical people and creatures was anticipating and anxious into finally having the peace they have wanted for so long and live their lives back to normal.

However, what all of them didn't know, was that everything was going to change.

And it was something that they would never have expected.

In both the magical and the mundane human worlds.

A sudden apocalypse.

More specifically…a Zombie apocalypse.

OOOOO

OOOOO

**CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING**

'_After the Final Battle and with Voldemort finally dead, I thought that I would be able to live a normal life the way I wanted to and what I've always wished for. But I was wrong_.' Harry thought to himself.

OOOOO

In the Wizarding World at Diagon Alley, there was fire and chaos everywhere.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Conqueror, and the Master-Of-Death (which this title was secretly his because of the Deathly Hallows still with him) is running around the chaotic street of the magical alley, trying to avoid the panicking hysteric wizards and witches that are all running around, and he is also trying to avoid the emerging monsters that gave hungry snarls and growls and attacking the fleeing frightened magic-folk, which came out of nowhere.

All the while he ran and evading the ravenous monsters, he was carrying in his arms a young toddler boy about 3 years old and he was crying and shivering against his chest, clutching at him as if Harry's his last lifeline. The little child is Teddy Lupin, the orphaned son of his dear old teacher and friend Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry was chosen as godfather to the young boy and he promised to himself, vowing until his death, that he will take care of the child and look after him as he is his own.

It didn't matter that he was raised before by magic-hating mundane humans like the Dursleys. Harry had known to himself that he will not be like them and raise little Teddy with all the love and care every child needs and wants, both magic and normal.

Right now, he's focused on trying to escape the dangers that just erupted so suddenly after almost 3 years of the Final Battle, Voldemort dead, and the magical world at peace.

An unexpected event that suddenly happened that Harry Potter and anyone else in both magical and mundane normal worlds never expected and weren't prepared for it.

A Zombie Apocalypse of all things.

Harry didn't know where, when, and how it started. Nor does he know who had started it, whether it was the mundane humans or the magical people.

All he cared about is trying to get to the building where they sell the magical transportation devices and get out of the Wizarding World as fast as he can, even with the cargo of the toddler boy in his arms and the heavy backpack bag he has on his back.

"Papa Harry! I'm scared!" Teddy cried in his arms, trying to burrow his head deeper against his chest as if trying to merge with Harry.

"Hang on, Teddy. I'll get us out of here right now!" Harry comforted him while still running fast with added adrenaline.

Then Harry cursed, almost skidding to a sudden stop when a snarling zombie came out of nowhere right in front of him and Teddy cried with fright.

Just before Harry quickly got his wand out hidden in the sleeve pocket of his jacket shirt, the zombie was instantly killed by someone else first when there was a shout of 'Diffindo!' and the zombie's head was instantly cut off from its undead body by a magic red light and it dropped dead.

Harry stiffened and slowly turned to look on who saved him and much to his surprise, it was Draco Malfoy.

He looked to be exhausted and haggard, despite in his aristocratic noble robes and clothing, and he was carrying a knapsack bag slung over his shoulder.

Draco sheathed his wand back in the pocket of his sleeve and nodded dimly.

"You owe me one, Potter," he said calmly as if he and Harry are now best friends.

Harry didn't think that of all people to save him, it would be Malfoy but he's not that much surprised.

With Voldemort dead, what was left of the Death Eaters had been killed during the Final Battle, some were caught and imprisoned, and others had escaped and fled to whereabouts unknown and still being hunted down and chased by the magical police.

For the Malfoy family, Draco's parents willingly turned themselves in and went to the magic prison, leaving their emancipated young adult son Draco as heir and head of the family.

Draco took over and started to make amends after the war by doing charity work and helping out the victims from the former Dark Lord's reign of terror.

Harry didn't know what else Draco had been doing and what had happened to him when the zombies started appearing, but he figured that it was bad considering the look of despair and sorrow in Draco's eyes and tired face.

Harry sighed and comforted Teddy who still clutched to his chest and whimpered softly with small sobs.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Are you alone?" he asked politely, glancing to see if he's got the company or not.

Draco didn't want to answer him but he nodded again in a pained grimace. "Yeah, I am. My parents died in Azkaban-those undead munching blighters also came in there and ravaged the magic prison."

Harry flinched, cursing to himself and felt guilty and pity for him. "Draco, I'm sorry."

Draco wasn't fazed that Harry is being familiar with him by calling him with his first name as he continued on saying. "I don't know what happened to my friends and the others that I know, but I figure that they're all doing the same what I'm doing-or rather, some of them are running around like headless chickens right now."

Draco gestured his head towards the direction where Harry is running.

"You're going to the Portkeys?"

Harry nodded. "You don't mind the company?" he asked, feeling like that he should stay out of his way.

To his surprise again, Draco shook his head at him in a negative. "I don't mind. I think it's better that we go together. You know, safety in numbers."

"Alright then."

Then Harry and Draco both ran again, leaving the headless zombie corpse behind and went towards the place where they needed to go.

OOOOO

They managed to find it upon running through all the chaos happening, and they quickly ran inside the Portkey building from the back door and locked the door instantly just in case and then Harry and Draco looked around to see if there are still the magic devices that will help them leave and get out of there, but then they became surprised on finding more company inside.

They saw Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, and the two Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis.

They looked haggard to wear, even in casual normal clothing and robes, and they also look tired and exhausted. Also, they're all standing guard in front of the barricaded front door, keeping watch of the zombies outside the building that we're trying to get in from the sounds of their snarling and pounding fists.

They turned around instantly upon hearing them from behind and their wands are already out but then they lowered them upon recognizing the two wizards that came.

"Hello, Harry. Those things outside are being quite noisy." Luna said in a dreamy voice but has a serious expression on her face which it's a first for Harry as he had known the girl before.

"Hey, Harry, you alright?" Neville greeted him with a smile.

"I'm fine, Neville. You're the only ones here?"

Blaise sighed as he sat down on a slightly broken chair. "If you're wondering if there are any Portkeys left, we just came here before and the whole place was already ransacked and robbed of all of them. There's not much left-"

"-Except for this one only!" Colin chimed in, cutting Blaise off, as he took out the mentioned Portkey and showed it to Harry with a beaming face. "We were lucky that it was hidden from the back but-"

Dennis continued to say for his brother as if they're like the Weasley Twins, Fred and George. "-But we couldn't decide where to go and where it would be safe from those zombies out there!"

Harry nodded, still carrying and holding Teddy in his arms. "I know a place. I've had it for a long time. It was left by my former godfather Sirius Black and given to me, and it's completely safe from those things out there."

Draco understood that and he looked at him and asked. "Do you know where to go exactly?"

Harry nodded again, and the others quickly decided to follow his lead and gathered around Harry and Colin handed him the Portkey so he could set the coordinates.

By the time that Harry finished inputting them and the horde of zombies outside the ransacked Portkey building had grown larger in mass and were about to break in, the group of survivors all disappeared magically in a flash as the Portkey activated, and all that was left was just the zombies bursting into the empty building.

Diagon alley continued on to be noisy and chaotic in a rising number as more zombies came pouring into the magic world and attacking and killing the magic-folk.

OOOOO

OOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 2 - SAFE HAVEN, THE MAGICAL FORTRESS SANCTUARY

OOOOO

6 months later, somewhere in the deep forest landscape and near the rocky mountains and ocean coastline of America, there lies a vast land space where it is surrounded by thick concrete stone walls in the height of 10 feet. It is also surrounded and covered with a powerful magical barrier that shielded any normal or mundane from sight and prevented any dangerous beings like the zombies from entering it.

In that vast land, it is known as the Safe Haven.

The magical fortified property and sanctuary to the survivors of the zombie apocalypse.

It was inherited by Harry Potter, left by his former godfather Sirius Black.

The grand place was so large, that you can almost fit a combined small country town and farm inside the walled fortress.

This place was built by one of the Black magical family relatives who was a Seer and predicted that an apocalypse was coming. By the time he had finished building it and made the tall stone walls and the magical shields, he had died from old age before he could tell his family about the place.

It was fortunate and lucky that Sirius Black had stumbled upon it during his free time when he was at Grimmauld Place. Harry's godfather had found out about it from the discarded property papers and saw the file on a finished building report of the property. Sirius believed that his relative of a Seer was correct and he left it in his last will for Harry to inherit if he died.

Harry thought that Sirius would somehow know that he was going to die but he was happy that his godfather thought of him upon leaving him this place.

Thanks to that, Harry, little Teddy, and his other friends had a safe place to stay and are protected from the zombies that had taken over the world months before.

To live peacefully and safely in the apocalypse, they took on various roles to survive through it as time passed on.

It was an anonymous vote among the first survivor group that Harry was chosen as leader of the Safe Haven. Even though Harry didn't want to be the leader like the last time with his former DA school group, he decided to take on this role since no one else couldn't do it or want to take it. So he became the leader and governor of the magical place, and even when he was busy, he always made time to love and take care of his adopted godson Teddy Lupin with his friends helping along.

But it was fortunate that Harry wasn't alone in leading, his second-in-command, Draco Malfoy, now renamed as Draco Black, has helped Harry to lead and taking care of the Safe Haven whenever Harry is busy searching out for other survivors or he was with his godson.

The reason being he renamed himself as Black was because Draco believed that there were no more living relatives in the Malfoy family, that he decided for himself to discard the Malfoy name and let himself be free from it by taking his mother's former maiden family name, that and he and Harry didn't mind that they would be related to one another coming from who they are connected to their former relative Sirius Black.

Blaise Zabini took over the security of the Safe Haven, ensuring that the fortified stone walls are maintained well and checking on the magical shields that surrounded the great sanctuary. Though he is a wizard-born, he knows how to use and watch on mundane security cameras that cover the whole plot and lot, both inside and outside. And there are no blind-spots missed around the Safe Haven. Those who had helped along with him in the security of the Haven are the magical survivors they had found and brought to the place long ago.

Neville Longbottom has taken over and leads the gardening, farming and the crops. He maintained the farming plantations and takes care of their food, ensuring that they have plenty to survive through the apocalypse. The same with Blaise, he had help from magical survivors.

Luna Lovegood has taken over the management of the residents of Safe Haven and the newcomer survivors rescued and brought into the sanctuary. She ensures that there is no nefarious and evil people brought to the haven and kept her friends and the people living in it safely. She is very useful in survivor and supply runs, even without her magic. So far, the only survivors that they had found along the way since the beginning of the apocalypse were the magical ones, which are the witches and wizards, and also some magical beings and creatures that were surviving, they are centaurs, werewolves, and others.

So Harry sometimes goes along with Luna to accompany her in those runs, along with Colin and Dennis Creevey, who are the main runners on the supplies and survivor search.

Colin and Dennis Creevey are not only the main runners on those tasks, but they also take over and maintain over the supplies kept in Safe Haven and manages over the inventory, ensuring that no one else has their fair share on their daily necessities and other needs to survive through the apocalypse.

When the eight magical survivors arrived first into the place, they had lived in it by themselves for the first 3 months as they fixed up the place, preparing and maintaining it to good use and made sure that everything was in good condition and that there are no broken gaps or breaches on the property so that they could survive and live in it peacefully.

It also helped when they had first arrived into the place, there was already house-elves inside it that still stayed and maintained the place and Harry figured that the elves have stayed there either by orders from their former masters or by choice.

Nevertheless, the house-elves were a big help and they were delighted of course to have new magical masters to serve to, even if they're not of the Black family bloodline. Some of them were already aware of the grim prophecy of the apocalypse long ago and they had stayed there to keep the place neat and clean in loyalty from their former master and knew that one day the new and recent one will come and live in it, along with other survivors.

Then after they had made sure that the Safe Haven was fully secure and livable to survive through the apocalypse, they decided to be brave and took turns into venturing out into the world during the zombie apocalypse to search for more supplies and survivors and then bring them all to Safe Haven so that they will be safe and live.

As of now after 6 months had passed on, the survivors and residents living in Safe Haven have grown from 8 to about 30 people inside the magical sanctuary. And its people that were found, rescued and brought to Safe Haven were all magical kinds. Not one mundane or normal human survivor has been found yet.

But that is going to change in the next days when Harry prepares and plans to go on another run outside the magical haven.

OOOOO

It was early afternoon when Harry went into space at the far right side of Safe Haven that is the location and spot where the crops and food gardens are, and he went there to visit the people managing there. He stepped into the area and came towards Luna who was also there working.

"Good morning, Harry!" Luna said dreamily when she looked up at him from her gardening, assisting and helping Neville.

Harry chuckled. "It's afternoon now, Luna."

"Oh my! I didn't know how much time has already passed!" Luna said blinking in surprise.

Harry chuckled again and looked over the crops Luna's gardening on. "How are the crops? Any problems?"

Luna shook her head. "Not at all. I'm about to reap some of them and resow to replenish our vegetable stocks."

"Well, try not to do too much work, Luna. Why don't you call for the others to give you a helping hand?" he offered. "There are some newcomers that just arrived here and maybe farming would be a good initiation for them."

Luna nodded and stood up to do as he said. "I'll go and do that. It won't be much work and I might need only two people to help me out. They're at the center building?"

Harry nodded and watched her go.

Neville looked up from his task when he noticed Luna leave. "Where's Luna going?"

Harry answered him, "Luna went to get some more help along for the crop gardening. I thought you could use some extra hands on this, Neville."

Neville nodded and continued his task on listing the fresh fruits and vegetables that were picked and placed on crates. "Thanks for that, Harry. You're going on another run?"

"Yeah…I figured that the people who are still surviving out there deserve a safe place to be in like this one. So far, our new resident that took over communications had reported to me that the news spreading throughout the world is still going bad." Harry said with a grim look on his face.

Neville sighed, knowing his friend. "Harry, don't blame yourself. We can't always save everyone in this world, Harry. I'm sure that you did your best. Besides-it can't be that bad. Some areas have gone dark from the mundane and magical communications."

"I know, I know, it's just…I felt like I should've done more."

"Don't start with those kinds of thoughts, Harry. We have all done our best here and we can continue doing it. It won't be any help being depressed over it, all we have to do is just keep moving forward and give it all we got to save whoever's surviving through this." Neville said in a grand speech that almost surprised Harry of his maturity.

Harry smiled at him. "Thanks, Neville."

"So can I ask who's looking after Teddy?"

Harry chuckled as if he thought of something funny and answered. "Draco's looking after my little boy."

Neville blinked as if he didn't hear him clearly.

"Draco? _The _Draco Malfoy? He's the one taking care of Teddy? Really?" he asked dubiously.

Harry chuckled again. "He's not Malfoy anymore, he's a Black now. And Teddy will be fine, Draco will be taking care of him well. Despite that he shows in his face that he doesn't like baby-sitting, he loves my kid."

Neville didn't believe him at first but he trusted Harry.

Then Harry nodded to Neville to say goodbye and he turned and left the gardening area to go towards the main gates of Safe Haven and went to grab his weapons and needed things to prepare himself to leave.

Harry firmly believed and hoped that there are more survivors out there waiting for him.

But he didn't expect that the survivors he'll be looking out for would be the kind that he never expected.

The one that is the usual magical beings that he had encountered and rescued but this one is different.

For this one is the one that might change Harry's world and be his partner for life.

OOOOO

OOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 3 - HARRY AND THE WOLF

OOOOO

Like Harry Potter, now renamed himself as 'Harry' Hadrian Black, prepared himself to go to another survivor run when he was noticed and approached by Dennis Creevey, Colin's younger brother and second leader of the supply and survivor runners of Safe Haven.

Both Colin and Dennis Creevey had grown up from their fan worship days towards Harry and they had grown up and respected him as the person he is and not the kind of hero they had believed and heard about from the stories about him.

Dennis offered to accompany Harry in his run but he refused kindly and told him to go and plan on another supply run in the future, just in case they find more survivors and that they need to replenish their stocks.

Dennis didn't like the idea at first that Harry is going alone again as he usually does when he goes on runs outside the haven, but he has known him enough and trusted him that he can take care of himself, even without magic.

As Harry watched Dennis left, he went straight to the gates and called out to the guards on shift to open them so that he could go out.

The only way in and out of the magic-fortified walled Safe Haven is just the towering pair of silver-steel gated doors that are at the forefront of the whole place.

Slowly, one of the doors opened in a slightly sounded creak, but not loud enough to attract the slow-moving zombies that were lumbering about outside the Haven.

Harry quickly went out through the sizable gap and then he looked back when the gates slowly and instantly closed shut from behind him. He gave a parting wave up to the guards above on the walls and they waved back as they watched their leader go off to find more survivors.

OOOOO

To save the trips on the search for survivors, Harry reached into one of his pockets and magically un-shrunk the motorcycle that he brought with him.

It was another one of the things his former godfather Sirius Black had left him, besides the large and grand Safe Haven. Harry had loved riding it as well as his Firebolt, but he preferred flying more than riding on the ground.

But seeing that the survivors he might find are possibly mundane and normal in this time, he decided to be cautious and careful by using the magical two-wheeled motorbike vehicle.

He double-checked and made sure that the motorcycle was magically silent before he rode on it and drove to wherever he goes in an unknown destination.

He was careful to watch the road while glancing and looking out for any stray zombies that might come his way or any living survivors that he might find, even though the whole world has fallen into chaos and near extinction of the planet's populace since the beginning of the world-wide apocalyptic epidemic that affected both the normal mundane and the magical. Just as he does this, his mind also drifted slightly to his deep thoughts pondering inside Harry's head.

OOOOO

For some reason so unknown and mysterious, only the magical creatures and beings like werewolves, vampires, centaurs, elves and other kinds like that were unaffected and immune by the zombie virus.

The virus had infected the whole world-only to the mundane and magical human beings.

But it affected them in different ways. To the mundane, when they die or get killed or when they get bit or scratched and then turn into zombies-they become the 'Rotters' or 'Walkers'. Slow-moving and body-rotting zombie types. Though they are slow-moving they can easily and silently creep up at you when you're unaware and that they can hear and smell you acutely like dogs. These types of zombies are easy to kill by just striking right at their brains or aim straight to their heads which are their weak points.

The same process happens for the magical but in different and scariest ways, when they die, get killed or gotten bit or scratched and then they turn-they become the 'Mutates' or 'Runners'. Super-fast running zombies, almost inhumanely like they're part mutated-human animals. You can easily tell what the Runner zombies look like by their slight similarities to humans, except they have sickly pallor skins, bald heads, and eerie red predator-gazing eyes. They also have acute senses of hearing, sight, and smell. Most especially their hearing like they're wolves or wolf-dogs, that means that to escape or flee from them, you must not make any sound at all and be silent as the air and still wind itself. The most dangerous type of zombies you ever come across and that you need to watch out for. There's also the fact that these are mostly nocturnal/night hunters or that they can lurk and creep in the dark-so watch out and stay away from any shadowy dark areas. It is sometimes rare that they would roam or hunt during the day or at sunlight, but mostly they come out at night. As they act like animals, think of them like they're a pack or herd of wild rabid mutated wolves. They have the same weaknesses as the Walkers by just killing or striking right at their heads, but they're difficult to kill considering they move extremely fast, all running, leaping and jumping in terrifying animal-like style.

Among the poor mundane humans who ever encountered them would be easily hunted down by the Runners and torn apart and eaten quickly, beating the record of Walkers that overwhelm the whole world. But in some rare cases, the Runners mostly don't eat the living human survivors they kill and just left their torn-up corpses to rot or eaten by the Walkers.

It was fortunate that Harry and his friends and magical survivors back in Safe Haven instantly learn and know to defeat and fight against these monstrous mutated zombies. And also that there aren't many more of them than the Walkers like the way how wizards and witches have escaped and hidden from the mundanes since the long-ago times of 'Witch-hunts'.

In more reasons unknown, the Runners seemed to bore a deep hatred against the Walkers. In some witness accounts among the magical survivors when they were rescued and brought or had reached safely to Safe Haven, they told stories of seeing and catching sights of Runners tearing up Walkers to pieces like they're truly disgusting among the zombie kinds and they tore through and devastated Walker herds horrifyingly like a swarm of locusts eating through and emptying a large field of grains.

Harry didn't know whether this might be a good or a very bad thing for any survivors that were still alive throughout the whole world. Though Walkers are dangerous in their rights since they had almost overwhelmed the planet, it is truly the Runners that you have to watch out for.

OOOOO

Anyway, Harry was quickly brought out of his dark and grim thoughts when his inner magic seemed to have alerted him of something and it didn't seem like the kind that rings out 'Danger' to him.

He braked his bike to soundless revving stop and then parked it and cautiously approached and went to the direction he had sensed his magic pointing him to.

It didn't take long for him to find out where the trail of magic lead him straight to and he was staring in wonder and awe at the sight before him.

It was a wolf, but it was no ordinary wolf among the mundane kinds.

Harry stared at the large and majestic white wolf that had its paw caught in a mundane bear-trap and he wasn't even afraid when it growled threateningly at him.

He had never seen such a splendorous creature, that he believed that it is a magical creature. But then he shook out of his thoughts as he focused on the severity of the situation and knew that he couldn't leave this poor thing here to be lunch for the undead, even if it looks like that it's hostile, has quite a unique large size like a horse and can take care of itself.

Carefully cautious and with a gentle kind appearance, Harry slowly comes near to the wolf as it continued growling and snarling at him.

He soothed him in a soft voice. "It's alright…I won't hurt you. Don't worry, I'll just set you free."

He slowly took out his wand hidden magically in the sleeve of his jacket and intoned. '_Alohomora' _and the bear-trap magically opened up, releasing the wolf's bleeding paw.

The wolf quickly pulled out its paw and backed away from the trap in slight limps and had stopped growling and looked at Harry warily with human-like intelligence in its wolfish eyes.

Harry pretended to not notice this as he conjured silently a bowl out of thin air and magically poured water on it for it to drink in a peaceful gesture to the creature.

The wolf was hesitant before it limped forward and started drinking the water as if was extremely thirsty.

Then while it's busy drinking, Harry came closer and was near the wolf and then started manually treating his injured paw by magically summoning bandages from his pack and healed and wrap it around its wounds.

By the time the wolf had finished emptying the bowl, Harry was also finished too.

The wolf blinked in surprise as if it didn't notice the human's nearness and then slowly its eerie shiny blue eyes gazed straight at Harry's as if looking inside his very soul.

Then much to Harry's stunned shock, the wolf seemed to shimmer in view and it transformed before him into a male human.

He stared for a silent stunned moment before he blushed bright red when he realized that this wolf shapeshifter is bare naked.

Harry swiftly turned his head away, not noticing the man was grinning at his reaction and he summoned clothes out from his pack, as he figured that he brought them along just in case he needed to change clothes.

Even with just a brief stare at this naked human, he can quickly tell that they're almost the same size with the shapeshifter being an inch taller than Harry.

Harry held out the clothes with one arm towards the naked male, his head still turned away and not looking at him.

The shapeshifter man didn't speak a word and just wordlessly accepted the offered clothes and Harry can hear him put them on.

He slowly turned to check if he's wearing them right and saw that in more of his embarrassment that this shapeshifting man looked a bit dashing and handsome in his clothes of simple sleeved button-up shirt and jeans.

With his shoulder-length sun-blonde hair and blue eyes and pale skin, this magical creature-like male looked like a model straight out from magazines.

Then Harry blushed again upon the kind of thoughts he's thinking and shakes them off before he greeted him.

"Hello, I'm Hadrian Black. You can call me Harry. Who are you?" he said politely.

The male slightly smiled and nodded to him as he replied in a slightly thick German accent. "I am Damian Wolfe. It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for helping me."

Harry nodded back to him. "You're welcome. I'm happy to help."

Little did they know that there will be a special relationship between the two.

Harry the wizard and Damian the shapeshifting wolf.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2020 EVERYONE!

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I was on vacation and got caught up with the holidays, having a fun time and getting a break.

Anyway, this new year is going to be a very big bang! Meaning-more updates on the stories! Some might still be on hold but it will depend on the time that I have and what I can do.

To have an idea about what kind of zombies of the 'Runners' that are in this story-think of them like the mutated zombies from the movie 'I Am Legend' starring Will Smith.

I hope it helps!

Anyway, there will be more soon, I promise! Enjoy Readers!

OOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 4 - THE FIRST 'MUNDANE' SURVIVORS

OOOOO

In a small clearing near the treeline of a forest, Harry talks lightly with the shape-shifter wolfman named Damian Wolfe and asked him on where he's headed and offering a lift.

Damian shook his head as he turned it to look at the forest behind him with worry and concern in his face.

"Truthfully, I'm not alone. There are others with me and I've been their protector ever since the start of this apocalypse," he said solemnly, sounding like he and his surviving group has gone through so much and he's getting so tired of it both physically and mentally.

Harry sympathized with him and requested. "If you'd like, there is a place where you can stay and live safe and in peace. It's not far from here."

Damian looked at him surprised and wary. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose me and my group with your people."

Harry smiled at him kindly. "It's fine. There is plenty of space where I'm from. You won't be imposing at all."

Damian was hesitant for a bit before he nodded and walked off to where he had left his group, he didn't mind that Harry was following behind him as the two men walked towards the path where Damian's group would be.

It didn't take long for them to reach the spot and the survivors of Damian's group instantly went to greet Damian and voices were scattered as they asked and fussed over him on what took him so long and wondering what had happened.

They didn't notice that he had company, though Harry stayed behind a little, looking stunned shocked at the sight he's seeing.

Harry didn't expect this at all as he stared at the kind of group of living survivors Damian is with.

For they are all normal…normal as in…mundane humans.

OOOOO

…FEW MONTHS LATER IN SAFE HAVEN…

Time had passed by in a blur and Harry was watching over from the balcony of his house that is nearby the walled gates at the entrance.

It was decided for Harry as the leader of Safe Haven to stay nearby the gated walls to ensure the safety and security of the magical sanctuary.

Right now, he's looking over to the place where he's watching the new survivors he had brought into the haven months ago. The first mundane human survivors.

To be honest, at first, some of his magical people and beings that were living inside the Safe Haven were wary and cautious of the newcomers when Harry brought them back, but after the usual law the main leaders of the community had created of a week-long trial for new survivors, all the mundane humans had passed their tests and had earned their place to stay inside the magical fortified safe land.

Harry turned his head a little upon sensing someone's approach and saw that it's Luna coming to him. He smiled at her and greeted him. "Hey, Luna."

Luna nodded back in greeting. "Have you heard from our far-away runners yet?"

About two weeks ago, Harry decided to make a risky decision and let some runners go farther out from the Safe Haven to look for more supplies to survive through the apocalypse and search and rescue any more living survivors that are still out there.

Harry replied. "I've already gotten updates from the supply runners that went out to the further South and East. And for the survivor runner from the North is coming back with a new group of survivors he had found and had found a bonus pile of supplies along. I haven't gotten word yet from the West runners."

Luna instantly looked concerned at this and asked. "You think something happened?"

Harry shook his head in a negative. "Even if something did, then the magic-comms would've gotten dark here in my end."

For those he had sent farther out into the zombie-infested apocalyptic world, he had given each of the runners a magical communication device, that is infused with magical energy and needed no mundane battery. The kind of devices they had made for the magic communications or 'magic-comms' are either enchanted mirrors or normal-looking walkie-talkies or mundane electronic radio callers.

The mirrors are only used for the magical kind, while the normal-looking electrical devices are for the mundane.

Luna understood and looked a bit relieved then suddenly she remembered something that she was supposed to report to Harry and he noticed that she looked very amused.

"By the way, Harry. It seems it's going on again," she said humorously and mysteriously in her voice tone.

Harry blinked and looked at Luna confused. "What do you mean?"

Luna didn't answer but what had happened next answered Harry's question in a very loud way that the two can hear even from high above the building.

"For the love of Merlin-will you leave me alone already, you bloody wanker!?"

"Ah…let me guess, it's _him_ again?" Harry asked with a soft amused chuckle when he heard Draco's yelling, that almost sound like a drama-girl shouting from a distance to where he is atop the balcony he's standing on.

Luna giggled in her mysterious way and her eyes twinkled amused. "Well, you have to admit. Despite how Draco tries to keep his distance from him-he seemed to start to have a fondness towards one certain survivor."

After rescuing the group of few Mundane survivors that weren't prejudiced or biased when they know about magic (partly in thanks to their shape-shifting magical protector), one of them, a buff Samoan male, who calls himself 'Blade', had become interested and started 'pursuing' Draco when he first met him.

Unfortunately, Draco didn't like him at first sight when they met and one time he had told his friend Blaise that there was something about him that he didn't like and it's not because he's a mundane human.

Draco didn't know that Blaise was amused at this and gossiped about this to the others just as Luna had told Harry this before when he got surprised upon catching sight of Draco being almost chased by an over-grown puppy-like big buff man.

Harry laughed a little and shook his head. "At this rate, I'm sure Draco's going to put him out of his misery and it will only be for the sake of himself."

"Oh dear, that won't be a good thing. Blade seems to like Draco, even though he's being overly-pushy." Luna said blithely.

Harry snorted, "_Pushy_?"

It didn't take long for Harry to catch sight of Draco below, running out from behind a corner of a building and trying to walk away in a brisk stride as a muscled tattooed-armed man followed after him hastily.

Harry almost burst out laughing when he watched Draco hiss and snap at his pursuing stalker, trying to make the mundane male leave him alone but he didn't.

Harry sighed as he saw the two leave and then turned to look over the newly-accepted survivors, the mundane ones.

"I guess it's good that there are some people in this world at least that they accepted magic," he said.

Luna pointed out. "You do know that it's thanks to that new shape-shifter friend of yours, Harry."

"True, but still…"

Luna understood what Harry is thinking and she felt sympathy for him that he had to suffer a bad childhood from magic-hating relatives before. Luna felt relieved that Harry had gotten over it and believed that he is a good person instead of believing the lies from those prejudice muggle magic-haters.

She was also glad that Harry had long cut ties with his former relatives before the apocalypse happened. Internally in her mind, she deviously wished that the Dursleys had suffered when the zombie apocalypse had happened. Sometimes she hoped that one day she might catch sight of them may be turned into Walker zombies or dead remains of their corpses being torn apart to pieces from Runners.

Luna didn't show her thoughts in her face and was being her usual mystical charming self as Harry turned to smile at her.

"Well, I better get down and check on Teddy. He might be overwhelming my new roommate too much," he said musing with a fond smile.

Luna smiled widely at him and said, "Be sure to give my regards to Mr. Wolfe, Harry."

Harry nodded to her and he watched Luna leave first before he followed after her as they went downstairs.

He had just seen Luna already leaving and shutting the door behind her and he turned one corner and stood by the side, watching with a smile as the roommate who wanted to stay with him in his home with Teddy is the very man he had encountered and saved before, which is the wolf shape-shifting man Damian Wolfe.

He almost smiled wider when Teddy babbled begging Damian to lift him higher and the man did, almost throwing the little boy up in the sky, making him squeal with glee.

Harry smiled, even though he's also thinking and worrying over what's been going on and what's happening with the runners he had sent farther West and why he hasn't heard from them yet.

Little did Harry know, it is that the West runners will be rescuing and bringing in more survivors of the mundane kind.

And that they are familiar people related to one of the mundane survivors they have in Safe Haven.

OOOOO

"Merle, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked a young 17-year-old teenage boy from the passenger seat of the truck he's riding in with an older 30-year-old looking man on the driver's side.

The buff man named 'Merle' huffed as he glanced at the map he's trying to hold up with his metal prosthetic right hand while driving the wheel with his other hand.

"Of course I know where I'm going! Even without a map, I know the place at the back of my right hand!" he said with a joking slight bark.

The boy scoffed and looked away to the other side as if bored. "Yeah right. I'm surprised that you've lost it anyway."

"Hey!"

The male teenager Merle is with is named Colt Gunner, he's from one of the first group of survivors of the Safe Haven and he is a half-magical human. His mother back in the magical sanctuary is a mundane human while his father (who died long ago before the apocalypse) was a magical wizard.

Though Colt was home-schooled from birth in both subjects of magical and mundane by his parents, he was mostly used to doing the mundane way than doing the magical way. And that might be because when his father died from a simple mundane car accident, he was raised by his mother as best as she could do, even though she's a normal human.

But Colt didn't mind at all and right now, he's looking a bit irritated and bored at his adult companion who seemed to have lost his way wherever he's been trying to go to.

"Hey, Merle. Maybe we should call it in and head back. I don't think we'll be finding anything in this part of the farthest neighborhood, so to speak." Colt said.

Merle huffed again. "Nope! We ain't going back until we find something. I got a deep feeling in my gut that there's something out there that is needed to be found and caught by us. I just know it!"

"You sure it ain't your cravings for alcohol again?" Colt asked in deep sarcasm.

Merle ignored him as he kept his focus.

Colt sighed again and laid back and look out his side window boredly as if he didn't expect anything.

But little did he know…is that they will be finding something.

And it's something that they will not expect at all.

And got the two runners to bring something more back to the magical Safe Haven.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter finished!

Hope you like it!

Ah! I hope you're happy to see that Merle is alive and he is among Harry's people!

In the next chapter, there will be more to show how he's alive and everything.

So stay tuned and keep on following this story!

There will be much more soon, I promise! Enjoy Readers!

OOOOO


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 5 - FAMILIAR FACES AND NEW ONES

OOOOO

Back to the truck that is driving down a highway road with the forest on the right side and a grassy clearing on the other left side, the teenaged boy at the passenger seat sighed and turned to look at the driver.

"Face it, Merle. We're lost," he said.

"No, we're not!" the adult man protested.

"Yes, …we are. You're driving around in circles, it's making me dizzy and annoyed." The young adult named Colt cursed lightly a bit when Merle ignored him and he swiftly snatched the map away from him and looked over it, and didn't notice that Merle glanced a glare at him.

"Let's see…from the look of this map here, we're somewhere in the area going near to some small town." Colt said as he studied the map and looked at the surroundings they're driving through. He studied the area for a moment before he turned to Merle. "Just keep on going down this road, there should be a turn-off path that leads to this town and we'll head there," he said. Merle nodded begrudgingly, listening to him.

It took only a few hours to get to the turn-off path that Colt said there would be, but then before Merle was about to turn and go down the road that will lead straight to the town, Colt suddenly spotted something and yelled at Merle who was almost startled at the sudden shouting.

"STOP THE CAR! MERLE, STOP THE CAR!"

Merle instantly jerked the car to a revving skidding stop and Colt just burst out from the side seat in a dash and running towards the woods with his crossbow on hand.

Merle yelled after Colt on where he's going but Colt didn't answer as he went off in a hurry into the slightly dark forest he's running into and Merle cursed as he grabbed for his gun with attached silencer, and chased after him, leaving the truck running but brought the car keys with him as he tries to follow after the teenager.

It didn't take long for him to reach Colt as he saw him standing by and shooting arrows from his crossbow at something and there was a small blur that ran at Colt and the young boy almost tripped over his feet when it hit him in the front.

It took a split second for Merle to realize that Colt was rescuing a small kid that was trying to flee from a few Walkers pursuing hungrily after her and he helped Colt to finish off the rest of the slow-moving zombies until they're all dead. After it was done, Merle looked at Colt who lowered his crossbow and comforted the young child clutching at him with little arms around his waist sobbing pitifully. The little kid looked to be a little girl, albeit what Merle could be able to tell because the child looked to have been through a rough wringer, completely messy and dirty from mud, dirt and leaves that she was running through for so long and the girl also looked to be soaking wet as if she had fallen into a water hole in the forest or something.

The young little girl was instantly soothed from Colt's reassuring comfort and she lightly sniffed and rubbed her eyes off her tears with one hand before she blinked them open to look at her rescuers. "Thank you…" she said weakly, as if she hadn't eaten or drink anything for days but still looked healthy enough.

It took for another shocking split-second for Merle to realize again as he suddenly recognized the kid. "Well, I'll be damned! Little rabbit? What the heck are you doing here?! Where's your mousey mama?" he exclaimed incredulously.

Colt glared at him for his language but the 'little rabbit' Merle had dubbed her turned her head to look at him and her eyes almost widened in surprise on seeing him. "Mr. Dixon? You're alive?"

Merle laughed and waved his metal hand to her as if happy to see her, despite that it's not his brother that he's looking for. "Damn tootin' little one! Lookie here, I'm all spick and spankin' fine! And I see that you've been quite through a wringer, kid. I'm surprised you lasted this long-running away from those chompers!"

The girl blushed as if embarrassed by the praise and then Colt asked Merle as if surprised at the familiarity between them. "You know her, Merle?"

Merle nodded. "She's one of the people my little brother might still be with. This rabbit girl's name is Sophia. Her mama is 'Mousey' Carol the one I've been talking about."

Colt cocked a brow at him. "You sure have some interesting choices of nicknames, Merle. Then again, I ain't surprised at the way you've been giving those kinds of names back at Safe Haven." Merle just grinned at this as if being praised by his words and Colt rolled his eyes at him before he looked down at Sophia.

"Hey, girl. I'm Colt. Don't worry, you're safe now. Do you mind telling us where you've been?" he asked in a gentle kind voice.

Sophia sniffed and she looked to be on the verge of tears again as she cried. "I got lost from my mama and the group. I don't know where I am and where I could find them. Please help me!"

Colt and Merle sighed, looking a bit disappointed at her answer but then Colt looked at Merle seriously and said. "We should get her cleaned up and get food and water for her in the town we're about to be heading. In the meantime, I'll try using my 'special' abilities to try to find and track where her group is."

Merle understood what he meant by 'special' that Colt said and he was very glad that he was rescued by these kinds of 'magical' group of survivors that had brought him to Safe Haven and healed him of his injuries and gave him the prosthetic hand.

He nodded and the two went back to where the truck is with Colt carrying Sophia in a piggy-back ride.

After they had reached the truck that was still running and Colt had Sophia sitting on his lap while Merle drove the car down the path to where the town is.

Little did they know that they don't have to use magic to search for Sophia's group for one of them is about to find them first.

OOOOO

Daryl Dixon, the only redneck among his group was riding on his brother Merle's motorcycle, almost cursing at the noise it's making when he drives to the direction towards a small town to where he believes that he might Sophia, the lost little girl there. Though he could outrun the zombie Walkers that might come upon hearing the noise the motorcycle's making, he'll try to fix that in the future so that he wouldn't be caught unaware.

His thoughts were running darkly over the events that had happened previously ever since Carol's daughter had gotten lost. From the time when his group and he tried to find the lost little girl, to the Sheriff Grimes' boy being shot and treated in the farm, until the group staying there for a while and then finally the Walkers in the barn incident.

Though Shane Walsh had complained a lot on being near distance to a place that had Walkers thanks to a crazy-thinking old farmer man who thought the undead he had locked up were just sick and ill, it didn't take long for the farmer to have a harsh reality check when the seemingly-secure padlock had broken up and the doors burst open, letting the Walkers loose and the victims they had fallen upon and eaten were the two poor people that had come and were about to feed them unknowingly. Those two poor victims that died being eaten alive and witnessed from the old man and his daughters were a boy named Jimmy and a lady named Patricia.

Daryl's group had instantly taken action on killing all of the Walkers as some of the women and children stood back and watched horrified, including the old man as the men had taken out the guns, Shane quickly got it from the gun bag back and they had shot at all of the Walkers until they're all dealt with.

Although the last Walker that Rick Grimes had to painfully take care of was a little child, almost younger than Sophia, all the Walkers were shot dead, including Jimmy and Patricia, to prevent them from turning.

After that Walker barn incident, Carol had started to lose hope even more than her lost daughter Sophia might not be alive out there wherever she is.

Daryl was so angry at this that he couldn't believe that Sophia's mother would be acting and feeling this way even though the only clue left behind was just the little girl's doll.

Even though he still hasn't given up on the lost girl, he saw that the others were starting to lose hope as well and to vent out his anger, he went off without telling anyone on the motorcycle and went on heading the direction of the town he had seen before on the map back at the farm. Now he had reached his destination, stopping the motorcycle immediately to silence its noise and parked it hidden from sight from any living hostiles that might be on the area, and he cautiously sneaked through the area as silent as he could make with his crossbow on hand.

He looked around and searched through building after building outside, not risking the chances of going inside in case there might be dangers within like the Walkers. He was trying to peer through a blurry window at the third building he's going through when he heard the sound of truck revving almost near to the town.

He quickly hid in a corner alley, trying to merge with the shadows as he took a peek and glance on seeing the vehicle approach as it drove and went to park in front of an abandoned clothing store. He almost stumbled forward in surprise and revealed himself when he saw the little lost girl he's been searching for had hopped out from the side seat beside the driver, followed by a hooded dark-clothed stranger that kept a tight hold on her hand.

He frowned intensely at the two strangers that seem to be holding Sophia hostage, though he didn't look closely enough at seeing who the driver was because his back was turned away and looking around vigilantly for any dangers.

Daryl almost gripped his crossbow tighter when he watched that dark stranger touching Sophia's body all over, not knowing that the young teenage boy was just checking her for any injuries or wounds with worried fuss. Then he watched as the stranger that had Sophia led her inside the clothing store and the only weapon he's armed with is a crossbow he's got strapped on his back. At first, he should deal with the driver that stayed by the truck but then he needed to get to Sophia first and deal with the guy that has her and then deal with the second one. He sneaked inside the clothing store building from the back and only dealt with two Walkers that were inside lurking about and then he reached towards the place where he could hear the stranger and Sophia's voice is low tones before he got to them.

Then he was literally seeing red when he heard the hooded stranger telling Sophia to strip and thought that he is a sick pervert preying on little girls, as he didn't notice that the stranger had new girl clothes hanging from his other arm out of his sight.

He raised his crossbow and was about to shoot him in the head when Sophia noticed him and suddenly cried out with wide eyes. "NO!"

With that shout, Daryl shot the arrow but the hooded stranger quickly ducked down to dodge it and ran to hide out on a corner by the side with Sophia running at Daryl trying to stop him.

"Mr. Dixon, stop! No! Don't hurt him!" she cried, her hands feebly pushing and hitting his chest but Daryl ignored the weak hits as he tried to shove the girl behind him.

"Damn it, girl. Get the hell outta' my way!" he tried to move forward to where the stranger's hiding but then he turned his crossbow around to aim at the second guy who had burst inside with a loud slam from the door when he seemed to have heard the noises from outside and was holding a silenced gun at the ready.

Then Daryl blinked shocked upon seeing and recognizing the familiar face that he's known all his life, and also the one he had thought that he died.

"Merle?!"

Merle blinked and turned upon hearing his name called out loud and his eyes widened in shock and then his smile broadened widely when he saw him.

"Well, I'll be damned! Little brother!? Glad to see that you're still alive and well!" He barked happily as he holstered his gun away and went to give him a tight big bear hug.

Daryl quickly shrugged it off and stared at him stupidly shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he exclaimed incredulously.

He snorted. "I should be asking you the same thing, but then I guess that you're here for the kid, eh?" he grinned down at Sophia who looked a bit relieved that Daryl stopped and lowered down his weapon and she was looking to the place where Colt had hidden himself. It didn't take long for Merle to figure out what happened as he hollered aloud. "Hey, Colt! It's alright! This guy's friendly! You won't believe it-but it's my little brother Daryl!"

But 'Colt' didn't come out as they saw that his head slowly peeked out from the side in his hiding place with his eyes looking at them warily from under the dark shade of his hood.

"You sure this guy's a friendly?" he asked sarcastically at Merle. "Coz' I'm pretty sure that he tried to kill me by trying to shoot one of his arrows right at my head."

Merle sighed exasperatedly. "Didn't you hear me the first time, boy? This guy here is my little brother, the one I've been telling you about! Don't be such a chicken and come on out from there and meet him."

Colt growled in annoyance and Sophia giggled as Colt came out and strode towards them, going straight to Sophia again.

"I ain't a chicken. I'm just being cautious that's all." Colt snapped at him as he stood by Sophia's side protectively like he's her older brother which she seemed to bask in this kind of attention happily. Colt glared calmly at Daryl as if daring him to try to shoot him one more time with his own crossbow now at his hands.

Daryl was a bit sheepish and embarrassed about overreacting a little at the situation he thought it might be and said to Colt. "Sorry about that, thought you were a pervert about to stick your grubby hands on the little girl."

"Excuse me!?" Colt cried indignantly offended as Merle burst out laughing at Daryl's statement and Sophia tilted her head confused. "What's a pervert?"

Colt quickly answered before Merle or Daryl could. "A very bad word that you do not want to know about until you're older." She pouted at the answer but accepted it a bit, for now, hearing the stern tone from her rescuer.

Then Daryl cleared his throat and turned to Merle and asked. "So where have you been all this time? How did you get here and how did you find Sophia?"

Merle grinned. "Well, to answer all your questions-I got rescued by some of this boy's people from his safe place. They healed and treated me up, let me stay with them, and then gave me this new hand right here." he waved his metal prosthetic meaningfully and then continued, despite Colt was pointedly glaring at him as if not to impart any more knowledge about the 'safe place'. "Then me and Colt were here doing a run for more supplies or survivors when the boy was the one who noticed the girl running away from Walkers like the little rabbit she is and rescued her from being eaten. We took her here to get her new clothes and give her food and water until you showed up."

Daryl nodded in acceptance and he watched as Colt led Sophia away from the two men's sights and told her to change into new clothes as he handed them over to her. Colt turned away and stood guard as the girl soundly rustled off her messy dirty clothes and changed into the new ones.

"How did she survive after all this time when she got lost?" Daryl asked and Merle shrugged and said. "Hell if I know how, little brother. Colt had asked her before and the little rabbit said that she's been running ever since and had tried to hide in one place before from the chompers but then had to go and leave on trying to find her mama and you guys. She couldn't find her way back as she got busy trying to run away from the Walkers that caught sight of her and tried to catch her. She's been living off on what little water she found from some pond and berries she picked from the forest she's been lost in. She's one lucky girl."

Daryl nodded in agreement at Merle's musing words and Sophia had finished changing and came out from behind Colt in her new clothes that are simple T-shirt and pants and also new running shoes.

Colt looked her over and nodded with satisfaction before he kept by Sophia's side like a guard dog, glaring at Daryl firmly.

Daryl ignored this and Merle also as he put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and gestured him out. "Come on, little brother. Let's go outside and get the girl some food and water while we big boys talk."

Daryl just nodded in answer and followed them as they went out of the building and walked to another store which is a small food market to get the girl what she needed.

Daryl couldn't believe the day he's been through, but then again he didn't know that the day might be getting into more than what he had expected and bargain for.

And it's something that's going to shock him and his group in the future.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Whew! Another chapter finished.

Sophia is alive and rescued, and Daryl reunites with Merle!

I promise that there will be more chapters and updates soon!

Consider this as the Writer's 2020 New Year's Resolutions!

Enjoy Readers!

OOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 6 - NEW HORRORS IN A WHOLE NEW LEVEL

OOOOO

After the three boys had gotten food and water for Sophia and she was happy and content with her tummy full, they had packed up the leftovers that were still on the abandoned stores, more canned goods, food, supplies, medicine and lots more.

Then the motorbike that Daryl rode before was pulled in and lifted into the back bed of the truck along with the supplies. It wasn't hard to lift the motorcycle even with two men and one teenage boy.

After they had finished, they all went inside with Merle as the driver again and beside him is his brother Daryl while seated at the back are Colt and Sophia.

Merle drove back into the road as Daryl gave them directions to where Sophia's mother and the group were back at the Greene family farm.

They didn't talk much as Sophia decided to take a nap on Colt's lap after she had eaten and drank water. And Colt just stayed silent as he's not much of a talker, as well as Merle which is surprising for his brother Daryl since he knew that his older brother has always been quite a talker.

Daryl figured that ever since these unknown people of Colt's had rescued Merle, something must've changed him that got Merle to not talk about it much as if like he's loyal to them and not divulge anything about who the people that saved him were like or where was the safe place he had been in since he was missing.

When they get back to the farm, Daryl decided to talk to Merle when they're alone as he wanted to know everything about it and why Merle hasn't tried to look for him when he got better, judging by looking at his nice-looking and fixed prosthetic hand that looked recent since he had gotten it.

That was when Daryl didn't know that there were new dangers in the zombie apocalypse.

And those new things came happening right there and then.

There were sudden loud noises almost echoing throughout the whole area they're driving through.

Very loud roars that sounded really inhuman.

Daryl turned his head swiftly to the side in the direction where he heard them as if surprised and startled hearing this kind of new unfamiliar noises.

And when he heard them, he could almost feel cold shivers crawling up his spine, like the way he usually felt upon sensing Walkers, but this seemed worse than that.

Then he noticed that Merle and Colt both tensed and seemed to recognize those roaring sounds, and they looked instantly alert and vigilant, gazing in the same direction where he's looking at where they heard the sounds.

Colt almost turned his head so fast to look at Merle urgently as he snapped sharply. "Put the pedal to the medal, Merle!"

"No need to tell me twice, boy!" Merle said as he pressed down on the gas, speeding up the truck to go faster as if they needed to drive away faster and keep a distance far away from the eerie roaring sounds.

Sophia was stirring upon hearing the noises as well, but fortunately for the three boys in the fast-speeding truck, the little girl is a heavy sleeper as her breathing softened when she went back to quiet and dreamy slumber.

Merle just kept on pressing on the gas pedal, speeding the truck and ignored Daryl asking him on what's going on and so Daryl turned back to Colt to ask him.

Colt just answered, "Ask me later once we're far away from what we just heard. Trust me on this."

"Don't worry about it, little brother," Merle said as he pressed hard on the gas. "We'll tell you all about it once I get ourselves out of here and…"

But then they noticed that the truck is slowing down on its own and there were cranking and sputtering noises from the truck's front-engine.

"Aw hell no! Come on man!" Merle cursed, hitting his metal fist against the wheel as if trying to get the truck running again.

Colt closed his eyes tight and he grumbled aloud for Merle and the two others to hear him. "You just had to _jinx _it, didn't you?"

Merle glared back at him as the truck sputtered to a slow stop. "How the hell was I supposed to know that the engine was gonna get messed up on the drive? You were the last person who checked on the truck before we left!"

"And if I remember correctly, by the time we had left-_you _were the one I caught messing with it and giving me the lame excuse that you were doing some double-checking maintenance or something!" he retorted back in a sharp snap.

"I was! And I didn't mess anything with it! Honest!" Merle protested.

Colt just sighed as he didn't believe him and gently moved Sophia's head off of his lap as he grabbed for his crossbow and moved to get out.

"Stay inside and stay _quiet_. I'll check and fix on the engine," he ordered them, despite that he's younger than the older adults.

Daryl looked like he wanted to go along with the boy since he knows and can do mechanics as well but Merle stopped him and got him to stay inside as Colt went out, quietly shutting the door and went around to go in the front and open up the lid to look at the engine.

They can hear Colt muttering a bit softly and some tinkering as Colt had ready tools from his pockets just in case of a situation like this as the boy went to fix whatever problem was on the truck's engine. It didn't take long as they hear Colt stop and then was about to let down the lid when he suddenly froze upon seeing something from above the top of the truck.

Daryl was confused about why he froze like that but Merle knew better as he tensed at his seat and slowly turned his head to glance back.

Then he almost cursed out loud, surprising his brother and when Colt lost grip of holding the lid, it slammed down noisily and shut over the engine, the truck was suddenly jostled from above and side to side as three inhuman monstrous zombies reacted at the noise.

From Colt's point of view, it seemed that the three Runners were scarred and slashed by something somehow at their eyes, rendering them blind but these mutated zombies are relying on their acute sharp hearing or smell when they had come upon sensing living prey.

When two of the mutated zombies are at each side of the truck, trying to hear or smell their prey with scarred blind red eyes, Daryl took a close look at the new dangers and he almost cursed out loud at seeing these new kinds of zombie monstrosities, but Merle quickly reacted and clamped one of his hands over his mouth to keep him quiet.

Daryl glanced at him incredulously and Merle just gestured him to shut up and not make any sound, even a little one. Daryl understood and nodded to his brother and slowly Merle removed his hand away and turned to check on Sophia.

Much to the two men's dismay, Sophia had woken up from the jostling but Daryl reacted quicker with movement. When she opened her eyes and then took first look at the looming new monsters with their snarling inhuman faces by their windows and she was about to scream but Daryl shut her up quickly with his hand suddenly over her mouth.

Her teary eyes looked at Daryl and he and Merle gestured her to stay quiet and she nodded shakily under Daryl's hand, when Daryl removes it, she instantly clutched at Daryl's arm as if seeking him for comfort while the little girl tried to hold back her fearful cries.

Merle looked at Colt and gave him a meaningful pointed look and Colt understood as he readied his crossbow. Daryl turned and then saw this but then he got confused when he watched what Colt is doing.

"_What the hell is he doing_?!" Daryl demanded in a low hiss and Merle hushed him again sharply before any of the Runners surrounding the truck might hear him.

Colt slowly and carefully set and notched one arrow onto his bow and then aimed, but he's pointing his weapon in the wrong direction, to the trees in the forest at the right side and then shoots.

After the arrow hit one of the trees inside the shadowy forest, a shrill sound of a whistle was blowing and all the Runners reacted when they heard it.

They roared and then went off in sprinting leaps as they dashed off towards the whistling sound, jostling the truck again, and Daryl watched stunned as the mutated zombies left.

Colt quickly ran back to the truck once he sees the Runners are out of sight into the forest and he just slammed the door at the back when he got in and whispered urgently at the driver.

"Go! Go-go-go!" he almost yelled in his whispers.

Merle didn't need to be told twice as he put the pedal to the medal and the fixed truck instantly revved in a hurry to drive through the road in a smoky blur to leave the area.

After they're a little far in a distance away from those new undead creatures, Daryl turned his head back at Colt and demanded vehemently. "What the hell were those things?!"

Colt panted as he comforted Sophia who had let go of Daryl's arm and turned to hug him tightly by the side, crying softly in fright.

"Those…were the Runners," he replied as if he was running a long marathon.

Daryl blinked confused. "Runners?"

Colt explained, "Runners are a new kind of zombies that emerged in this hellish zombie apocalypse. All I can tell you is that they're the mutated type, but they still got the same weakness as the Walkers-which is you gotta hit or kill them right at their brains through the heads. But the one thing that they're the most dangerous of all zombies-it's that they run faster, leap, jump, sprint and climb more than normal humans. That and they all got sharp senses almost like wild dogs or wolves, especially with their acute hearing."

Merle continued as he drove fast. "They're also really hunting predators-similar like a pack of rabid wolves. Dealing with _one _Runner is worse, but dealing with a _bunch _of them…then it's better to stay real still and quiet when you're facing them, even if it's a few, or you better hope that you can outrun them faster than you could ever do it before, little brother."

"Jesus mother-fuckin' Christ!" Daryl said in a shocked horrified low curse.

"Language." Colt scolded lightly as he continued comforting Sophia who seemed to be calming down from her fright.

Merle nodded grimly. "Yep. They're a new kind of zombie breed that emerged in this freakin' hellfire kind of apocalypse. Don't know exactly when they started coming up-but they're the type we need to watch out more than the Walkers now, little bro."

Daryl shook his head and looked to be looking hard somewhere on the horizon.

"We need to get back to the farm and get the group and the others out of there!" Daryl said determinedly when he seemed to realize that even though the Runners were distracted from the noise, then it won't be long until they're hunting for them and catch up.

Merle nodded, "Way ahead of you man, just give me the directions and we'll skedaddle out of here before those Runners come trailing after us."

Colt looked like that he was thinking deeply over something when he noticed or caught sight of something that he suddenly yelled.

"STOP THE CAR!"

Instantly with that sudden shout, Merle braked the truck in a screeching stop and he was about to turn and bark at Colt incredulously on what's the sudden hold-up when Colt just burst out and ran to whatever direction he seemed to be going.

"Damn it! Stay here, Daryl!" Merle sharply ordered as he followed and chased after Colt, without giving his brother much to protest as Daryl and Sophia were left behind at the truck, and watched Merle leave to go after the suddenly running teenager.

OOOOO

Colt didn't stop running as he ignored Merle's yells from behind as he burst and pushed through branches of trees, bushes, and leaves to get to whatever place he needed to go to until he gets there.

He finally made it and went to a slow stop and gazed with wide eyes on what he had noticed before and was staring a bit stunned horrified at the sight he's seeing.

Merle had caught up to the young Colt and almost panted tiredly from the running despite that he's a fit man and was almost scowling fiercely at his back while Colt was looking over the small hill they're standing on.

"Damn it, boy! What the hell was that all about!?" he demanded, almost marching towards him to give him a piece of his mind.

But the teenage boy didn't answer as he just pointed to what he's seeing and Merle turned to look at what he's pointing and staring at and his eyes widened as well when he saw it too.

By another road in another path opposite from the other side from where they were driving through, there was a massive herd of Walkers ambling and shuffling slowly to whatever senseless direction they're heading.

They seemed to be going down a path that's leading farther away for them which is fortunate, but to both Colt and Merle, they know something terrifying and horrible upon seeing that Walker herd.

Colt looked at Merle with a very grim look on his face.

"Where there is a Walker herd…" Colt said in a knowing tone of voice.

"...there's gonna' be a Runner pack right behind them!" Merle finished, frowning intensely.

They exchanged looks for a silent moment before they run dashing back to the truck to warn Daryl that they're going to have an unexpected and unsavory company that's about to approach ominously to the farm they're about to be heading.

And that when they get back to the farm, they must not delay anything and leave sooner than later because of the coming dangers that will storm into the group's supposed 'safe place'.

Before the zombie Runners find out about the nearby living prey and then hunts after them.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another new chapter finished! Hope you like it!

Remember-the zombies I had portrayed and imagined as the 'Runners' are the mutated fast zombies from the movie 'I Am Legend' starring Will Smith.

I love that kind of intense zombie movie! Those kinds of zombies are almost better than the kinds of rotting ones in their slow or fast movements.

Getting the chills and shivers now? Stay tuned and follow on what happens next in the next new chapters!

There will be many more soon, I promise!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

ENJOY READERS!

OOOOO


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 7 - CALM BEFORE THE 'RUNNER' STORM

OOOOO

"You think we should send people out to look for Daryl Dixon? I'm sure that he's fine, Rick." Shane said to his friend and former cop partner.

Rick sighed and looked at his best friend as he said. "I'm worried that he might hurt himself again out there looking for Sophia."

"I'm sure he's fine besides…it's not like we forced him to go-it's basically our faults that ever since the barn incident, we were all feeling depressed and losing hope that Carol's little girl might not make it alive out there, all lost and alone," Shane said.

Shane Walsh still was a good man even when and after the zombie apocalypse happened, and Rick was happy that his friend didn't change even though he tried to deny to himself deep down that the one he used to love and got married to had changed when he got into a coma after being shot in the line of duty.

When the apocalypse happened and Shane was forced to leave Rick at the hospital and get his wife Lori and his son Carl out of there and escape the zombies, it was Lori who had changed and she handled it badly even though Shane tried his best to keep them safe, alive, and happy.

Shane admitted to Rick with all of his shame and Rick didn't blame him when he thought that he might've died back at the hospital when he was in a coma and abandoned him there. That and also he admitted that Lori tried to go to him for more than just mental psychological comfort and wanted to be comforted in a 'physical' way. But Shane didn't and refused, and even though Lori kept on with her sexual advances, Shane kept a fair distance away from Rick's wife in respect for his friend and to atone himself for abandoning him.

The others back then when they were at the Quarry had thought at first that Shane was the one sexually involved with Lori Grimes, but in reality, it was Lori who made the first moves and was being unfaithful and selfish.

Fortunately, Carl doesn't know how bad his mother has been turning into as Shane tried to keep up with the pretense that everything is fine until Rick had come back and found them.

Needless to say, Shane was happy to see Rick alive but then Lori seemed like she isn't and she was selfish enough after Rick had found them that she acted like a victim and blamed Shane for her being unfaithful and having such carnal lustful thoughts to having an affair with him.

Shane can take the blame on abandoning his best friend Rick but he wouldn't let Lori drag him down in this so-called 'affair' she's cowardly cooking up to mess with their friendship.

When Shane and Rick were alone before at the quarry to do a perimeter check on the group camp to watch out for Walkers, Shane instantly confessed to Rick about Lori's antics and how she changed for the worse and everything.

Rick wanted to deny it so much after his friend told him this, but after discreetly observing and watching the behavior of his wife, he couldn't deny the harsh reality and truth that was right in front of his eyes.

Before he was shot and got into a coma, their marriage was starting to get strained when Lori began to think about some selfish thoughts about their relationship.

Now when the apocalypse began and after, it has gotten worse and Rick felt like that they've truly broken apart from each other with the way how Lori completely changed.

At first, he wanted to divorce her, but he didn't for his son Carl's sake.

And then right now, here at the Greene farm, he was starting to regret on not choosing to divorce her back then before when Dale secretly told Rick that he caught her asking Glenn to get some kind of medicine to induce sexual activities and ensure a fertile conception for getting pregnant easily.

Rick instantly knew why Lori was looking for them and he couldn't believe how selfish she's being on wanting to have a baby to keep them together and trying to maintain an image that she's some kind of faithful housewife of her family.

Rick told Shane about it and his friend promised that he'll keep an eye out for Carl while he goes to think over and figure out what to do over his wife.

Rick sighed again and Shane knew that the thoughts running madly in his head are messed up because of Lori and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

Then they looked up upon hearing noises and saw that a truck is going at a fast speed towards the farm and at first, they thought that it's hostile intruders invading into the tranquil place when they saw a familiar motorcycle at the back of the truck.

"It's Dixon! But-why does he have a truck?" Shane wondered.

The ones on lookout at the top of Dale's RV are T-Dog and Glenn and they looked through the binoculars to look at the truck that's heading to their direction fast with a dust trail left behind from the revving tires and they had seen that Daryl isn't alone and he has company which they didn't expect.

Glenn had hollered as loud as he could with his voice over to Rick that Daryl's got company with him and almost all of the people at the Greene farm had gathered to meet them as they arrived.

Instantly the truck braked in a dusty stop and instantly Daryl came out first and ran straight to Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh.

"Daryl, what…?" Rick began but Daryl didn't give him to ask as he urgently said. "Listen, you need to get all of the people to pack up quickly. We need to leave this place NOW!"

"Hold up there, Dixon!" Shane said as he tried to calm the frantic-looking hunter down. "What's going on? What are you talking about and why are you-?"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Daryl yelled at them harshly, almost making the two cops flinch at his sudden loud outburst, and that also surprised the others when the redneck man yelled. "All of you need to pack up everything, the necessities, supplies, food, water-and I mean everything! We need to leave before sundown right now."

"Slow down, Daryl. And calm down too. Now take a deep breath and just tell us what…" Rick began, trying to soothe him but then a familiar voice barked out loud which he didn't expect to hear from again since the last time he had heard and met the person whose voice it's from.

"For the love of-will you quit being a cop for once and listen to my little brother, Officer Friendly!?" Merle yelled as he came out of the truck from the driver's side, making almost all of them stare at him with stunned shock, except the confused Greene family members. "I don't blame you for not listening to me since I was a jack-ass before, but my little brother ain't like me and I know it coz' he's the reasonable one in the family! So just listen to him for Christ's sake!"

"M-Merle?! You're alive!?" Glenn stuttered in shock and he was in more shock when Merle turned and gave him a friendly smile which is not like him before.

"Hey, China-man. I see you haven't changed a bit!" he said with a grin.

Glenn couldn't help but correct him instantly like they had used to before. "I'm Korean!"

"Yeah, whatever, Korean, China-all of you Asians are the same," Merle muttered as he went around and removed the motorcycle bike from the truck's back bed.

"Seriously!?" a young voice almost yells out loud as a teenage boy came out from the back and looked at all of them incredulously. "Much as I hate to break whatever this happy family reunion or something-but we got a super-fucking situation here!"

Lori frowned at the new stranger and scolded him. "Young man, you watch your language! Don't you know your manners-?!"

"MOMMY!"

"SOPHIA!"

Both cries rang out with joy and disbelief as the mother and little girl reunited for so long and Carol hugged her daughter tight against her body, sobbing with happiness on having her child alive and safe back to her.

They were touched at this tender sight but then the moment was ruined when the young teenage stranger Colt had yelled at them to pack up their things again and that they needed to leave but they didn't move an inch as they stood on their places confused over what the Dixon men and this teenage stranger were so frantic about.

Even Sophia had snapped out of her loving reunion moment with her mother and started to panic and was begging her mom to get their things ready and that they needed to leave which also confused her mother Carol over what's going on.

That was when something happened that made them all snap out of it and stare over the distance as if an approaching dark storm was brewing on the horizon.

Loud and familiar haunting inhuman animalistic roars echoed throughout the area and from those sounds, it's sending cold chills down all of their spines when they heard those monstrous sounds.

Daryl cursed when he heard them. "Shit! Merle! How long until they try to track and get here?!"

Merle frowned as he gazed out on the distance where the roars came from. "Judging from the wind blowing and how loud those roars were as they echo out…I'd say they're gonna be here about a few hours tops at the most when the moon shines over our heads tonight!"

"Damn it!" Daryl turned and looked at Rick seriously right at his eyes as he said, "Look, long story short-there is something worse than the Walkers out there, something new and very _bad_…and if we don't pack up before night-time comes, those things that roared out there-they're gonna come here running like they're hungry hounds straight from hell and tear us all into pieces!"

When both Rick and Shane saw and heard that Daryl Dixon was serious, they instantly shout out and yell orders to the others to start packing up all their things and necessities and supplies and prepare to leave.

Daryl almost sighed with relief that they listened to him and he walked back to Merle and asked him. "You sure that all of us got enough time to escape before those Runners come?"

Merle looked at him incredulously as if he's gone crazy. "Hey, come on little brother! Don't start doubting on me now! Remember I used to serve back in the military before?"

Colt added in pointing out. "That was before you made the mistake on punching your superior and gotten yourself honorably _discharged_, remember?"

Merle growled and grumbled as he sets up his motorcycle bike and seemed to be doing something with it. "I regret and hate myself telling you that story!"

Daryl almost grinned at this as if Colt was adopted into the fold like he's family and he shook his head and looked around at something. "I'm going to check on the others and help them pack up before I check the perimeter just in case," he said gruffly.

Both Colt and Merle nodded as the teenager helped Merle to do something with his motorcycle as Daryl left to go to the others and check on them and also pack up his stuff.

OOOOO

By the time the sun was setting down and the night was slowly coming in a foreboding ominous way, all of the survivors in the Greene farm, including the Greene family members have packed up their stuff and were getting their vehicles ready to leave.

The only delaying problem is that Greene's truck was broken and it hadn't been fixed since one of their own who was fixing it had died from the Walker barn incident and that Dale's RV still got its engine busted.

Merle had finished whatever he was doing with his motorcycle and went to help out and fix Dale's RV and make it run faster than it usually was regularly so that they'll be able to leave and get out of there sooner before the mutated zombies come running.

Dale and T-Dog were surprised and impressed that Merle's personality had changed from the way he was before and in an albeit a good way. It's like his whole attitude had completely turned 180 after whatever had happened to him when he got missing and lost his hand. Still, his snarky ranting and nickname-calling stayed on Merle and his usual hot temper seemed to have cooled down a bit from what they can observe and see from him.

T-Dog asked Merle when he had noticed him have done something to his motorbike. "Hey, Merle. What's up with what you were doing before at your bike?"

Merle sighed as he focused on fixing the engine of Dale's RV. "I fixed up my bike and made it a decoy to distract the Runners once they come. It's dead weight now, so I'm giving it my last moment with a hell kind of send-off to go against those things out there."

Dale seemed to understand the sentiment as Merle is almost finished fixing the RV. "I know it's hard to part away with something important, but at least you still got your brother."

"I know, old man. You don't need to remind me of that. It's what got me going all this time when I got rescued by Colt's people and got my new hand from them. I owe them a lot to change myself from the jerk I was before and so that I would be able to come out here and look for my brother when I trusted them with my loyalty." Merle said as he slammed the lid down after finishing fixing the RV's engine.

Dale blinked upon hearing that statement and couldn't help but ask. "Who are these people that saved you, Merle? And are they good ones?"

Merle didn't answer because he noticed Colt coming towards him and he knew that Colt had seen his motorbike and was impressed at the ingenuity he had done with it.

Colt noticed him standing by the RV and asked, "You done fixing?"

Merle nodded back and Colt said. "Good, better get the decoy ready in place and set off its timer when the Runners start coming. We can use the timing of their arrival to distract them with the decoy and it will give us ample time to escape while the Runners are busy at the distraction. I'm going to check the perimeter with Daryl just in case he might run into trouble."

Merle suggested, "Take Glenn along with you. He's a fast runner and you never know you might need him to run back and tell us quickly that we need to set off earlier than expected if the pack of Runners might send out scouts to hunt for us."

Colt nodded and he went off to do just that as Merle ignored Dale and T-Dog staring at him stunned at the fact that he had suggested such a thing and he's really not the same man he was before.

OOOOO

It's already sundown and Colt, Daryl and Glenn were cautiously walking around to check the perimeter and see if there were any stray Walkers or maybe Runners that might be in the area.

"Are these Runners really worse than the Walkers?" Glenn asked like it's the hundredth time and Daryl sighed annoyed and glared at him.

Before the Dixon hunter was about to snap at him, Colt intervened and answered, "Yes, they are, Glenn. Trust me when I say this-these are the new kind of zombies we need to watch out for more than ever from the Walkers. They're much faster and nastier than the rotting ones."

Glenn looked like he wanted to gulp soundly but he tried to put on a brave front. "I'm sure that we can deal with them and fight back!"

Daryl snorted with disbelief as he muttered. "Try telling yourself that once you see them in action." he went off first like he's taking the lead.

Then in a heart-stopping moment, there were soft snaps of broken twigs from somewhere.

Daryl Dixon was instantly on red-alert and he raised his crossbow to aim at something from the direction those small sounds were heard from.

Glenn and Colt had noticed his actions and put up their weapons as well with another crossbow and a shotgun rifle.

Slowly the three boys moved forward quietly to confront whatever's making those noises, but they didn't need to move further as the ones that made those small snap noises had come out slowly ambling from the shadowy dark trees.

Three Walkers that are moving and wandering so slow like they're two-legged snails into the grassy clearing nearby the trees of the dark forest they had come out from.

Colt sighed almost in relief and lowered his bow. "It's okay…just some Walkers…"

However, his relief was suddenly short-lived when the three wandering Walkers were suddenly ambushed and attacked by three Runners that lunged at them from out of nowhere. Instantly Colt and the two men hurriedly ducked out of sight and try to hide behind the low rock boulders and bushes as the Runners growled and snarled as they tore the Walkers into pieces.

Glenn was completely stunned horrified by seeing the 'Runners' in reality and in action, and he was almost hyperventilating into a panic attack as Daryl hushed him harshly.

"Oh my God! Ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod!" Glenn muttered to himself in fright and both Daryl and Colt sharply shut him up.

Colt clamped a hand over Glenn's mouth to keep him quiet as he hissed, "Shut up! The Runners will hear us!"

"Yeah, so shut it, China-man!" Daryl snapped.

Glenn moaned a little under Colt's hand and the three men seemed to freeze still as if turning into silent statues when they heard the ripping noises stopping and the growls of Runners seemed to continue as if they're looking for more prey to rip apart to pieces more.

Daryl readied his crossbow to aim and shoot as he was already told by Merle and Colt before that Runners move fast and he could be able to shoot and kill them if he thinks of them like the fast squirrels he usually hunts in the forests, only in a human-like zombified version of them.

Colt kept his hand over Glenn's mouth to be still and quiet and Glenn just shut his eyes as if he's praying internally in his head that he wished for those monstrous creatures to leave and go away.

Daryl peeked a little to see where the Runners are at and he could see that there are only three so far and they were prowling around and about as if trying to scent more prey.

Daryl made careful aim to shoot at one of them as they were unaware that they're being targeted and he made a perfect shot as the bolt hit right at its head, killing it.

But somehow the death of their packmate had pissed off the other two Runners and they were about to roar out loud as if to call for the others in their pack when the two were suddenly killed and their starting roars were interrupted by two flying arrows that came shooting and striking right at their heads.

Daryl turned surprised at Colt that he somehow managed to shoot two arrow bolts at one time from his crossbow, and Colt seemed to smirk smugly from seeing his stunned expression.

The hunter scowled at him at his smugness but he shook it off for later as he checked on Glenn. "You alright, man?"

Glenn gasped as he tried to stand up again on his feet albeit shaking in his knees. "Um…I don't think I am."

He turned to gaze over the dead mutated zombies and was looking more frightened than ever. "So those…they're the Runners?"

Both Colt and Daryl nodded solemnly and Glenn moaned as he voiced out almost loud. "We're screwed."

"Not yet we ain't!" Daryl snapped at him, not liking his moodiness.

"Come on, let's run back and tell the others that we need to leave now. I think these Runners are scouts sent off first to hunt for fresh prey-and that means with them dead now…it won't be long before the others of the Runner pack came following after them fast." Colt said grimly.

The three men knew deep down the dark gravity of the situation and instantly ran like hellhounds are at their feet chasing them and hurriedly went back to the site where their cars and vehicles are waiting and ready to set off and leave the Greene farm.

However, just as they were almost near to that place, Colt almost stumbled to a stop when he had spotted something. "You gotta be kidding me!" he almost cursed out aloud.

Daryl noticed that Colt had stopped and wasn't following and he looked back.

Colt just gestured him to continue. "Go! Just go tell the others to start their cars and get ready to leave fast! Tell Merle to get the decoy ready too!"

He went off running in another direction, towards the house of the Greene family and Daryl wanted to follow after the teenager but he knew that they don't have time left so he went off in a dash to tell Rick and the others to get their vehicles started to leave and get to Merle to have the distraction decoy ready for the incoming Runners.

What Colt had spotted and seen was that he saw two women that he had figured where the old man's daughters coming back into the house as if they had forgotten something.

He had just burst in through the back door with an almost loud opening and closing slam that startled the two girls who were inside the boarded-up house.

"What the hell are you two doing?! We need to leave now!" Colt snapped at them.

The younger Greene blond-haired girl named Beth said, "I saw Lori get in back here. She said she had forgotten something to pack up and she was taking too long so I came in here to check on her!"

Maggie continued. "I followed my sister along when she told me about Lori being here."

Colt cursed with irritated annoyance, and then Lori came down the stairs just in time, holding a small bag which is the thing that she must have stupidly forgot to pack up. "Okay, she's here. Now let's get out of here and leave before…"

Then suddenly Colt gave out a soft gasp, cutting his words off when he saw something through the boarded windows.

"Oh no…" he whispered.

"What?" Beth asked in a small whimper as if she instantly sensed that something is wrong.

Colt turned his head slowly, looking at the people with a horrified look on his face as he whispered. "...They're here…"

Loud ear-deafening roars near the Greene house sounded and echoed and from those monstrous noises it sounds like there are many of them and that it already seemed like they're surrounding the house and entrapping the people in it inside.

Beth sobbed over the hand clamped over her mouth from her sister Maggie as they watched in horror when leaping and sprinting shadows moved fast and around through the house from the board-up windows as slamming and hitting noises were heard with the Runners trying to break into the house.

Colt tensed and looked like he was trying to be brave as he readied his crossbow to fight back against the Runners that might come barging and bursting in soon.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Instead of a Walker herd that overruns the farm-it's the Runners!

Like the chapter? Including its heart-jumping spine-chilling cliffhanger?

Stay tuned for more as there are more thrills and chills and shivers on the next chapters!

I promise there will be more soon!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

ENJOY READERS!

OOOOO


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 8 - ESCAPE AND BLAZING HELLFIRE

OOOOO

Daryl and Glenn had run back to the others as they were by their cars and vehicles and Merle had looked up and seen that Colt wasn't with them.

"What the-hey, where's Colt? Wasn't he with you?" he asked and noticed that the two were in a hurry and both looked frantic and panicked.

"They're here!" Glenn yelled between panting gasps as he ran towards Hershel to get him and his daughters to leave.

"Wait, what?"

Daryl answered Merle's confusion. "The Runners! They're here! And they're coming fast! We need to leave now!"

"SAY WHAT NOW!?" Merle exclaimed incredulously as he went to set his motorcycle up and then set off its timer to deploy its decoy. "I thought I said that they're supposed to get here for a few hours when the moon shines above our heads!"

Daryl growled, "Try telling that to the Runner scouts that went ahead and ambushed some wandering Walkers when we were checking the perimeter!"

Merle didn't need to ask if they killed the Runners that came because the answer was on his brother's face but it still doesn't answer the other question that's on his mind and worrying him. "Where's Colt?"

"He suddenly went off running to the old man farmer's house. Don't know why-" he began but then Daryl was cut off instantly when Glenn came running back to them.

"I know why!" Glenn cried almost aloud as he looked panicked. "Hershel said that Maggie and Beth went back to the house to get Lori who got back in there!"

"And I'm betting that's why he ran over there, he must've seen them and gone to get them," Daryl said and then was turning around to the direction to the Greene house as he said to Merle. "I'll go get them. Tell the others to get in their cars and get ready to leave now."

"I'm coming with you-!" Glenn began saying.

But then suddenly, they didn't have a chance as they froze including the others who were about to finish packing up their stuff into the cars when loud roaring was heard and this time it's near them.

"SHIT! You gotta be kidding me!" Merle cursed as he hurriedly sets up the decoy motorcycle. "They're already HERE!"

Daryl's eyes widened in horror upon looking at something. "And they're surrounding the HOUSE!"

"NO! MAGGIE!" Glenn yelled and was about to blindly charge forward to save his girlfriend but Merle and Daryl Dixon instantly grabbed hold of him by the arms, stopping him from running off to risking his life. "LET ME GO! MAGGIE'S IN THE HOUSE!" he shouted and struggled madly, trying to break free from their hold.

"Damn it, Chinaman! Now's not the time for you going off all crazy and half-cocked like a mad bull! I can get them out of there if you'll just let me set off the decoy!" Merle barked as he and Daryl kept a tight hold on the struggling man.

Once he said that Glenn instantly stopped fighting and looked at Merle desperately as if he's a miracle worker. "You can help them?!" he demanded urgently.

Daryl was curious about it too. "How?"

Seeing that Glenn had stopped, Merle let go as well as his brother and he said. "I just need to start up my bike and then set it off and once it goes running on its own, the Runners will be chasing after it like donkeys following carrots on sticks!"

Merle instantly went to do just that and Daryl told Glenn to get to the others and tell them to start up their vehicles and get ready to roll out. Glenn looked like he wanted to stay to wait for Maggie once Merle distracted the Runners, but he obeyed Daryl and went off in a run to tell the others that they needed to leave now and fast.

Daryl went to Merle to see what kind of decoy he's doing to his bike to distract and lure the Runners away. He almost stared with wide eyes on seeing what he's done with it.

"Is that a boombox?!" Daryl exclaimed.

Merle nodded as he finished attaching wheeled side-stands so that the motorcycle wouldn't fall on its side once it drives off without a driver riding it. "Yep. It's got an automatic remote attached so that I'll set off one hell of a loud noise to get the Runners' complete attention!"

"How do you know it works?!"

"Done it before-Colt's people were the ones who came up with it. It became a thing among them and me to do this kind of trick to lure Runners away. Trust me, little brother, it works!" Merle said as he used a strip of cloth to tie a loop around and on the driving bars to move forward and then pressed and tied a weight on the pedal to start up the bike and keep it moving.

The two men turned their heads swiftly upon hearing crashing sounds and saw that the large pack of Runners is now trying to burst their way in with their super-strong fists and kicks. Merle hurriedly starts it up and the bike went off moving on its own, driving through the clearing in front of the Greene house.

Merle instantly turned on the remote and flipped the switch and then once the motorcycle was a few feet away from where they are and almost far from the house covered almost completely with the horde of Runners, loud booming sounds of random rock-blasting music was blasting out loud from the boombox and Merle Dixon was right.

The decoy worked.

Once the loud music blasted its sounds as loud it can go about the hearing range on a three-mile radius, the Runners instantly stopped their invasion into the house and all the mutated zombies turned on hearing the source.

Then suddenly, as if triggered by their instincts, the Runners all roared and then inhumanely leaped off the house and sprinted and ran fast to catch up with the decoy.

Merle whooped as he and his stunned brother watched them dash off after the riderless motorcycle. "What did I tell ya?! Ha! Take that you stupid sharp-hearing bitches!" he yelled but didn't make it loud so that the Runners wouldn't hear them over the booming blasting ear-deafening music.

They turned to the house and saw that Colt must've known that Merle did his part well and the three women were running out with Colt at the last end running behind them.

"Get to the car, Daryl! We're rolling out now!" Merle ordered as he went to the driver's side and starts up the truck. Inside at the back, there were already Sophia and Carol as they were waiting worriedly for them and Daryl was about to turn and ride shotgun beside Merle when he saw something again that horrified him.

"KID, LOOK OUT!" he suddenly shouts.

But it was already too late.

One of the Runners had broken off from the pack and leaped right at the unsuspecting running teenage boy and tackled him like a super-strong football player.

They rolled around on the ground and the Runner was over the boy and its jaws were wide open and about to bite and tear his face apart when Colt reacted first quickly, used his bow as a shield and its jaws instantly clamped at the shooting curve of the crossbow.

"COLT!" Merle yelled as Sophia cried in fright when they saw this.

"GO! JUST GO!" Colt yelled.

The Runner that was on him kept snarling with its snapping jaws still at the bow's metal curve as if trying to chomp through it and get close to eating him up and Colt furiously struggled to get him off.

THWACK!

Colt gasped when an arrow bolt shot right through and into the Runner's head at the spot of its top skull and it dropped dead instantly to the side and Colt pulled his bow out from the Runner's mouth with a yank.

He looked up to see who saved him and it was Daryl.

Colt breathed in relief as he gasped. "Thanks!"

Daryl came closer and helped the teenager up. "Come on, get up kid! We need to go now!"

He shrugged him off as he brushed his crossbow off its Runner saliva. "No need to tell me twice!" then Colt and Daryl went on a fast run to get to the truck where Merle and his riding occupants were waiting for them.

Maggie and Beth ran straight to where their father and the others that are riding in Dale's RV with TDog as the driver, and Lori had already reached the other vehicle where Rick, Carl, and Shane is with Shane driving.

They didn't hesitate to drive off fast and away from the farm as the Runner pack had been distracted by the decoy as they chased after the music-playing moving motorcycle.

But then just as they were leaving and are almost reaching the turning path that will get them to leave the area of the Greene family land, the Greene family house suddenly exploded in a large fiery wave and the house was burning in a blazing inferno and hellfire.

The three vehicles didn't stop as they kept on driving but on the truck that's leading them all, who are Merle and his riders, they had seen the fiery explosion hit and Merle instantly knew who the culprit was as he glanced at the back mirror to look at Colt.

"You did that!?" he exclaimed almost in shock and amusement.

Colt sighed. "I had to leave a second distraction-just in case the pack of Runners might've decided to change their minds and turn back and chase after us."

"Damn boy…you know you're gonna get in real trouble with the old man of that farmhouse!"

"Well, …it was worth doing it to give us time to escape alive."

"I'll put in a good word that you did it to save us. If they don't accept it, then that's their problem." Daryl offered.

Colt blinked and looked at him surprised and then he smiled. "Thanks. Daryl was it?"

Daryl nodded, turning away as if to hide the embarrassed blush on his face as if he didn't expect the thanks from Colt.

Colt sighed again and laid back as if he was tired and Sophia leaned to rest against his side and Carol lets her since she's happy to have her daughter back and alive.

Colt didn't mind the company as he let the girl rest on him and he closed his eyes while the truck drove fast with the other two vehicles behind them to get as far away as they can from the fallen Greene farm and the pack of Runners.

OOOOO

By the time the three vehicles almost ran out of gas, they stopped right next to a gas station and Shane, Rick and TDog went to siphon all the gas they could find at the station. Lori, Carol, and their children stick together in one spot with Maggie and Beth as they gather by the RV. And the ones on the watch are Dale and Andrea.

Colt, Merle, and Daryl were together by Merle's truck almost farther away from the group to take over ground watch and look out for any stray stragglers like Walkers or Runners that might come at them even if Dale and Andrea are also looking out for any dangers.

Colt frowned intensely as he stared at the almost mangled broken state of his weapon. "That damn chomping Runner bastard messed up my bow!" he muttered grumbling angrily as he started to try to fix it.

Merle snorted and barked out laughing. "Boy, you sure are worse than my brother with his crossbow!"

"The hell is that supposed to mean, Merle?!" Daryl demanded at him snapping, making Merle grin wider with amusement.

It seemed that it's going to take a while for Rick and the other two to come back from siphoning gas and Merle and Daryl Dixon just watched out vigilantly while Colt was busy trying to fix up his crossbow weapon.

Colt decided to stop for a moment to bring out a radio-link walkie talkie and was switching it on to contact back at HQ which is the 'Safe Haven' Colt and Merle were from.

"Damn it!"

Both Daryl and Merle Dixon turned when they heard Colt Gunner cursed as he almost slammed a hand against the walkie-talkie radio he's holding to try to turn its power on.

Merle sighed, knowing grimly what's wrong. "Let me guess-no signal?"

"Yeah!" Colt cursed again as he used one of his hands to try to knock the radio back to work. "Either we're out of range or just our luck, we're out of power in this thing."

Daryl looked thoughtful as he almost bit his thumbnail out of habit. "I could check if there are any batteries in that station, be right back."

He went off towards the small store that was there by the gas station to look for batteries, but what he didn't know is that the walkie-talkie Colt and Merle are using, it's _magical_. But Colt wasn't lying that it's out of power because it ran out of _magic _energy power.

It didn't need mundane normal batteries at all but Colt will keep up an act and pretend with Merle doing the same.

After they had escaped the farm and the Runner pack, the two boys need to plan on how to get the group of survivors back to Safe Haven without revealing the _special _abilities Colt has, which is needed to be kept secret until the leaders of Safe Haven allowed them to reveal it.

As Daryl had left and was a bit far away from him and Merle, Colt concentrated on his magic to use the energy to power up the radio walkie-talkie to contact the others back in their safe place.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! Hope you like it!

Just so you know...the kind of loud rock-blasting music that was used on the decoy to distract the Runners are-''Nickleback We will rock you,'' ''Gloria Estefan Turn the beat around'', and ''ACDC highway to hell''.

Stay tuned and follow on! There will be more soon, I promise!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

ENJOY READERS!

OOOOO


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 9 - HOW TO OUTRUN A 'RUNNER'

OOOOO

They finished siphoning and filling up gas from the gas station, with a little secret help of Colt Gunner's _magic _abilities to suck it all up from the place and fill up the gallons they have with them. Once they fill up the vehicles' tanks to full ones, they set off instantly, not delaying for anything or something else, besides scavenging for food and water they could find.

After putting a safe distance very far and away from the Greene farm and the pack of Runners that might still be there, the three vehicles stopped again in a spot on the empty road somewhere in Georgia and parked near to a thick forest to have a break and rest for a moment.

Rick and Shane checked on the others to make sure they're all okay and not emotionally frazzled from what happened before at the farm and during the escape and journey. While Glenn and TDog did the job on checking and listing over the supplies they have with them, taking inventory on how much water and food they have to last for their journey or something. Dale is on watch above his RV as usual, while Merle, Daryl, and Colt are together again, talking lowly in their own private conversation by the truck and almost away from the others of the group.

"So, this 'Safe Haven'…it's really a safe place?" Daryl asked Colt, not noticing that Merle was glaring at him from behind as if offended with whatever he had said in their conversation.

Colt nodded as he took out and turned on the radio com-link to try to contact the others again. "Yeah, it's safe. It's surrounded by high stone and concrete walls and completely fortified and secure from Walkers _and _Runners," he said.

Merle added in, "Don't forget about the living hostiles, Colt."

"Right, them too," Colt said with slight nods as he fiddled on the buttons like trying to get a signal or something.

Daryl looked at Colt as he kept on messing with the radio. "Is it broken or something?"

Colt shook his head instantly as if he didn't want him anywhere near the device since it's magic-powered and Merle knew the reason why magic shouldn't be revealed so soon as he didn't tell his brother about it yet.

Colt said, "It's fine. I'm just trying to get the signal at whatever range we're at to contact back. Thanks for the batteries you found by the way." he added the latter part in case he might ask.

Merle nodded as he looked towards the distance. "In the meantime Daryl, you go and double-check on our supply load while Colt's trying to call for backup. Who knows if we might need to go and find some more while we're on the road?" Daryl nodded in agreement with his brother and then he turned around to get to Glenn and TDog to do just that, leaving Merle and Colt behind.

Once his brother Daryl was out of earshot, he swiftly turned to Colt and asked demandingly in a low whisper. "You sure you can't use your 'special' abilities to get us to safety and back home?"

Colt sighed and shook his head. "Much as I want to, but I can't. I don't have the right amount of energy in me to teleport or transport this group back into Safe Haven, nor do I have the power enough to manage to create a completely functioning Portkey."

Merle cursed. "Damn it!"

"I know…I can't believe I'm saying this-but we're screwed until I managed to contact the others. Magic is good for almost everything but…it has its limits." Colt said with a gloomy grim look on his face.

"But then you can still use it, right?"

Colt knew what Merle is asking and after looking around and double-checking that the coast is clear and nobody's at hearing range from them he whispered softly. "Sure I can but- as I said before, magic has _limits_, Merle. If I use too much of it at the same and one time, I'll end up being completely exhausted and drained dry like going through an Olympic marathon or something like that."

Merle almost grimaced at the thought and nodded in understanding.

Then he turned around when he noticed Daryl returning but this time he's not alone as Rick and Shane went with him.

Rick went straight to the point as he asked Merle. "Daryl mentioned about this safe place that we're supposed to be heading. How far are we to getting there?"

Colt was the one who answered him. "It's very far. But I'm sure once we contact our HQ with this radio, they'll send the backup to get us because of the Runners."

Shane looked worried when the teenage boy said this. "The Runners? They're going to come after us?"

"Hey, Officer Walsh, don't worry about it. We'll all be okay as long as we're far away from those things! There's no way they could've followed us from the old farm back then," Merle said smugly as he relaxed back against the truck.

Unfortunately, his words were dashed when…

LOUD ROARS!

They all froze when they heard those familiar loud sounds coming from the only creatures they have seen briefly back from the farm and the ones that Colt and Merle know.

Colt gave a frustrated breath and glared at Merle. "You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Merle?!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that the Runners would actually follow us?!" Merle exclaimed protesting.

From the measuring distance of the sounds they've heard, they sound like they are miles away but they can tell in a serious grim situation that soon the Runners will come near after they had heard them.

Colt groaned and turned his head up to the skies as he cursed. "Can't you give us a break for once?! God!"

Then in an ironic way of sorts, God answers his prayers-or rather the radio did.

[_Hello? Is anyone there?_]

Upon hearing the voice Colt and Merle finally expected to hear, Colt snatched the com-link up and turned it on to talk. "Hey! This is the West runners, we hear you! Finally! You sure took your time to contact us back!"

There was static a bit as the male voice replied. [_Sorry about that. We had a slight problem with the communications but we managed to fix it up and got it running again. We noticed your signal trying to get to us once it's back on. What happened? What's been going on?_]

"We encountered a fair number of survivors and we were going to bring them back to HQ. But we have a high priority red-alert situation over here in our end-a pack of Runners is somewhere in the area and we're in serious trouble here as those things are hunting us by now. We need backup, ASAP." Colt reported.

[_Damn!_]

There was static a bit with the others looking tense and anxious as the talker on the other end of the radio responded back. [_We'll be sending backup as soon as possible, but there's a slight problem-we won't be able to make it in time on the GPS location we're getting here from your signal. You guys need to hold on whatever you can do for the moment_.]

Colt frowned intensely when he looked over to the group as they exchanged grim looks before he snapped harshly through the com-link. "And how the bloody hell are we supposed to hold on when we got a pack of Runners tracking and hunting our trail!?"

[_Just…try to find someplace secure and safe for you guys to hold-up and wait there for the time being while we try to get to you soon. We'll do our best but I can't guarantee that they might be able to make it faster than they already can._]

"Well, that's just great!" Merle cursed lowly, disappointed and frustrated at this and Colt felt the same way. "Where the hell are we gonna find a place like that in the middle of nowhere?!"

But then there was no response again from the radio as it gave out static again and the other end seemed to have been turned off communications, making Colt curse at losing contact again.

Then Shane remembered something before and said out loud. "Wait… isn't there a prison around here? I remember seeing it on a map."

They instantly rounded to him as if he just gave God-saving miraculous answers.

"A prison? Where?!" Merle instantly demanded from him.

"Uh-I don't know the name, but I think I remember seeing it marked on one of the maps. It's back there with Dale. He has them." Shane said.

"Well then, let's pack up and move it then! And we better hurry!" Colt said urgently as he went off running to the direction where Dale is at the RV.

The others soon followed as they go off into the set destination towards the prison which will be their temporary safe place from the incoming Runners.

OOOOO

A few hours later, they managed to find out where the prison is that Shane talked about and they got there on time.

However, it seems that either fate itself is playing with them because…

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!?" Merle cursed irritated as he looked over to the fenced clearing near the prison.

At first, when they got there, they saw that there were almost many Walkers roaming about the plain field by the Georgia Correctional prison buildings, but then all of their hearts and guts sank when a few Runners came swooping in for the kill and then started tearing up the Walkers apart until almost half of them are gone. The Runners even leaped and jumped over the fences to get at the Walkers on other sides of them and they don't run or barge through them as if smart enough to not cut themselves from the wires.

Colt frowned with lips pursed tight before he said determinedly. "We need to get in there. That prison place is the only thing that will keep us safe from those Runners for the time-being and hold all of us safe in there until our back-up arrives."

"Well, it's gonna be a massacre if we try to ride our way through into there. Those Runners maybe only about four to six. But they're enough to take down two out of three of our cars and shove them over with their mutating super-strength." Merle pointed out.

Colt glared at Merle and asked sarcastically. "Well, do you have any bright ideas?"

Merle had to admit that he got none but Glenn does as his eyes seem to brighten up like a light-bulb. "I got it!"

They looked at him and Glenn almost blushed at their scrutiny before he responded. "They hear sounds sharply like dogs, right? Then… can't we use their acute hearing as their weakness or something?"

The others seemed confused but Colt seemed to realize where he might be going with the idea that he might have, and he asked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe we could use the sharp and high sounds of the feedback from your radio and into those speakers up at one of the prison buildings and use it against the Runners to disable them and make them run away from it. Will that work?"

Silence for a moment before…

"China-man, if only I were gay, I would kiss you square on the lips right now!" Merle said with a wide grin, making Glenn flinch and back away from him as if he's turned really gay.

Daryl groaned and looked at his brother with disbelief. "Really, Merle?!"

"Sheesh! I'm kidding! Can't you guys take a joke?" Merle said amusedly with hands up to jokingly defend himself.

"I don't think this is the right time and place to be making some amusement, Merle," Colt said dryly.

"But…running and going for those speakers at the prison. It's a suicide mission." Rick said gravely. "Only the fastest runner might be able to get there and do that."

And the only ones who are the fastest runners…and being stared at pointedly was Glenn Rhee and Colt Gunner (Merle was the one looking at Colt).

Colt was about to volunteer but Merle instantly stopped him. "Nope. You're not going, kid," he said firmly like he's his father.

Colt glared at him incredulously. "Excuse you!? And why not?"

"Cause your mama won't forgive me if you get yourself into that kind of danger like that, Colt. Now shut up and let Glenn do it. He runs faster like you, so he'll be able to make it. You just tell him what to do with the radio and connect it with the speakers to release that screeching sound to drive away the Runners." Merle commanded him in soldier mode.

Colt wanted to protest but from Merle's tone he was serious so he held back and obeyed him grudgingly.

However, after Merle nodded satisfied that the boy listened and turned around to talk with his brother Daryl, Rick and Shane to get the others ready with the cars and drive once Glenn goes running for the prison-Merle didn't notice the devious look in Colt's eyes as he approached Glenn when he came towards him to instruct on using the radio and its feedback.

After Merle and the others had talked and prepared themselves to get ready to leave, he and Daryl went to check on Glenn and Colt if they're done with teaching instructions for their plan or something. Then Merle realized something when he and Daryl turned around.

"Wait a minute-Chinaman, why are you still here…? OH HELL NO!" he shouted almost loudly when he realized that Colt went off running instead of Glenn and he could instantly tell that he took over the suicidal mission instead of the Asian man because Glenn was bending over, his arms wrapping and clutching himself by the place of his guts as if he got hit there.

"DAMN IT, KID! YOU RECKLESS IDIOTIC BOY!" Merle hollered loudly angry.

Colt didn't stop running even when he heard Merle yelling loudly behind him as he focused on running straight, heading towards the prison building where there are the visible loudspeakers up there.

He was fast enough to run and dodge the walkers that were trying to grab at him, and he maneuvered easily through the slow-moving zombies like he's been used to this a long time before he finally reached the building.

Then Colt's adrenaline almost reached its high peak when he heard the Runners roar again as they noticed him and as he climbed up the ladder hurriedly, he could almost feel about two or four of them running after him from behind.

He got to the top, ran towards one of the loudspeakers and quickly did his work on connecting the radio and making loud feedback into the speakers and he didn't break focus even when he could hear the Runners trying to learn fast on climbing up the ladder to get to him.

Just before one or two of the Runners were about halfway reaching to the top where Colt is, there were loud gunshots and the mutated zombies that climbed were instantly shot dead by Merle and the others who took action as they watched Colt far away from where they are.

Good thing that both Merle and Andrea are sharpshooters when they killed the Runners that were climbing and the others are shooting in other directions as if trying to distract the Runners away from Colt.

Colt almost whooped in triumph when he finished his work and then turned the speakers on with his magic. He quickly got his hands shut over his ears as loud screeching feedback sounded out from them and instantly the Runners reacted in spasms and jolts and mutated hands clawing at their ears, as the sounds completely pained and hurt them of their sharp hearing.

Glenn was happy to see that his idea had worked and instantly after a few painful seconds, the pack of Runners decided to run away from the feedback and they went off dashing and leaping to another direction, trying to run away and keep a distance away from the shrieking speaker feed.

The others were happy to see this as well, even with the Runners had also decimated about all of the Walkers that were leftover remaining in the prison clearings. Only a few remained that are walking about, in a small count of three to five walkers.

Merle sighed in relief before he nodded to his brother, Rick, and Shane to get the others ready and get to the prison before the Runners might come back.

The feedback was still powered up and running while they drove inside and it only stopped until all of them got in and the gates were closed shut behind the three vehicles.

Merle got out of the truck and was standing by and waiting for Colt with agitation when he climbed down and he didn't hesitate to hold back as he gave the teenager a piece of his mind-both verbally and physically.

Colt didn't know this until it was too late. "Hey, Merle. The plan worked and-OW! Hey! What was that for?!" he exclaimed incredulously when he got slapped upside the back of his head from Merle's hand.

"That-is for being the reckless suicidal being that you are, boy! Seriously, Glenn over there is faster than you…and you had to be the idiot to take over without caring for the consequences!" Merle sharply scolded him which is another one of those firsts that he's a changed man, much to their audience's surprise and shock. "You could've been killed! Didn't you think about how your mom would suffer if she found out about it?!"

Colt sighed as he rubbed his head. "Of course I do. But I made it, didn't I? The feedback worked and it looks like the Runners might not be coming back for a moment. Now let's all go inside this prison and hold up here for a while until backup arrives."

"Damn you, really…alright, Officer Friendly!" Merle hollered over to Rick. "It's safe now, we better get everyone inside and all of the stuff before those things come running back!"

Rick nodded and he and Shane helped the others to move their stuff and get everyone in the group inside the prison while Merle, Daryl, and Colt stood guard and on the watch.

Unknowing to all of them, there is something else inside the prison.

A shadowy figure hiding in the shadows, watching them outside through one of the broken windows of one of the prison buildings.

The being that's watching them had already noticed them arrive since Colt started running into the prison and set off the speakers to drive the Runners away.

And whoever this unknown is…either it might be a good one…or a _bad _one.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

WOW! So MANY kudos, comments and the number of people who bookmarked this story in AO3!

Thank you, Readers!

I'm sorry it took so long to update because the internet at home has been undergoing maintenance and repair. So annoying and frustrating! But I took the time into writing more of the chapters and saving them so that I would edit, rewrite, and then post and update them. Hope you like it!

Whew! This is one _very _long chapter, hope you like it! They made it to the prison! Will Harry and his people be able to make it before Merle and Colt's group end up getting hunted by the Runners again or might encounter the Governor and his men of Woodbury or something else that's even _worse_?

Find out in the next chapters of the story! Stay tuned!

There will be more, I promise!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 10 - WELCOME TO THE 'SAFE HAVEN'

OOOOO

They had to take a short break for the group to eat food and drink water to replenish their energy and it only took about a few minutes before Colt and Merle urgently ushered them inside into one of the prison buildings before the pack of Runners might return back soon.

They followed and obeyed them-even though Lori seemed to be the only one who protested over why they're following a redneck and a kid-since they trusted them as the two of them were the reason they've been saved before back in the farm and now from those mutated zombies.

At first, Lori almost demanded at Rick or Shane to take over their roles as they used to before when they were leading the group, but both men refused and scolded her to keep quiet because the two men knew they were out of their depths since they don't know much of the unknown and unexpected new dangers that they're facing now.

So they left the leadership mantle to Merle and his young companion Colt since they're also the ones who will lead them back to wherever safe community they had came from and they were grateful that it is somewhere safe out there that managed to survive and live through the zombie apocalypse.

Daryl was a bit surprised at this but he was still happy to be reunited with his brother and be by his side when he saw that he had completely changed from the man he was before, and it was thanks to Colt's people from wherever they came from.

Right now, they hurriedly parked their cars and they were directed by Merle to hide them directly out of sight in case they might encounter any hostile survivors that would be out there, then they grabbed their stuff and brought them inside with Merle, Colt, and Daryl taking the lead.

They managed to go through a hallway, safe and without any dangers hidden in the shadows and reached into a cellblock that is completely empty of anyone or anything-thanks to Colt's _special _(magic) skills.

They sighed with relief as they settled inside when Merle, Colt, and Daryl double-checked the area of the cell block and they announced that everything is all clear and safe.

Some of them started to sort their stuff out and others went to the cells to choose where they want to sleep in as Merle and Daryl moved to shut the cell doors of the block behind them.

Colt looked around as if to double-check the area again before he climbed up the stairs and went to look out through the windows to see if any of the Runners had come back.

When he saw nothing, he turned his head and almost smiled on seeing the little girl Sophia that he saved was talking animatedly happy with her mother inside the cell they chose to be in, as Carol felt the same while still holding her daughter in her arms and sitting on her lap as if afraid that she might disappear.

But then he frowned when he heard with his 'sharp' hearing as Sophia told her mother her story of what she's gone through when she was lost.

"...I was hiding in some small house and ate little sardines in a can and then had to run away from more Walkers that saw me, and I lost my doll when I almost fell into a pond and had to run in another direction when more Walkers came. But then I was suddenly saved by some strangers that saw me and they killed all the Walkers that were chasing me, Momma. The strangers were all guys, but something about them got me a little scared, like how you were with daddy Ed before…" Sophia said as she told her mother.

Colt and Carol both looked like they knew where this was going as Sophia went on with her story and Colt gave a dark grim look while Carol looked a bit worried over what her daughter might've gone through with the strange group of men.

Colt didn't notice that Merle and Daryl went to his side as the two men were about to have the boy join in the conversation they were about to have, but then they noticed that Colt was standing by and listening to what Sophia is saying so they listened in as well.

But what the two men are now hearing as well as Colt, did _not _make them happy at the very least.

Sophia continued, "…after they saved me, the guys said they will help me find my momma and the others back from where I'm from. But I knew that there was really something strange because some of them were looking at me weird and asked me some weird stuff."

Carol didn't dare to ask as she knew what kind of men her daughter was with as she hesitantly asked her child, "And what did they ask you, Sophia?"

"They said that they're surprised to see a little girl like me all alone and they asked me if there were more girls like me back in the group. I felt like not telling them that, so I lied to them that I'm the only one. But that got them acting more weird and strange to me, Momma." Sophia said, and she looked a little scared as she remembered this.

Carol's arms tightened a bit around her girl as if protecting her from the monsters. "What?"

"Those guys and I were camping in another house and was about to sleep there for the night. They gave me some water and food and then a sleeping bag for me to sleep in, but I didn't. I pretended to sleep and then they were talking weird about me like they wanted to have their 'fun' now and that they didn't want to help me find you and the others."

Carol held back her horrified gasp when Sophia said about the men wanting to have 'fun' as she knew deep down what that meant and all three boys that were eavesdropping had darkened angry expressions like they wanted to hunt those men down and kill them with their bare hands.

"I got scared upon hearing that and I was really glad when one of them said that they're not going to 'play' with me that night and I waited as quiet like a little mouse when I listened to them all go to sleep. After I checked and made sure that they did, I sneaked out, grabbed whatever food and water I could carry with me and ran away far as I could away from them." Sophia said and looked as if she was happy to get away from there without being chased by them.

Carol was instantly relieved at this as well as the trio listening and then Sophia finished her tale. "Then I don't know how long I was lost, but I managed to get through with the food and water I have and then found some houses and hid myself to go to sleep during the nights, and making sure that the guys weren't following me or any Walkers that are there to catch me, while I was trying to find my way back all along the way. It was then that I was at my last bottle of water and few food crackers that I almost got caught by some Walkers and I was running until I bumped into Colt and Mr. Merle and they saved me and brought back to you, Momma."

Carol hugged her daughter in her arms almost tight as happy tears were in her eyes. "And I'm very glad they did. I'm so happy that you're here, Sophia." Sophia was happy too and didn't mind the tight squeezing as she hugged her mother back.

Colt sighed in a deep breath before he turned to Merle and Daryl as if he had already noticed that they were there. "So what's up?" he asked.

It almost took a long while for the two adult rednecks to snap out of their dark thoughts of planning and wanting to hunt down the group of men who wanted to hurt Sophia in the most sickening ways. Merle shook his head before he turned to Colt and said, "It looks like that this place is good enough to hold up for a while as our backup arrives. You better give the location and coordinates back at HQ to where we're at while they're trying to reach and find us."

Colt nodded as he took out the radio and went to a corner to privately call them. Then Daryl figured that he could use this chance to talk to Merle and ask him how much he's changed and why he hasn't come back and been looking for him.

"So what happened to you, Merle? How did you escape the city after losing your hand and almost bled to death?" Daryl asked.

Merle snorted as his eyes glazed a bit like he's remembering that time. "It was ironic, little brother. A cop was the one who cuffed me and when I got out, it was another cop who saved me and brought me to the boy's homeland. She works part-time as security for the runners that go outside Safe Haven and when she found me, she didn't hesitate to stop and ask me questions and just brought me back and got me all healed up. I was out of it at the time, but when I woke up and became clear-headed, they got me clean and sober of my drug addiction, had me go through rehab with a bit of force, and let me stay there and live with them, even though they knew that I was a former washed-out brash redneck and an ex-military guy. They didn't care a bit that I was rude and all that to them at first. They just took me in with all that sappy kindness that they have, but they're the toughest and strongest people you'd ever meet, Daryl. After I got sober and drug-free clean, the leader didn't hesitate to offer me positions into being part of the security force of their land and also offered to help me with finding you and bringing you back where I'm from."

"Damn…those people did all that?" Daryl said stunned as he couldn't believe that there's someone out there who would accept Merle like that with the kind of personality he had. Merle just shrugged and replied. "Yep, they did, little brother. And neither them nor me ever regretted it. I owe them for it. That's what got me here and then found you."

Daryl looked over to Colt as he spoke softly when a connection had patched through and he's relaying the coordinates of the location they're in. "You think these people will let us in?"

Merle snorted as if the idea that they won't be is outrageous. "Of course, they will! Ever since my time staying with them, I've been telling them lots and lots of stories about all of you. They know that you're good people, so they won't hesitate to let you in. Although…Officer Friendly on the other hand…"

Daryl understood as he and his older brother glanced towards Rick who was with his son Carl and his friend Shane, while Lori seemed to be doing something else as she's not with them.

Colt had finished and was walking back to tell Merle and Daryl that he told HQ of their location and that they're coming soon but as he got near them, he suddenly stopped and instantly froze in his steps like he felt something from his 'magic' sensors.

Colt's eyes narrowed suddenly as he slowly looked around the cell block and then he said. "Someone else is here."

Merle blinked confused at his unexpected sudden words. "Huh? What?"

Then he moved fast almost like lightning and then inspected each of the cells one by one as if trying to find something he had missed in the block.

Both Merle and Daryl were confused as he's doing this but Merle suddenly realized as he's the only one who knows about 'magic' and not his brother and the others yet and he hurriedly went forward to Colt as he kept on checking the inside of the cells. "What is it? What did you find out?" he demanded in a low whisper.

Colt didn't answer until he found what he was looking for and he seemed to be glaring fiercely at the empty cell which he felt that there was something in there. "Shit-someone else is really here. And they were in this cell."

"How can you tell?" Daryl asked as he approached them.

Colt cursed to himself mentally as he's forgotten that he was there but Merle instantly thought up an excuse that would be able to hide away Colt's 'special' abilities. "Look at the inside of the cell, little brother. Have you noticed how it's _cleaner _than the rest of them here in this block?"

It worked as Daryl's observant eyes noticed the differences and he tensed and then looked around sharply as if whatever unknown enemy might be hiding inside the block with them.

"Crap-if there were people here…" Daryl began in a low whisper as if to not scare the others that are in the hearing range.

Colt nodded grimly. "Then they're somewhere in this prison. We'll need to get out of this block and have the others stay here locked up while we look for them. How about the three of us go while the others hold the fort?"

Then Daryl had a thought and asked. "What are the chances that whoever's here might've already died? I mean-this prison also got Walkers roaming around inside."

Merle pointed out to his brother. "If there were obvious signs that is, but seeing the recent cleanliness of this cell…I'd say that they're still here and living for three days up to now." Colt nodded in agreement with him and Daryl nodded too as he didn't think of seeing it.

Then the three guys instantly went down and only told Rick and Shane that there are others inside the prison. They tensed but Merle and Colt reassured them that they'll check it out and deal with it, while the others will just stay inside the block and lock themselves in case whoever was there before might come back.

Rick and Shane looked like they wanted to go along but they decided to stay since Rick has his family and Shane wanted to prove himself that he's a good person still and stayed to protect them in the block.

The two men shut and locked the cell doors as Colt, Merle and Daryl left and they watched them go off into the darkness of the hallway. Then they prayed internally to themselves that they'll come back unscathed and alive.

OOOOO

"You sure you're going the right way, Colt?" Merle whispered like this is the same from last time back when Colt and Merle got lost and then found Sophia before.

Colt almost jumped visibly as he's in the lead and didn't turn around at Merle from behind. "Damn it, Merle! Quit whispering like that! It's annoying!" he snapped hissing at him while holding up and aiming his crossbow. Daryl is at the end and he was aiming his crossbow at the other end from their backs in case of anything that might come at them from behind.

Merle almost smirked under the dark as he teased the teenager. "Aw, what's the matter, boy? Scared of the dark?"

"I'm not-but your whispering ain't helping!" Colt snapped at him again, as he didn't want to reveal the truth that Merle's whispers sounded almost creepy while they quietly trek through the shadowy dark hallway. Merle grinned knowingly as if he knew that Colt's scared but then he became serious as they reached the end and went into another cell block that's also empty. However, they knew that appearances can be deceiving.

Slowly, they split up and checked around the cell block they're now in and they made sure they were still quiet as they looked around and checked if the unknown living occupants are there. Daryl and Merle looked around on the lower floor while Colt carefully and silently went up the stairs to check the upper floor.

Colt was slow and quiet in his movements and checked each of the cells despite the low sunlight from the windows and the cells are still shadowed in darkness, but he didn't use a flashlight or anything to light it up so that he wouldn't spook whoever or whatever might be hiding. He tried to heighten the senses of his eyesight and hearing as he's on guard against whatever might come at him while he checks on all of the cells above the floor.

When he didn't seem to find anything, he turned around to look down to see if Merle or Daryl had found anything. Colt didn't realize that he just made a mistake to himself when he turned his back at one of the empty cells and looked down over the railing.

As Colt also made another mistake on lowering his weapon and his guard, the figure that was hiding in shadows, instantly came out and ran right at Colt from behind, body-shoving him over the railing once he dropped his guard slightly.

Colt yelled as he got pushed but he reacted quicker and grab the railing with both hands before he was about to fall over into the darkness. Colt's crossbow is the only thing that fell and it gave a sound clatter on the ground below.

When the figure revealed itself, he was clad completely in dark black clothes and had a gas mask on. Also, the dark-clothed figure was shaped to be a male of sorts, considering his body shape.

"HEY!"

The attacker's head turned at the directions of the shouts and he saw Daryl and Merle running at him after they ran up the stairs, and he instantly ran away in another direction while Daryl went to help Colt up and Merle chased after the attacker.

"Don't worry, I got you, kid!" Daryl said as he reached down both hands to grab at Colt.

"DARYL! BEHIND YOU!"

He instantly reacted at Colt's yells, turned around and instantly aimed his crossbow right at another attacker that was pointing a gun at him from behind and he had been hiding in another dark cell-like the other one. They were at a stalemate considering they're both aiming at each other's heads while Colt strained to climb himself up the railing.

The other attacker is also masked just like the previous one but this looked to be a chubby fat figure. The fat one started stuttering while trying to act brave and the gun he's holding is a little shaky in his grip. "D-Don't make any sudden funny m-moves! You hear me?"

Daryl grunted at him in response as he didn't want to take the risky chances to shoot first, considering the way the other one seemed to be shaking in his boots at his intimidating presence, and he might get himself shot if he did. Then he could hear yells and pained shouts as Merle had caught up with the attacker that pushed Colt.

"GOT YA, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! Trying to push my buddy over, huh?!" Merle growled as he got the masked male in a tight chokehold.

The masked attacker tried to fight back by getting a knife out from one of the hidden sheaths but Merle instantly anticipated the attack and blocked it and then made him drop the knife by twisting the hand holding it in a painful twist.

The attacker gave out a pained cry beneath the gas mask and dropped his knife and Merle tightened his chokehold with one arm that had the metal prosthetic while he reached his free hand that blocked the knife and remove the mask.

Then Merle blinked in shock as if he recognizes the person when he unmasked him. "Galley?!"

A young male teenager that's named 'Galley' grunted as he tried to break away from his grip. "Yeah, it's me-now let go, Merle!"

Merle instantly let go but he quickly grabbed the dropped knife before this one might get any ideas.

Galley gasped as if taking a breath before he shouted out to the masked fat one. "Hey, Sergey, it's alright! Turns out it's my friends, so put your gun down!"

The fat one who's called 'Sergey' turned his head slightly to look at Galley before looking back at Daryl as they still pointed weapons at each other. "Are you sure? They don't look very friendly," he said in a feeble nervous voice.

Galley sighed as if expecting that and reassured him while rubbing his bruised neck. "I'm sure, now put it down Sergey before you hurt somebody."

Sergey slowly lowered his gun and Daryl did the same though the redneck just kept glaring pointedly at the chubby guy as if daring him to try anything but then their staring contest was broken when Colt cried out and they remembered that he's still trying to hold on the railing while hanging and instantly went to help him up.

Merle laughed as he slapped a hand to Galley's back, making him jump slightly at the action. "Never thought I'd see you here. What are you doing here anyway? You the backup we've been waiting for?"

Galley snorted. "You wish. No, I came here on my own and I found Sergey on the way and-"

"AND I GOT HALF A MIND TO BEAT YOU UP BLACK AND BLUE FOR SHOVING ME OVER, GALLEY!" Colt yelled angrily as he has pulled up safely thanks to Daryl and Sergey's help, and he was marching straight at Galley who was the one that pushed him over the railing and almost made him fall to his death.

Instantly he was stopped by Merle and Colt struggled to go at Galley with fists flying but he was held back. "Damn it, Merle, let me go! I'm gonna give him a piece of my bloody knuckle sandwich!" Colt yelled angrily as Galley just grinned at him and backed away a bit.

"Hey, hey, calm down boy! Let's not have ourselves a cock-fight right here and now, and there might be Walkers about inside this prison that's gonna hear the noise! So stop!" Merle said to him. And it worked as Colt instantly calmed down at his words but he still glared at Galley as if promising death if he tries it again.

"Fine…" Colt broke off from Merle and went to Daryl's side to cool off a bit but then he stopped when he spotted something behind Daryl and Sergey. "And who…are _they_?"

Daryl tensed and almost raised up his crossbow when he turned around and saw three more strangers that came out from the other cells at the back behind them.

This time, it looked to be the former prisoners of the fallen prison, but from the looks of these three guys, they don't look much like real criminals in the worst of ways.

"They're cool, Colt. The three guys have been here long before the prison fell and they've lived long enough until Sergey and me came here. I can vouch for them." Galley responded calmly as Sergey went to their side as if to defend them.

Colt glared at the three former 'prisoners' suspiciously with eyes narrowed before he asked, "You sure these guys are trustworthy, Galley? Coz I'm pretty sure that I remember the last time you made a mistake on trusting these kinds of people before."

Galley sighed. "I'm sure. I learned my lesson the hard way from last time, Colt. I'm not that stupid enough to do it again, even by knowing them for the first time or something."

"What were they in for?" Merle asked curiously, watching vigilantly at the three men as they just stood by with Sergey and stared back at them.

"One was falsely accused of manslaughter while holding a toy gun, the other was caught for robbery, and the last one got caught in a wrong place at the wrong time and got himself charged for it without being given a chance to prove his innocence," Sergey responded the question for Merle.

"Damn…This is one of the reasons I'm glad that the system doesn't exist anymore when the apocalypse hit," Merle said, looking at the three prisoners with a bit of sympathy as if he feels how they felt on being imprisoned with false charges and something like that.

Colt and Daryl agreed as well at Merle's statement and then Daryl noticed someone else, as he saw a slightly tall and lithe slender figure hovering protectively at a smaller figure hiding behind the tall one inside another dark cell, nearby the four guys.

"And who's that?" he asked.

Colt and Merle looked over to see what Daryl's looking at and saw them as they tried to hide deeper underneath the dark cover of the shadows when they realized that they've been seen.

Galley turns to look over what the three guys were looking at and then nodded as if the two hidden shadows don't bother him as he replied. "That's Siren and the little one is Mika. I found those two were running lost and trying to outrun a herd of Walkers chasing them after Sergey and I had found the living prisoners in the prison and then saved them and brought them here. Mika's a little shy but she'll soon grow to accept you like the cute kid she is. It's Siren you need to watch out for."

Colt instantly looked at Galley as if he said that Siren is the dangerous type. "Why?" he said in a slightly demanding tone.

Galley ignored it as he continued, "Siren's been looking out and caring for Mika ever since she lost her older sister and then Siren found her. She's _really _overprotective with her charge, so watch out if you try anything funny with the little one. She'll snap at you like how an angry Mama Bear goes if you mess with her cub."

Colt nodded at his warning and looked at Siren who is clad in fitted dark black clothing and she had a bandanna tied over her lower face. The only thing visible that shows her feminine appearance was her low cut boyish blonde hair, blue eyes, and female-shaped body figure. The little girl Mika was still hiding behind Siren's legs as if scared of them instead of shy.

"Hey, what kind of name is 'Siren' anyway? Is that some kind of stage name or was she a singer or something?" Merle asked.

Galley glared at him instantly as if he said something offensive. "Do _not _go there, Merle. Trust me when I say that you should not ask why her name's like that. I know, coz I almost experienced it first hand on what she can really do and how lethal she can be when it comes to what she perceives as a threat or enemy." he warned him.

"Hey, we need to get back to the others. They might worry and bring in the calvary if we're gone too long." Daryl points out, knowing that Rick or Shane might decide to follow after them as he said. Both Colt and Merle nodded in understanding and they looked to Galley. Colt said. "Hey, Galley. We also got a group of survivors in another cell block. You don't mind sharing space with us?"

Galley just shrugged in a nonchalant way. "I don't mind as long as the others here would like to get along with new people. They could use it since they've been a bit isolated for long when I came here."

"It's fine, but…I think that those three should change their clothes. There are two certain people among our group who won't react kindly once they take a first glance at what they're wearing now." Merle said and pointedly look at the three guys in prison clothes, who gave confused looks at his statement.

The guy Galley was also confused but Colt answered for him. "In our group, there are two former cops among them."

With that, he nodded in understanding and then gestured at Siren and Sergey to do that and they nodded as they led the three men to change their clothes.

It didn't take long for them to come back to the others of the group and Rick and Shane were the ones standing guard by the cell doors and almost stood in alert when they saw them and the new people approaching.

Rick looked at the newcomers suspiciously while Shane gave a questioning look towards Colt, Merle, and Daryl. Colt nodded back to the others. "I know one of them, he's another runner like me and Merle. He found and saved these groups of survivors and they were holding up here in the prison before we arrived. Apparently, they're the ones who were here first and they were at another block when we came in."

"So they're good people?" Rick asked.

Merle nodded and said. "Don't worry about it, Officer Friendly. I can vouch for all of them. They were also looking for a safe place to stay and our buddy Galley over there had to bring them here but couldn't find a way to contact back because he forgot to bring his radio at the time when he left." What Merle said was true during the earlier conversation he, Colt and Galley had when they talked quickly and private over why Galley had gone out of Safe Haven alone. Apparently, Galley wanted to go out on his own to look for whatever family he had left that was still lost in the apocalypse. But on the way, he had stumbled into Sergey, then the prison with its last ex-convicts, and lastly Siren and Mika.

Rick and Shane took almost a tense moment before they believed them and then they let them all in. Daryl grunted and went in first before the others followed, coming inside the cell block. Lori and the others of the group went out of their cells to take a look at the new people that the three guys had found.

"Hey," Beth greeted Mika when she saw her, and she smiled slightly amused when the little girl reacted cutely by hiding behind Siren again and trying to bury her face against her legs to hide more.

Siren just looked down at the child with warm eyes before she nodded in a gesture to Maggie as if trying to make her understand that Mika's a little shy right now.

Colt nodded to Galley as if starting introductions and he did. Galley stepped forward and took over to tell the others who they are. "I'm Galley. I'm from the safe place same where Colt and Merle were from. I was out on my own alone, trying to find somebody when I stumbled into these survivors." Then he nodded to each of them in turn and said, "This is Sergey (fat Asian teenage boy waves hand nervously in greeting), Siren (blonde mask girl just nods), Mika (little girl keeps hiding behind Siren), Oscar (black man), Axel (mustache-bearded pale man), and Big Tiny (the tallest big black man). Oh, that's really his name-his nickname that he knows. He doesn't know his real one because he lost his memory one time when he almost got caught by Walkers and hit his head by accident." Galley had discussed early to the ex-convicts to play along at his lead so that the others wouldn't know that they were former surviving prisoners in the prison and the three men agreed and followed his orders, trusting him.

To sweeten the deal in a way, Colt chimed in as he gestured a hand at the new people. "They also have lots of food and water they had found earlier when they were here first at the prison. Anyone willing to share nicely, come around and get some. There's plenty for everybody."

At the mention of more food and water, they gathered around with Carl Grimes and Sophia being the first to bravely come forward to greet the newcomers, especially to the shy Mika and the others soon followed, exchanging pleasant conversation, including Rick and Shane. The only one left standing by and was still looking and almost glaring suspiciously was just Lori. Daryl seemed to notice this but he ignored the 'queen bitch' as he smiled at seeing his brother Merle chatting comfortably with Hershel and saw Colt reassuring the wary Siren to have Hershel greet and talk to her.

It was a few hours later as they were all staying in the cell block, eating their meals with Carol, Siren, and Colt as the cooks. Then when they were drinking their water, they suddenly heard heart-stopping familiar sounds that they wished they didn't come back.

Loud roars from the Runners again and instantly the Dixon brothers and Colt reacted into action with Galley and Siren coming along as well. The others, namely Rick and Shane, they went to try to hide back inside their chosen respective cells and lock themselves in for a safety in case they might barge in and invade inside the prison.

Colt looked through the windows and cursed internally when he saw the numbers of the Runners that are hurrying in inhuman dashes towards the prison. "SHIT! There's too many of them!" Merle cursed aloud as he knew that they only got a few bullets in their guns and a lesser amount of weapons they have to not be able to fight against that many of the Runner pack.

Daryl curses as well when he looked outside. "And we won't be able to run out and get away even with our cars-they'll be on us if we try to get a chance out there!"

"Damn it! Where's that-?!" Galley began but got instantly interrupted.

LOUD CONTINUOUS GUNSHOTS!

They were suddenly silent in surprise when numerous and continuous gunshots from guns came out of nowhere and then army-like or military-issued vehicles came swooping in with shooters going for the kill. Instantly, Merle, Colt, and Galley were relieved as they recognized who were the people that came to save the day-in a literal way-and heading towards the prison.

Colt sighed and relaxed his back against the wall side of the windows as if he's completely exhausted. "They made it!" he breathed with a soft sigh.

"And about time too!" Merle hollered as he watched their armed backup shoot at the Runners until they're all dead.

And to think…they almost thought that it was going to be their last day on earth when the massive pack of Runners came running until their backup came right on time to rescue them and transport them back to HQ.

OOOOO

Though there were some among the survivors that were hesitant to follow after their guides and transports to wherever the 'Safe Haven' is, they were convinced when more repeated reassurances were given from Merle Dixon and Colt Gunner. And also Daryl added in with the convincing as he trusted his brother's word that they'll be safe when they get there.

The trip was a bit long as it almost took half a day, though some of the people among the backup offered to take over driving in Dale's RV and Hershel's truck so that the others could rest during the driving trip.

The others were happy to take a break and rest, but Rick and Shane were the only ones awake, as well as Daryl as he rode with Merle and Colt again in their truck, during the ride.

The other survivors in Galley's side were riding in the other vehicle transports and all the vehicles went in a straight line, going towards the safe place and land they were heading to.

It was almost sunset as they got there and the light is still a bit bright as they were going through some sort of massive thick forest and when they were driving through it, it's like they're going through a difficult maze through the grand greenery that Rick, Shane, and Daryl couldn't be able to keep track on the path they're driving by.

Then they were all staring in stunned wonder and shock as they had gotten out the massive forest maze and were heading down the road towards the high-walled community and land they've just seen at an almost far away distance.

When they got closer, they had seen the truth on Colt's earlier words that the walls around the safe place were high stone and concrete thick ones. They could also see at the very tops and corner sides that there are set-up watch towers with people there posted as look-outs.

They entered through the thick metal gates that they figured is the only entrance and exits, as it opened and then it closed again in almost slow motion after the last vehicle of the parade had passed through.

Rick and Shane got out to wake the others after they had parked almost far away from the sole double-gates of the walled community and when the others awoke, they were almost in awe and wonder as they looked around at the new safe place they're in. Galley's survivors were also giving the same reactions when they arrived inside.

Then the others noticed-except Merle, Colt, and Galley-that there was a man coming towards them to greet them, and he looked to be the leader of the community, even though the other people he's walking with, also looked to be part of the leading council or something.

The man is British and with his almost shaggy black hair, bright green eyes and a slightly noticeable lightning-scar on his forehead, he just smiled in greeting to all of the new survivors in a gentle kind way that they believed that this community leader is a good leader.

"Hello, everyone. I am Hadrian Black. But you can call me Harry, as some of my friends called me." Harry said and smiled warmly to the group of newcomers. "Welcome to your new home, folks. Welcome...to the Safe Haven."

And so…another story begins, as the group of new survivors were taken in generously inside the safe community and fortified secured land they're in. And their lives will be changed into new turns and chances of their new lives that they wouldn't expect in the future.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another super-long chapter! I hope you like it!

They made it! They finally made it! And right on time too!

Now let's see what happens next on how the group of survivors fits in their new home and with its residents living in it-including the secretive 'magical' ones!

Stay tuned for the next chapters of the story!

There will be more, I promise! Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 11 - NEW HOME, NEW LIFE, AND NEW CHANCES

OOOOO

When Harry had gotten word from the people who are manning the communications and told him about the West runners finding survivors and having trouble with Runners, he didn't hesitate to give out orders on sending back-up to save them and bring them back safely to Safe Haven.

He got very anxious and worried that the runners or survivors might not make it out alive when dealing with a pack of Runners, but all of his worries were soothed from his first-time boyfriend and partner Damian Wolfe, a male wolf shape-shifter and that his concerns were dashed when they had come back and returned to Safe Haven along with the new survivors the West runners had found and brought in.

Harry knew about Merle Dixon wanting to go on a run to search for his brother ever since they had found him, brought him to Safe Haven and treated him of his injuries and drug abuse. When the time came that Merle was cleared officially that he could go outside, the only thing the Dixon man focused on was finding his brother.

He was skeptical at first on sending Colt Gunner to go with him at the West run but he consented when Colt's mother approved of it and that Merle needed someone to keep an eye on him in case he falls back to his bad drug habits, even though Merle still cared deeply for the family he's got left out there. So Harry approved it and they left, and he got worried when he hadn't gotten word from them until he was told that they were in trouble and then he sent help to get them.

Now before the driving entourage came back and were about to enter into Safe Haven, Harry was by the high balcony that looked over the walls of the grand building he's in as his home and main office for him and his friends as 'Elders' of Safe Haven, and he saw them coming and went to prepare himself to greet them.

He notified his friends and others so that they would see him and Draco was glancing at Damian who kept staying beside him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have him around to greet the newcomers?" Draco inquired cautiously. "Even if they're normal mundane and all-don't you think that they might react badly if they find out about the _relationship _between you two?"

Harry scoffed and looked at him as if he's gone mad. "Even if they did, so what? I have long discarded everything since I wanted to leave the Wizarding world behind for a normal and peaceful life, what does it matter if I'm gay and I got myself a partner? If they don't like it-then screw them."

Damian looked like he was puffing himself with smug pride that his partner and mate didn't mind their relationship, even if it's only their first time together for only a few months. Luna rolled her eyes and said to Draco. "Come now, Draco. Just say that you were worried about Harry being exposed to more bias and prejudice or that you're jealous that you don't have a partner of your own to show off."

"I'm not worried and-I'm not jealous!" Draco protested as if Luna had just accused him again of being a Death-Eater before the apocalypse. "Why would I need to be jealous anyway since I don't need any partner?"

Blaise snorted with disbelief and gave a teasing glance towards his friend. "Oh really? What about that guy that kept following you around like a puppy and that you're starting to soften to?"

Draco instantly snapped at him sharply. "He's different and the only reason why I'm being lenient towards him was that he was being pathetic when he kept giving me those looks of hurt as if I pained or killed him or something!"

Neville chuckled. "Admit it, Draco. You're starting to get some _fond _feelings towards that mundane man."

"You shut it Longbottom-or I'll shut it for you!" the blonde young man warned the other threateningly.

"Alright, alright. No violence in my house, even with my kid present." Harry instantly soothed and stopped them from about to fight when he noticed that Teddy came out from his room awoken from his nap and was blearily looking for his 'father'. Damian went first to get him and picked him up and Teddy didn't mind as he had already accepted him as a second 'father' beside his most loved one, Harry.

The little toddler boy cuddled against Damian and reached out one small hand towards Harry. Harry smiled and came closer to nuzzle his face against the child in an affectionate loving gesture.

"Hey there, cub. Nice nap?" he crooned to the little kid and Teddy nodded tiredly as if wanting to sleep more and settled himself to nap in Damian's arms. Harry smiled wider at the sight before he snapped out of it when he remembered instantly of the newcomers that are arriving.

Harry went out first with Damian walking beside him and the sleepy Teddy in his arms and the others soon followed as they go and greet the new group of survivors, that were found by the West runners and brought to Safe Haven.

When he approached and greeted them in a friendly manner and personality, at first the newcomers tensed but then they relaxed when they saw that Harry's a family man of sorts when they spotted Teddy beside him as Harry decided to hold in his arms and cuddle him. When Harry spoke, they thought that he's the leader of this safe place but they didn't know that the others with him are also leaders of Safe Haven as well.

After he had given his greetings and welcomes to the new survivors, Harry turned to Luna and gestured them to her. "Luna will be helping you along to get settled in here. Meantime…welcome again to Safe Haven. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

Luna smiled kindly to the newcomers as Harry and some of his companions had turned and left them with her. It took a bit of gentle persuasion for Luna to guide the group of new survivors away to lead them to where they're going to be settled into their new homes inside Safe Haven.

Just as Harry and the others had turned around and were heading back to Harry's mansion-like manor, Harry whispered softly to Damian. "So what do you think of them?"

Damian discretely glanced back towards the new group of survivors that were following Luna, before he looked back to Harry and responded whispering. "Some of them looked to be good people but…I think I'm sensing that there's one or two of them who might be trouble in the future."

"Which ones?"

"That brunette woman with the kid and sheriff husband, and the blonde woman with the elderly old man. I'm sensing possible cockiness and some sort of pride on the blonde, so I bet that she'll be wanting to prove herself to be useful by wanting to have a gun or weapon for herself. And as for the brunette…I can easily tell that judgmental attitude she's got from the way she's looking at you and the others." Damian said and he growled upon remembering the latter part he's told Harry. "I didn't like it."

Harry almost smiled at his boyfriend's overprotectiveness and gently assured him that he and his friends will deal with it when the time comes with their special abilities. But for now, they'll need to keep a low profile about their unique kind (namely magic) before the newcomers were deemed trustworthy of knowing its existence and everything.

Time will tell eventually for the new ones in Safe Haven.

And hopefully, it will be good for Harry and his friends and the others of the magical kind that it will be.

OOOOO

The new survivors had followed behind the long-haired blonde woman to wherever they're going to be settled in their new living places and homes inside this safe place called Safe Haven.

All of them except for Daryl Dixon-and the group that is with Galley.

He stayed behind and stood by beside his brother Merle as he and Colt were the only ones left behind when the group left and Daryl wasn't surprised when they didn't notice that he wasn't following behind them.

Only Carol and Sophia had looked back to them with anxiety and worry in their faces, but Colt had given them reassuring nods towards them that they'll see each other again later and the two girls kept on following with the group and Luna.

"So…that's the boss of this place?" Daryl inquired as he glanced towards Harry and his companions as they turned around after finished with the greetings and they went back to the big grand-like mansion.

"Make that _bosses_, little brother. And yep, that's them." Merle responded as he nodded respectfully towards Harry who looked back at him and Colt shortly to see and check again if they're fine.

Daryl blinked in surprise and looked at his brother. "Bosses?"

Colt answered for Merle. "Their official titles they're called are actually 'Elders'-and yes, they are the leaders here in Safe Haven. You can relax for they are good people. I know that Harry wouldn't just bring in strangers here without hesitation, not unless all of you have to go through the weekly assessment trials for all newcomers and survivors."

Merle explained further on seeing more confusion on his brother's face. "The trials are necessary to weed out any bad ones among the new people that come in here into Safe Haven. But don't worry about yourself little brother, because you're with me."

Colt snorted and muttered lowly. "Wow, that's reassuring."

"Hey! I heard that, boy!"

Colt grinned at him as if he's not afraid to face Merle's 'wrath' or something. "You're supposed to."

Merle fumed, making Daryl almost laugh out loud at the look on his face and Galley chuckled and shook his head before he guided his nervous group to another direction where they might be heading to.

The Dixon brothers and Colt watched Galley and his group leave before they did too, heading in another direction and it seemed to be the path towards Colt's home.

It turned out to be true while Daryl tried looking around a bit more that he could like he wanted to assess the place if it's really safe and secure, and they were approaching a simple yet modest wooden-log cottage and a pregnant woman was sweeping a broom and cleaning the outside porch.

The woman stopped and looked at them upon noticing them approach and then she smiled widely, set the broom aside and almost ran forward to hug Colt.

"Oh, you're back! I was getting a little worried when I got word that Harry didn't get any contact from you on your run!" she gushed fussily and Colt let her before he scolded her a bit sternly as if he was her guardian instead of her child. "Ma, what did I say about doing any heavy lifting or working?"

Colt's mother just scoffed and lightly swatted his shoulder with her hand after she broke the hug. "Oh shush you! Sweeping a broom isn't heavy or too much working. Besides, I was getting too anxious over you being out on that run with Mr. Dixon and I had to make myself busy to keep my worrying mind off over things."

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver or something?!" Merle protested as if offended by the woman's wording that he's trouble to be getting along with.

She looked at him blankly before she said bluntly. "You know that you're still on watch-list over your last antics before, Merle. Now don't even try to deny it, but you asked for it."

Merle gave a mock-pained look and put his bare hand over his heart as she hurt him. "I'm hurt, missy! You know that I wouldn't bring any trouble to your boy even if my life depended on it. Nope-if it were anyone, it would be your kid bringing the trouble to him and anybody else in his range."

Colt glared back at him with a look that says. 'Oh really?' before he turned to Daryl and nodded towards his mother. "Mom, this is Daryl, Merle's brother. Daryl, this is my mom. Her name's Katrina Gunner."

Then Colt's mother Katrina turned to look and smiled warmly towards Daryl as if instantly welcoming him into her home. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to my humble abode. I already got some food cooked and ready for lunch. Hungry?"

As if on cue, Daryl's stomach growled soundly to signal that he is and he almost blushed brightly in embarrassment as Colt stifled his snickers and Merle guffawed almost out loud when they heard it, but Katrina was kind enough to just smile at him in that warm gentle presence of hers.

"Well, you heard my little brother talking-especially his stomach-let's go and eat cause I'm starving too!" Merle said booming as he patted his brother's shoulder reassuringly that Katrina is a good woman, as well as her son Colt, is and they went inside but before they were going to sit down on the chairs by the dinner table, Katrina scolded the boys to wash their hands first before they eat.

Daryl seemed a bit perturbed that he and his brother were treated kindly without prejudice from this pregnant woman, even though they're both rednecks, but he guessed that it has to do with her son being the wild one as he is almost the same way he and Merle was when they go out hunting into the woods as they always have been. He wondered at first whether it was her or Colt's father that might have been a redneck or something, but it turns out from Katrina's few tales and stories of her son-no matter how much Colt tried to stop his mother from telling about it-and he was also a bit amused on hearing that Colt seemed to have a unique liking towards the outdoors, especially towards being a hunter and everything that it is one of the reasons why Colt is the way he is.

After they had eaten their lunch, Daryl became confused when Katrina reminded his brother Merle to have themselves checked out with the doctor just in case they didn't contract anything when they were out there that might kill them. Even though Katrina had confided that she's a doctor too and would have checked them out herself, but she's on maternity leave for the time being until she gave birth from her pregnancy. Colt offered to join along with them and Daryl had to voice his question out loud. "Why do Merle and I need to get checked out with the doc? I'm fine and I'm sure from what Merle told me, he's fine too, clean from his drug habit."

Colt and Katrina looked at him as if he's an idiot until the teenage boy realized something and looked at Merle incredulously. "You didn't tell him!?"

"I was going to-but I didn't find the time!" Merle protested defending himself.

Colt rolled his eyes and almost threw up his hands in annoyance because of Merle forgetting to impart something important to his brother and Katrina decided to share that knowledge herself as she said gravely to him. "Daryl, all of us are _infected_. Even if we die either by accident or old age or something else, and we're not bitten and scratched by a zombie-we all _turn _into one."

Daryl was stunned shocked and horrified at this grim knowledge but then he realized with the facts that it's true over the increasing number of zombies that emerged when the apocalypse happened before. Then he suddenly remembered about Merle and stared at him as if making sure he's really healthy and well.

Merle scoffed, knowing instantly why his brother is looking at him like that. "Damn it already, I'm fine little brother. I'm clean and I won't be dying anytime soon from my drug habits."

Colt points out. "Yeah, but you're still on watch-list, Merle."

"Well, thanks a lot, boy. Way to lighten up the mood." the gruff man said sarcastically at him.

"Speaking of which, you'll need to go soon, otherwise you might have to queue up on a long line when you get to the doctors. Now go, I'll clean up here," Katrina said as she moved her hands in a shooing motion to get them to go.

Colt and the two Dixon men went off to go to the place where they needed to go, which is known and called the Haven hospital where all doctors are set up there to help out all the people in Safe Haven. It is situated almost in the middle of the grand secure place. They had entered inside the Haven hospital and found Galley already inside with some of the new survivors, namely Siren, Mika, Sergey and the three ex-cons as they are getting checked out by one of the doctors working there.

Galley turned around and saw them come in and asked while looking pointedly at Merle. "Let me guess…something happened during your run with the new survivors?"

Merle threw his hands up in the air as if offended with what Galley said. "Why does everybody think it's me that's always trouble or something? I ain't always the one who needs the doc to get checked or something-_he _is!" he pointed at Colt as if to emphasize it and Colt looked at Merle with an expression that says again 'Oh really?'

Galley slightly grinned at his reaction as if he had expected it before he turned back to look at Siren who looked like she didn't want to get a check-up.

That's when Daryl noticed that besides the doctor who's trying to coax Siren into taking down her hood and removing her bandanna, there was another unfamiliar person in the room they're all in, and it's not another one of the doctors.

This one looked to be another young African-American teenage boy and it seemed that Colt had recognized him as he nodded to him. The black boy just beamed, walked instantly over to Colt's side and slapped him in a friendly manner to his back and jovially said. "Dude! I heard that you and Galley had quite a tumble when you met each other back then, huh?"

Colt glared at Galley as if this is his fault when they registered the joking and teasing tone in the black boy's voice as he retorted. "DJ, he tried to push me over and almost made me fall to my death when he thought that I was an enemy or something. It's not some wrestling rumble or something else you would call it."

The boy named DJ just laughed and said, "Even so! Galley caught you off-guard _again_! Man, I think you're losing your touch on being the best and sharpest in the fields out there!"

"Watch it…" he warned him with narrowed eyes. "Or I won't hesitate to shoot you point blank with my crossbow, DJ."

"Not on my watch, you're not. Remember that this is a hospital, and I will have no violence in here, boys." said the black woman doctor in a stern scolding tone of voice, who was about to check on Siren but failing again.

Both boys said in unison like automatically. "Sorry, Dr. Marg."

She nodded satisfied and tried again to gently coax Siren to take off her hood and bandana so that she'll do a health check but the silent girl still refused. She sighed and decided to do a different approach as Dr. Marg turned around and looked straight at Merle. "Get over here, Merle and let me give you a check-up."

Merle was about to protest but then there were instant glares from Colt and Dr. Marg-even his own brother-so he relented and went over to let the woman check him out and see to his health.

That's when Merle and Daryl realized that Dr. Marg is checking on him first because Galley's new group of survivors seemed to be very nervous into having their check-ups, so she decided to show them that it's not so bad if she did a check-up with one of the recent residents here in the Safe Haven, like Merle.

It helps a little that Galley is gently reassuring them that this check-up is fine and necessary, and it seemed like the only thing that managed to convince them to let the doctors check on their health when Galley confided the grim knowledge that everyone in the whole world is infected and that they'll turn into the undead monsters, even without a scratch or bite.

After Dr. Marg had checked Merle and deemed him with a clean bill of health for now-even though he's been clean ever since he's been in Safe Haven-she was satisfied to see that the others are compliant now and letting her check on them.

Sergey was first, next were the three former prisoners from Georgia Correctional prison, then little girl Mika was next (with a bit of gentle coaxing and reassurance from her protector, Siren) and finally, Siren is the last one.

Even though Siren looked like she still didn't want to be checked out, but it turns out that the reason she was hesitant to do so is about the hood and bandana she's wearing.

Galley seemed to be the only one who knew about her problem as he glared meaningfully pointed at the others and snapped at them testily like daring them to try to insult her once Siren takes them off. "When she takes the bandana off, do _not _judge her over what she has done to herself that got her into believing that this is the only way she'd be able to survive out there."

"Why would we judge her-? HOLY SHIT!" DJ was confused at Galley's threatening warning at them but then he understood instantly as he exclaimed out loud in a curse when he and the others saw what Galley meant.

After Siren took down her hood, showing her pixie-cut boyish blonde hair and she has completely lowered and removed the bandana cloth covering her lower face, they saw that she had almost many layers of duct-tape over where her mouth is. There is a slightly visible small hole to where the mouth's opening should be so she would be able to drink liquids through a straw, but the hole wasn't big enough for her to eat which shows the obvious answer that she's been surviving through drinking water and liquid food.

The others froze and stared in stunned shock at Siren and she just ignored them as she glared suspiciously and cautiously at the doctor studying and inspecting her thoroughly.

"Jesus…why the hell would she duct-tape herself like that?!" Merle exclaimed incredulously. "How was she able to survive and live that long enough without being able to drink and eat properly? That ain't healthy!"

Colt glared at him. "Really? How about you trying to look for drugs to get yourself high again while on rehab-is that healthy?"

Merle cursed when his brother looked at him with a disappointed expression on his face. "That was one time-_one _time! And you know that it was a bad day for me too, boy!"

Dr. Marg scolded him and the others. "Alright, that's enough of that. You're agitating my patient here." Then she smiled warmly to Siren, which made her relax and the young blonde boy-haired girl was calm and quiet still after the doctor had checked her out and deemed her slightly healthy with a little malnutrition from drinking and eating liquids the whole time she survived out there before she and another doctor who came to assist and gently removed the duct tapes from her lips, being careful enough not to make her feel any more pain than she might have.

Once they were done with the doctor's check-up and everything, and Siren looked almost completely relieved to have all the layers of duct-tapes off from her slightly reddening mouth, Galley led his group to be brought to Luna to be sorted and settled into their new homes. After Galley left with the others, only Colt and the Dixon men were the last and they went off and head back home to the Gunner house where Colt's mother is waiting for them.

Katrina welcomed them home, surprising Daryl and amusing Merle and her son Colt when she came to greet them warmly and then she hugged Daryl before she went and hugged her son and then Merle.

Daryl was floored and dumbfounded at the affectionate way Katrina's giving towards him and his brother, but then Merle joked that it's the pregnancy hormones that's gotten her this way, which made Katrina almost slap him hard at his arm when she heard him say that.

Then Katrina shooed them all off to go to bed and rest, as Colt went upstairs to his bedroom beside his mother's room. Merle guided Daryl to bunk with him in his room and Daryl settled in as he saw that Merle's room is tidy and neat.

Just as Merle went to sleep in sound snoring, Daryl followed him quietly after, feeling relaxed and safe inside the new home he's living in with his brother and the new kind of family they're with.

It was the next morning on a new day that the Dixon brothers woke up early like they used to before the zombie apocalypse and went down the stairs.

Both Colt and Katrina Gunner were also early risers and Katrina was setting the table while Colt helped his mother spread out the food and plates. They looked up when they sensed the two men approach, and Katrina smiled warmly again when they went down, both rednecks still looking groggy and tired as if they didn't get enough sleep. "Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully to them.

Merle just grunted in response while Daryl nodded, and then the two men joined her and Colt at the table and took their breakfast.

As they eat, Daryl was silent and looking thoughtfully at his brother, before he turned to discreetly look at the mother and son, with Katrina scolding Colt a bit since he seemed to be following some bad habits he got from Merle or somebody else and Colt apologized but Daryl knew that Colt will keep those bad habits without his mother knowing.

Daryl had a deep feeling that this place is good for him and the others.

Even with his brother Merle alive and kicking and that he's also a changed man for the better, he would easily give away his trust and loyalty towards those he believes that are good people and those who treat him and his brother Merle as good people do, like Colt and Katrina Gunner, and like the leaders of Safe Haven for letting them stay here, safe and secure from the dangers outside.

OOOOO

Just as Luna had brought the group of new survivors consisting of Grimes family and the others, she led them first straight to what looked to be an official registration center, where they need to fill out any basic information like what were the previous jobs and occupations they have before the zombie apocalypse, and additional information like what skills they have before and after the apocalypse.

After they had done this, Luna led them to the Haven hospital next to have them all checked out of their health and well-being, and when some of them protested or asked _demandingly _why they need to have a check-up (Lori's the only one who demanded as if her own privacy is being violated), Luna gave them the grim and grave truth about the worldwide _infection_. That shocked them all stunned silent and instantly they relented on getting themselves checked out, and after they were given clean bills of health-except Hershel Greene and Dale for their elderly health concerns, and Andrea, Rick Grimes, and Shane Walsh for their emotional or mental problems-and then Luna settled them into their new homes.

You'd think that this particular tight-knit group would stay together, even though they're now in a safe place. Instead, they all want to go in their separate ways and live in different places. So in a newly-built modest and almost large apartment-like house or mansion, the Grimes family stay in one unit, the next unit are Andrea, Dale, Carol, Sophia, TDog, and Shane Walsh, and the last unit is the Greene family and Glenn Rhee-since he wants to stay with his new girlfriend Maggie which her father Hershel begrudgingly agrees to much to his daughter's slightly begging demands to be together with him.

They were all about to settle in and relax but then Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh were called by Luna and they went to her questioningly on why she did, when she told them that the main leader of Safe Haven, which they learn that it's the man who called himself Hadrian Black or Harry, has called them over to his home to talk to them about something.

They exchanged uncertain looks but the two men agreed on a bit hesitantly to follow Luna and go see what the leader wants as they went towards the grand and almost big mansion where Harry lives in with his friends and family, and also using it as the main office or something.

Luna gets them in, and they passed by the other residents in Harry's place before they are now facing the door which would be Harry's office. She knocked on the door, heard Harry saying loud to come in and they went inside and they saw Harry on a chair by his desk, looking over some papers or files.

Harry looked up and smiled upon seeing Luna and the men, and he gestured the men to take a seat while Luna nodded and left them alone, closing the door and waiting outside for them to have their private conversation.

As the two former cops sat down and they were waiting for Harry to say something when he looked at them blankly for a short moment and then he looked at the papers on his desk as if trying to confirm something before he said inquiring. "Now I understand that the two of you were cops before, right?"

Both nodded as Rick replied, "Sheriff's department, a small county in Georgia."

Harry nodded at this. "Good. That's good. Now, I know that Luna has told you and your group that you're all on SWATs or Survivors' Week Assessment Trials ensuring your stay here in Safe Haven, but I'm considering to offer the two of you to work for the police force here in this place once your trials are over. There's an open position for the inside and outside posts."

Rick and Shane did remember Luna telling them about this 'SWATs' thing before when she had led them to the apartment-house building and settled them there, and they had understood that the trials were necessary since the apocalypse happened, and the very _bad _people who managed to survive and might be loose out there in the world, roaming about. Shane would know this when he rescued Rick's family and got them out away to safety as he had seen the worst things during the apocalypse. So it would be relieving to have the security and laws still in place even in the zombie apocalypse and the world has now gone into survival 'dog-eat-dog' mode.

"Outside?" Shane asked curiously when he registered the latter part of Harry's statement.

It was Draco who answered and explained. "Mostly the cases and crimes we got were committed from outside the Safe Haven, specifically the living hostiles we encounter or the Runner packs that are out there. It's rare for cases and major crimes to occur from the inside of Safe Haven since most of the residents here of both past and new ones have been getting along well with little skirmishes among them."

The two men were startled when they heard him speak and realize that he came in without knocking, but Harry seemed to not mind this as he was used to it and Draco went straight to his side to deliver some more file reports and papers to him. Harry nodded to him and Draco quickly left without so much of a polite greeting back just as he had entered. Rick and Shane were a bit shocked at his rudeness but Harry still didn't mind this as he set the new files aside and smiled at them. "Is there anything you like to ask about? Anything at all? I'll answer any questions that you have, but I can't guarantee that either my friends nor I know much of what's happening in the past, present, and future."

Shane didn't seem to have anything to ask as he is relieved and grateful to be living in a safe and secure new place and have some small normality in life like getting back into the job as a cop, but Rick does have a few questions.

"About the world-wide zombie infection…is it really true?" Rick asked, praying and hoping that it wasn't, since he had already known this back then from the CDC when Jenner almost killed his family and the group, and in the end the scientist let them go and told Rick about this grave truth.

His hopes were dashed and his entire heart sank when Harry frowned solemnly at him and nodded. "Yes, it's true. Even without a scratch or a bite from a zombie, if you die in any way-you will _turn _into one. Most of the residents and survivors here in Safe Haven have seen that, and all of them can attest that it's true."

He added in a teasing tone as if to lighten up the somber mood. "So when the time comes that you two start working as cops here in Safe Haven-try _not _to get yourselves shot or something."

Both men were a bit amused with Harry's slightly lame joke on this and nodded and the conversation ended with Harry kindly leading them out to Luna as she was waiting for them to escort them back to their new home.

Just as they were walking down the path back towards the apartment, Rick and Shane began talking to each other with Luna being polite to not listen to them-even though she's discreetly eavesdropping to get a feel of assessing the new people in Safe Haven.

"So what do you think, Rick? Which one are you going for once our trial's up? I'm going for the outside spot." Shane said.

Rick blinked in surprise at that but he believed that it's good for Shane is going for that position since he was aiming to get more active duty in the field before the apocalypse.

"Well, I've been wanting for some peace, so I guess that I'll just choose the inside one," Rick said.

His friend asked, "You sure about that? I know that you're not one to stay in one place even if it's peaceful and quiet."

Rick nodded, "I'm positive. I've been meaning to get something like this before…well, you know-when I got shot and got into a coma and then woke up into…_this_. I'd like some quiet so that I'll be able to spend more time with my family."

Although Rick doesn't know what kind of relationship it's going to be with Lori right now since it's obvious that they're both falling out from each other very soon, and also with her sudden change like her 'bitchy' attitude. Still, at least he has his son Carl to think about and he cares about him and what he wants.

Shane nodded in understanding and patted his hand at his friend's shoulder. "Alright, man."

As the two men talked, they didn't notice that Luna almost tripped over her feet and her eyes slightly widened in horror when she heard Rick said that he was in a coma before and had woken sometime in the middle of the apocalypse. They didn't know that Rick's former condition would be a cause for concern and she will be reporting this back straight to Harry and the doctors in Haven hospital.

When they finally reached into the entrance of the building they're all living in but in different unit places, Luna gave her goodbyes to them and left and both Rick and Shane still didn't notice that Luna was in a hurry to report the matter about Rick.

When they went inside, Shane went straight to his unit that he's sharing with the others and Rick goes to his wife and son and as he came in, the two of them looked up and saw him enter.

"Hi, Dad!" Carl cried as he ran to hug his father and seemed very happy as he babbled on that the house they're inside is good and whatever he's rambling about.

Rick smiled and indulged his son, listening to him talk on, and when he looked at his wife, he almost frowned visibly upon seeing the pinched expression in her face as if she's dissatisfied or upset with something. Rick sighed when Lori seemed to speak gently, but there was an underlying sound in her voice that she's angry about something. "Hey, Carl? Why don't you go to your room and play with your new toys or something? Your father and I need to talk."

Carl also seemed to sense his mother's mood and he became tense and nervous as he looked up at his father, like he's afraid that his own mother will hurt him or something.

Rick smiled down at his son reassuringly. "It's okay, buddy. Go to your room. Your mom and I will just talk a little."

When Carl left them alone a bit hesitantly, the moment the door in Carl's new room had closed did Lori dropped her 'loving wife' presence and demanded at him sharply. "What was that woman doing, getting you and Shane away before, huh?"

_Luna…she must be talking about her._

Rick sighed, knowing that Lori will need to know about this sooner than later so he told her. "The Safe Haven's leader, the one who's name is Harry, has offered me and Shane a job position on being cops again for this place. He was considering to have us for our former experience and-"

"Oh, well that's all fine and dandy! You two going back as cops again and following orders from some leader, huh?" Lori ranted as she seemed to be very upset with this and crossed her arms at him, glaring.

Rick blinked. "Lori, he's the leader, and it's a good offer. Besides…it's not like I'll be chasing some bad guys again like last time. There was someone that mentioned that there's not much crime here but the law needs to be laid out to make this place secure in case if it comes up."

"Then that should be _their _responsibility-not yours! For God's sake! We just barely settled in here and already they're going to demand us to work for them as to what? _Payment _for letting us stay? No, I won't have it!"

"Lori, that's not what Harry's implying to-"

"Oh! You're calling him 'Harry' now, huh? What? He's suddenly your new friend or something?!"

"Lori-ENOUGH!"

Rick's shout almost stunned Lori into silence and it was a few minutes of tension before Rick sighed again and rubbed his nose and said to her. "Let's just calm down, go to sleep and talk about this again tomorrow, okay? We're all here and this place is good for all of us with its great security and safety…and I'm sure that everything is all good once you take a chance of looking around this place."

Lori seemed to doubt it and huffed and walked away with her chin up and marching haughtily towards their bedroom, which got Rick into deciding to sleep at the couch so that he'll be away from his wife and her temperamental mood.

Once he heard the door slamming almost loudly to show her indignation towards him, Rick almost sighed again when he suddenly heard a soft voice speaking from behind.

"Dad?" Carl asked in a small whisper as if he didn't want to make his mom Lori angry again upon being heard and then start up another fight with his dad, even though she left into another room with the door closed and now the father and son are alone together. He had come out of his room when he heard Lori shouting and seemed instantly worried and went out discreetly to listen in and try to stop any fight that might emerge and hurt his father.

Rick sighed, looking a bit tired and got Carl to sit down on his lap, wanting to have him close to comfort his son and himself.

"It's okay, Carl. Everything's going to be okay from now on. Yeah…everything will be alright." he soothed his boy as if wanting to erase his worries.

It worked as Carl curled and cuddled against his father, even though he's growing bigger now and he laid his head against his shoulder to relax while Rick turned his head to look outside through the windows, looking at the people living in Safe Haven milling about happily and also staring at the high stone concrete walls that protected them from the dangers outside.

Though his words to his son were a bit empty, Rick knew that it's true to his heart and soul, despite that there might more difficulties and hardships that are going to come in the future soon with his shaky and broken relationship with his wife Lori.

But he believed otherwise that everything is going to be all right from now on since they're now inside and living safely in this walled community called Safe Haven.

For this will be their new beginning.

Their new home, new life, and new chances.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! This is one of the chapters that I made SUPER LONG for the story-hope you like it!

I'm sorry again that this took so long, REAL LIFE has been hectic for me and it doesn't help that there's a contagious ongoing CORONA VIRUS that's going around the area where I'm from and it's fatal for anybody who has this disease. I got a bit worried when I found myself sick and gotten bedridden for a few days, thinking that I got it and praying to God that I don't die too soon from it since I still got more years left to live in me. It turns out that it was just normal flu and cold that I got and then I was recovering well until I'm healthy enough to write again.

Everybody must watch out and be careful for this year 2020, there is a contagious life-threatening CORONA VIRUS going around. Be mindful of your health and pray to God to keep you safe, healthy, and alive!

Anyway, stay tuned for more updates and chapters in the future!

There will be more, I promise! Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	12. Chapter 12 and 13

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1. **

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 12 - THE RUNNERS AND THE RAVAGERS

OOOOO

It was three days later that passed by in Safe Haven for the new survivors there. They are living in separate units in one housing building, but they are all content and happy that they're all in a place that is completely safe and secure from the threats and dangers of the zombie apocalypse.

Though Lori seemed to be the only one who's trying to be content on being back as a normal house-wife and everything (including her high-mighty Queenbee-like attitude and ordering people around as if she owns the place or something), and becoming naive and weak to not accept the harsh reality of the apocalypse and that they still need to be vigilantly aware and fight on for survival.

But not the others.

The others still know that the apocalypse is continuing on and that they'll have to adapt to this new world with all of its new rules, tactics, and times of survival. Though they try to let themselves have a few pieces of normality back in their lives, like normal house chores, cooking meals, and so on like the way it used to be before the apocalypse.

Shane had woken up early and saw that Carol, Dale, and Tdog were all cooking in the kitchens to make a grand breakfast meal for all of them, but Shane didn't feel like joining in as he just went to grab a cup of coffee and went outside of the house to drink it.

When he got out, he still marveled at the sight of the people living in this new secure and safe place they're living in too. He looked around and also gazed at the high stone walls with watch-towers that he could see that are positioned in each corner, which he thinks are the spots same from a compass or something, for a day ago or so, he explored around to have a layout of the whole area. The watchtowers looked to be positioned in all corners of the North, South, West, and East, but there are also those in-between of North-West, South-West, North-East, and South-East. From the very top of the stone concrete high walls, he could also see that they added and built-in metal thorny spikes in case of any enemies that might scale up the walls, both the living and the undead.

While Shane was looking around and drinking his coffee, that was when Shane finally noticed that there was a woman who's waiting by the side of the apartment building, holding a mug of coffee in her hand as if she's relaxing herself just by choosing that spot by the building and standing there, savoring her drink.

Shane stared at her before he was about to grab her attention but she noticed him first and waved at him in greeting and gave a friendly smile. "Hi! Beautiful day, isn't it? Settling in fine?" she said kindly as if they're neighbors.

Then she noticed that Shane was looking at her a bit confused and strange and she realized why.

"Oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself. Boy, I was rude, huh?" she comes forward to him calmly and stretches her hand out for him to shake in greeting. "Hi, I'm Raven Dallas. I'm a detective of the police force here in Safe Haven, both inside and outside positions."

"Shane Walsh," he said as he shook her hand back, then he blinked in surprise when he registered the words she just said to him. "Both positions?"

Raven shrugged and just replied. "I figured it would be good for me to work at both posts, just in case that in some matters, they might be connected. Don't you think? I mean-it was usual before the apocalypse, so it might happen here."

She added in when she saw the sudden worry on Shane's face. "Although you shouldn't worry about that, it hasn't happened yet. And even though it might in the future, here's hoping and praying that it won't."

Shane nodded with a small smile to her. "Amen to that, ma'am."

Raven groaned. "Please don't call me that. I'm too young to be called ma'am at this time of age."

Shane nodded again to her and as the two of them drank their coffee together, he took a quick moment to assess and look at her. Though she spoke in a slightly normal American-English accent, he could tell that she's not from here from the look of her European British-like appearances just by the sight of her to him. He was about to ask her about that, but then Raven grimaced a little as if her coffee drink just turned bad and she almost gagged. "Oh! Bloody hell…how is it that they make this American coffee so bad? Even the British coffee was brewed better than this!" she muttered to herself as she looked at her drink dubiously.

He stifled his chuckles when his deductive thoughts were right when Raven started slightly speaking in a fluent British-English accent which meant for him to realize that she must be a tourist or a recent immigrant that moved somewhere from England or Europe to America some time ago before the apocalypse happened.

Raven blushed when she saw the amusement in his face and cleared her throat. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you Americans or anything but…this kind of coffee of yours-is crap! Hell, it's like I'm drinking sewer water no matter how much the brewer says that this is good American coffee."

This time Shane couldn't hold himself back as he chuckled and said. "Yeah, I feel the same. Even though I'm born and raised American…the coffee here still tastes like crap, no matter how much sugar or cream you put in it."

Raven looked at him stunned for a moment before she and Shane started laughing together as if they find this very funny in their minds. Then it took a while for Raven to stop and calm herself before she inquired to Shane. "So anyway, how are you and your group settling in? Is everything all good?"

Shane nodded in positive to her. "Yeah, this place is great. The others are fine back there, and mostly everyone is doing good so far."

"_Mostly_?" she asked curiously, noting what he said.

Shane cursed to himself mentally that he said that out loud and he kept silent, making Raven understand that he doesn't want to talk about it, namely who are the people who might not be used to this place.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that too. Almost anyone here that were once newcomers into Safe Haven has felt the same way as your guys did. Don't worry, after the SWATs and the psych eval you're going to go through for a week, and once it's over, you'll all find your places and purpose here inside."

"Psych eval?" Shane asked.

Raven thought that he's nervously asking this question and reassured him. "It's a mandatory procedure necessary for the new survivors' weekly assessment trials or SWATS. But don't worry about it, the psychologists will just evaluate all of you of your mental health to see if you're clear to work on the fields or not before the SWATs are over. However, there are rare cases that the psychologists will need to ask you some serious personal questions that you need to answer to assess whether you're a good person or not. You have to understand, we almost brought in and/or accidentally let in psychopaths or crazies into Safe Haven and nearly got some people here hurt. It is needed after those incidents and we need to make sure that the people living here are all safe from any threat among the new survivors we bring inside in the future."

Shane understood as he knew that it's a security measure needed in this place. And he also knew deep down on _who _is the only person among his group who wouldn't want to be brought forward to some shrink to assess his mentality and everything. And it won't be Daryl Dixon, that he can easily tell. Nope…it would be Lori.

But then he snapped out of it when he realized Raven was asking or saying something to him and he turned to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Say that again?"

Raven almost chuckled at him before she said. "So I'll be seeing you and your guys later on the debriefing about the Runners and other communities out there in the Haven Center, right?"

"Huh? What debriefing?" he asked curiously, not understanding what she's talking about.

Then she became confused at his response and said. "Didn't you guys get the memo letters? I remember that one of the guys had gone to your place earlier and was sending them."

Shane shook his head at her, also looking confused. "No. There wasn't anyone who came by and sent us something. Why?"

"That's odd…I know that there's no way it could have been missed or something." Raven murmured to herself, looking a bit puzzled on why there was nothing sent to the newcomers. She explained to him when he kept looking at her confused at her words. "There was supposed to be someone sending you letters about the mandatory briefing that all newcomers must attend to know about the mutated zombies called the 'Runners' and also that all of you must know that here in Safe Haven, it's not the only safe and secure community that's out here in this apocalypse-not to mention, that there are hostile living enemy groups that you guys should be aware of too."

Raven wondered to herself mentally about why would someone in Safe Haven just forget to send off the letters that are needed to be given to the newcomers, but Shane instantly deduced in his cop mind on _who _might have intercepted the memos that were supposed to be received by his group.

He wasn't the only person among the group who likes to wake up early in the mornings. He remembered that Lori is also an early-riser since she's a mother when she had Carl, and he also remembered noticing her a day ago, that she seemed to be sneaking about and tried to hide away some letters that he saw from out of her sight.

Shane frowned fiercely, knowing what happened to them and said to Raven. "Oh, I remember now. Yeah, I saw those letters. I didn't know it was them you were talking about so I almost forgot about them. I'll be telling my group later about it and we'll be meeting you there…when and where is the debriefing by the way?"

Raven smiled and she pointed to one side in the direction to somewhere in the middle of the vast area of Safe Haven. "You're in luck, it's in the building right in the middle called Haven Center. It's where we all have our meetings and gatherings there for all leaders and the people here in Safe Haven. The debriefing is tomorrow, so you still got time to prepare yourselves to meet all the residents here when you get there."

Just as Shane was going to nod again to her in response, he suddenly heard shouting, coming from the lookouts and guards at the walls' watchtowers and Raven cursed when she registered what they're yelling about clearly.

She put her coffee cup down by the porch railing of the house and ran fast like the wind towards the watchtowers and Shane felt like he wanted to follow but he knew very well to himself that there's nothing much he could do since when they first came in here, they confiscated all of their guns and weapons away before letting them into Safe Haven and brought them to their new home.

He wondered what's going on and why the people who were on the lookouts of the towers were suddenly yelling and seemed on red-alert and frantic about something whatever they've seen outside the walls of Safe Haven. He hoped that it's nothing bad or it's something worse out there.

OOOOO

Daryl Dixon was walking with his brother Merle and the young teenager Colt Gunner around in Safe Haven and Daryl looked relaxed and a bit content as he had stayed with them at their place with Colt's mother Katrina Gunner.

The Dixon brothers seemed to be talking and discussing something with Daryl asking Merle about Safe Haven and everything and Merle didn't hesitate to tell and answer him everything (except the part about magic, which it's not yet the time to reveal it). Colt was there by their side, just standing by and fiddling a bit with his newly-fixed crossbow to not listen to their chatter, but in reality, he's discreetly eavesdropping at the two men.

Daryl didn't notice this but Merle's the only one who knows that Colt's listening and Merle made sure that he was careful in his answers and words when he talked with his brother Daryl to not give away or slip about the greatest secret that is hidden in Safe Haven (which is magic).

When Merle started to tell him about one of the enemy groups that are out there from Safe Haven and in the apocalypse, the three boys suddenly heard shouting and yelling coming from the watch-towers and they turned and saw all of the guards and lookouts gearing up and preparing themselves with guns as if to shoot whatever they've seen that's fast approaching the walls of their wall-secured community.

From the look of them, they seemed alarmed and frantic about something, and Daryl was startled when Merle and Colt seemed to realize what it is and the two of them instantly ran towards the towers to help out with the others up there.

Daryl hastily followed after them, grabbing his crossbow and bringing it along. He climbed up the ladder after Merle and Colt went up first and Colt helped Daryl up with a hand as they had reached the top.

Daryl looked at Merle who's instantly in soldier mode and he was barking orders to the guards and other lookouts as they readied their automatic rifle guns to shoot. As to what had alarmed all of the watchers of the walls, it became evident when they are fast approaching Safe Haven.

A charging pack of hungry or angry Runners.

"WATCH OUT! INCOMING RUNNERS! NORTH RIGHT SIDE!" One of the lookouts in the watchtowers shouted in warning.

The large pack that's running towards the walls seemed to have split up from the front and the right sides as if trying to do a pincer attack maneuver but there was already another watch-tower by the right side and they started shooting the Runners down before they try to reach to the walls.

The frontal wall sides have already started shooting down the Runners and even though Daryl had his crossbow brought along with him, he set it aside just in case he needs it and he was handed an automatic rifle that he could use and joined in the shooting. If anyone ran out of the bullets, there was someone ready to hand them each a refilled cartridge quickly and reload and then keep on shooting.

Just as they all shoot at the Runners, trying to take out the whole pack, the mutated zombies looked determined to charge through and get to the walls even with most of them dying from accurate head-shots, some of them managed to succeed and had made it to the walls and started to scale up and climb with their clawing hands.

"WE GOT CLIMBERS! ACTIVATE THE SPIKES!" Merle yelled as he saw some of the Runners starting to climb up the walls at the place where they're at the watch-tower.

One of the people that was in the tower Merle, Daryl and Colt were in, moved fast to get to what looks to be a switch by one of the tower's standing posts, opened it and pressed his palm hard at a red button which the wall that the Runners were climbing got sharp slightly large and long spikes instantly striking out from between stones that were all activated from the button switch, and killed the climbing Runners through their heads and bodies like they got struck by a man-made version of a walled porcupine or something.

The switcher pressed the button again to reverse the spikes back and all the dead Runners dropped onto the ground, but there were still some charging and noisy roaring Runners that were determined to get to the walls and climb over and invade into Safe Haven.

They continued shooting and also activating the wall spikes to decimate the pack of Runners, but as it took almost an hour later, they are running out of bullets and whatever is left of the Runners is still charging on to get to Safe Haven.

"Shit! The switch is stuck! The spikes won't come out!" cried the switcher who tried to activate it again when a few Runners went climbing up the walls again but somehow in a very bad timing or twist of fate, the switch is suddenly somehow broken.

"Oh crap! MERLE!" Colt yelled at him in an instant warning shout, and suddenly Daryl threw his gun aside, grabbed his crossbow and quickly shot an arrow bolt right at a Runner's head when one of them had quickly managed to climb up the wall and was trying to leap over into the watch-tower and lunge at Merle who didn't see it coming until his brother killed it.

"WHOA! Thanks, little brother!" Merle gasped as the Runner dropped dead when it was about to attack him but he was saved, thanks to Daryl.

They try to continue shooting on at the charging Runners that was when something unexpected suddenly happened.

Someone else started shooting the Runners down, except the gunshots were coming from another direction away from the walls of Safe Haven.

It appeared to be some kind of biker gang, all clad in black and dark helmets and they were wielding automatic rifles too as they rode on their revving motorcycles and shot all of what's left of the Runners until they're all dead.

Daryl was a bit relieved that the pack of Runners has all been dealt with, but then he noticed that Merle, Colt and all of the people in the watch-towers have turned tense and became alert when the biker gang had come unannounced and suddenly shot the Runners down. He became confused about why they're all reacting this way when he heard Merle whispering to one of the watchers to call for one of the leaders of Safe Haven quickly and bring them here for they have unwanted company.

The watcher Merle ordered to had instantly moved fast, climbing down the tower and dashing off to get one of the leaders in a hurry as the biker gang had finished off the pack of Runners and were now maneuvering their motorbikes to park in a half crescent in front of the main gates of Safe Haven.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked out loud curiously and Colt answered him. "You remember about Merle talking to you about the enemy groups?"

Daryl was about to call out on Colt for eavesdropping on him and his brother's talk before, but then Colt nodded to the biker gang who had all parked and waited on their bikes, and a few of them removed their helmets to show that they're not good people and continued telling him. "That's one of them. And I don't think they're here for some friendly gestures from their acts of kindness or something."

Instantly, Daryl reacted the same way as the others are on the towers, being on high-alert and on guard against the enemy group that's parking almost near at the gates of the safe walled place they're in.

The watcher had come back to the tower with the leader and both of them climbed up and the one who the watcher had gotten to is Harry.

Just as Harry went over to show himself to the biker gang that's outside the walls of Safe Haven, Daryl turned to Merle and asked in a whisper to his brother. "Who are they?"

Merle whispered back, looking tense with a reloaded automatic rifle in his hands. "Those are the Ravagers. That's what they're called and they're one of the enemy groups I was talking to you about-now shush little brother."

Harry yelled loudly towards the leader of the hostile biker gang. "What do you want?!"

The others turned to their leader in the middle of the half-circle who got off from his bike and removed his helmet to reveal that the Ravager leader is a woman.

She had long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and intricate African style braiding and she shouts out loud towards Harry. "A trade! You have one of my people in your place. I want him back!"

Harry almost winced in reaction at her demand as if he knew instantly what she wants and yelled back to her. "Just one guy? How do I know that this isn't some kind of trap once I bring him out for you?"

The woman coldly glared up at him and yells calmly. "You don't…but me and my crew are willing to pay for it and trade for my man."

Harry gave a blank look towards the Ravager leader before he slowly turned to look at Merle as if asking for advice. Merle just gave him a slight shake of his head in a negative answer and Harry thought of it too as he turned and shouts to the leader. "The trade for your man…is one-third of your crew's medicine and weapons that are within among you now into my place. No take-backs or other side exceptions."

The biker gang that's dubbed as the hostile 'Ravagers' were silent for a moment before the leader leered up at him in a cold evil smile before she said. "You drive a hard bargain, sir. (Harry kept silent and blank) Alright, fine! It's a deal!"

Harry took a deep breath and told two of the watchers to go straight to the place where the 'man' of the Ravagers is being kept, and one of them gave an uncertain look for a moment but he went off as he trusted Harry and the two people went off while Harry did a stare-down at the Ravager leader from the top of the watch-tower as if to show that he's not intimidated at all by the enemy that's near their safe place.

The woman who's the leader of the Ravagers seemed to stare back at him as if she's not fazed by his lack of response or reaction from Harry but then she instantly noticed Daryl who's beside his brother Merle and Harry, and she turned her head to stare at him with her serpent snake-like eyes that almost made him squirm under her gaze when she looked at him.

"You're new." she points out loud to him.

Daryl didn't speak a word to counteract that before she sneered at him at his silence and said to him out loud in a mocking way. "Welcome to Paradise."

And that did it.

Daryl was about to snap at her and mock back, but his brother instantly stopped him by pulling him out from her sight. "Don't, little brother. That ole hag was just trying to get a rise out of you." he cautioned him. "Despite being a bitch-she's one dangerous woman you do _not _want to cross. Trust me."

Daryl trusted his brother's word, took deep breaths to calm himself down and then he turned his attention to Harry who was talking to Colt in low whispers as if asking him about something and Colt responded whispering too. Then he saw that they started arguing with Harry glaring at Colt sternly as if disagreeing with the idea that Colt is giving him.

"No, absolutely not! Your mother won't hesitate to come and murder me in my sleep if you do this!" Harry hissed at Colt.

Colt snapped back hissing. "But I have to do this. She won't try anything if I'm the one going out there bringing her guy out."

Daryl heard this with his sharp hearing and didn't like it one bit and he tensed more when Harry whispered harshly. "And how can you guarantee that those Ravagers aren't going to kill you once you bring a _dead _body out to them instead of a live one?"

"Look, I-!"

"I'll go with him." Daryl suddenly said, butting into their conversation and both Colt and Harry were startled when he appeared to their side instantly. Then the two guys registered what he said as Harry asked blinking surprised. "What?"

"I said I'll go with him," he said again as he's determined like Colt and making his sudden decision clear.

Colt frowned at him and was about to protest but Harry smiles widely at this and said. "Great idea! Colt, this good man will be going with you once you bring the Ravager out. No arguments and no exceptions."

Colt would've protested against this but he knew better than to argue once one of the Elder leaders of Safe Haven got his mind sticking to his decision so he agreed reluctantly.

There were shouts from below that they have gotten the guy and Colt and Daryl looked down to see the Ravager they had was dead before and wrapped and covered all over the body in a white sheet like he was mummified out of respect despite that the dead body was an enemy.

The wrapped up corpse was carried over with a simple stretcher and then Colt and Daryl exchanged looks before they went down and get ready to get out through the gates to meet with the enemy group that's waiting out there for their comrade. Merle wanted to go along with them, but Harry told him to stay put up in the towers so that they'll be guarding over them from above the walls once they went out and go trade with the Ravagers.

The gates slowly opened and Daryl held the stretcher and carry it up from the back, with his crossbow slung over his shoulder as he decided to bring it along just in case. And Colt is in the front with hands carrying the other side of the stretcher by holding from behind his back so that he will be facing the enemy instead of exposing himself from behind to the enemies, and the teenager only had a handgun that's holstered on his right side pocket.

When the gates opened at the right size enough for them to walk through and carry out the stretcher with the corpse in it, they quickly went out and go straight to the Ravagers to get this over with.

All of the enemy in that biker gang had already prepared the trade-off with backpacks and bags filled with Harry's demands of medicine and weapons they have on them there, but then the hostiles didn't react well when Colt and Daryl came out with the body, and they look like they wanted to scrap this deal off and instantly kill them for the death of their comrade.

But the pointed glare from their leader stopped them and they stood by the side until Colt and Daryl were near enough to be near to the bags and they gently put down the stretcher with the body onto the ground next to them.

Then they moved quickly to grab for the bags with Daryl getting the heavier ones so that Colt wouldn't have a hard time carrying the rest with its light load. The Ravager leader moved to check on the mummified corpse and unwrapped at the top of its head as if making sure whether the body is really one of her former members or not.

Once the two guys got their bags, Colt was about to turn around and go back with his companion following but Daryl stood still in his place and he felt like something _bad _might instantly happen to break the tension between them and the hostile gang they're facing.

And his instincts were right exactly on the mark.

There was a subtle sounding _click _and instantly Daryl had his loaded crossbow already in his arms and aiming right at the Ravager leader's face when she had her gun out but didn't have the chance to raise it and aim at the two of them, and Colt almost froze like a statue and slowly turned back to look when he also heard the gun clicking and he made sure he didn't make any sudden movements for the other tensed Ravagers to react when Daryl aimed his weapon at their leader's face, and the two are at a tense stalemate for a silent moment.

"Don't even think about it, bitch!" Daryl growled at her in warning when he seems to deduce with his sharp senses and keen instincts that the Ravager leader was meaning to pull her gun out and aim it right at Colt when he turned his back on her.

The female leader seemed to be impressed at his movements and reactions against the threat and she looked at him with an evil smile like she's not afraid at all that she is aimed point-blank by his crossbow weapon.

"Relax, redneck," she said as calm as she is. "I was just pulling my gun out for safety measures. I gave my word that I'll let you go once we make this trade-I'm not going to try anything."

Daryl didn't believe her _word _for a second when she said this, for his eyes didn't betray the truth to him that she pulled her gun out on purpose, but he didn't know the reason why she's got something against the teenager Colt Gunner somehow. He'll have to ask about that later once they get themselves safely back inside Safe Haven.

Daryl's eyes narrowed at the Ravager leader with his bow still steady and aiming at her face as he snapped at her. "How do we know that you're going to let us go once we turn around and get back in?"

She sneered at him with a dark eerie look in her snake-like staring eyes before she said calmly. "You don't. But you're going to have to consider whether you and your boy should keep sticking around here and have this stand-off, before another pack of Runners comes charging out here again when they sense fresh _prey _out in the open."

They tensed instantly at her words as if she was threatening them, but then she continued and it looked like what she's going to say next is foul in her mouth to speak it out.

"And besides, you got your eagle-eyed watchdogs perched up top of your walls-my crew and I are not that stupid to try anything as they already have us targeted like dartboards. And…much as I _hate _admitting but-I _owe _you one. You didn't have to save my life before since I'm your enemy, but you did. So…I'm letting you all go, for now." the Ravager snarled at them as if she really dislike owing them, and her face showed the expression that she's got a really bad taste in her mouth or something.

Daryl wondered curiously a bit on who was the person that had saved this enemy Ravager leader's life but then he got his answer when he saw that she was giving a pointed death glare towards Colt who calmly glared back at her as if he's the one who knows who it was that saved the enemy leader's life and knows about it and he was looking at her meaningfully that the favor she owed is off if she really tries anything against them.

The Ravager leader must've seen it in Colt's eyes when he looked at her like that and she sneered again before she backed off slowly away from Daryl's bow at her.

Once Daryl sees that the Ravagers just kept standing still in their spots away from them, he made sure not to turn around from them and nudged Colt that they should go now and they did. Daryl moved backward, keeping his bow up and aimed at the Ravagers in case the enemy group might change their minds and attack until he and Colt had finally reached the open gates and went through, and then the gates instantly and slowly closed in front of them as the two are now inside safe and secure in Safe Haven and away from the dangers out there.

It didn't take long for all of them to relax and their tensions have been relieved when the Ravagers had taken their dead comrade and they all rode away into wherever they had come from.

Harry watched the last of the Ravagers ride off in their mundane motorcycles into the dark thick forests, then stared at the slightly massive piles of dead Runners by the walls, and finally looked down to Colt and Daryl who were helped by the others to grab the traded bags of medicine and weapons from the Ravagers. Harry smiled with complete relief on his face that the two of them had come back alright when they did the trade with the enemy group, but then his face darkened at the sight before when the leader attempted to pull the gun at one of his people. But then his face changed back to his kind and warm side as he went down to tell Colt and Daryl that he's glad they came out well and fine, and then told them off to go back to their homes and rest for the day while he has the others to store the bags they traded.

Colt nodded and he went off to return to his home with Daryl and Merle following behind him hastily.

Daryl didn't shrug off the light slap on his back from Merle as he scolded him a little on risking his life to face the enemy, but it didn't matter to him at all as he was wondering about the enemy group he had faced out there.

He wondered if they were the only enemy groups or if they were more of them out in the world since the zombie apocalypse happened. Hopefully, there won't be many of them, because this place is worth it enough to protect it from the threats and dangers out there. And he vowed himself to do so and decided to be loyal to guard and protect Safe Haven when the people in it had accepted both him and Merle with open arms and kindness and that this place is their second chance to live out their lives as normal as they can do and survive through the apocalypse.

OOOOO

Shane became a little worried as he stayed at the house building he and his group were staying and living in. Then he became a little relieved when he saw the woman he first met and talked shortly before came back and reassured him that everything is fine and the dangers and threats have passed.

Raven told Shane that there's nothing to worry about now and she'll have to go off to work or something and Shane nodded to her in understanding. She reminded him about the debriefing their group must attend and he promised to her that they'll all know about it and will be there.

Raven smiled at him, gave her goodbyes and went off leaving. Shane watched with a budding interest in his eyes, looking at Raven as she left before he stood there at the porch for a silent moment and then went inside to tell the others of his group.

A while later, Shane is telling everyone in the group about everything that the woman named Raven had told him before, that they were going to be debriefed about the Runners, the Ravagers, the other communities surviving out there, and everything else they need to know. Just as he told them all of these, some of them start to wonder about the other communities that are out there that are similar to Safe Haven, and they wonder curiously and anxiously whether those communities are good…or _bad_.

And some of them seemed to be also wondering and hoping that not all of the world as they know it has fallen into hard times from the apocalypse and that not all of humanity has changed and turned into the _worst _ones you could ever imagine, like the Ravagers out there.

They pray that when they hear about the other communities at the meeting of the debriefing day they will be going into soon, they are all going to be the good kinds of people.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another long chapter written, posted, and updated!

Hope you like it, Readers!

Also, some people review/comment that the Runners are similar to the creatures called 'Cranks' from the movies of 'Maze Runner'. Yes, they are similar, but I made the Runners much faster than them, and their appearances are how you call human-looking normal, except with their dead pale skin, red eyes, and head baldness, and their bodies don't rot like the zombies, but like that I have written into the story, the Runners are inhumanly monstrous and mutated since they were once magical people and got infected by the zombie virus, and they leap, run, and jump faster than a normal human being.

To make all readers understand, think of the Runners like a mixed combination of their creatures' looks and face-claims from the movie 'I Am Legend' with Will Smith, and the creatures' inhuman fast movements, instincts, and reactions like the similar creatures/monsters in the movies of 'I Am Legend' and 'Maze Runner'. I hope that makes sense to all of you Readers.

Anyway, I hope you like the 'Ravagers' an enemy OC group I made up for the story! I thought to add these in to have more excitement in the story besides the other enemy groups in the zombie apocalypse!

There will be more excitement and surprises in the future chapters!

There will be more updates soon in the future, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

OOOOO

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1. **

OOOOO

CHAPTER 13 - OTHER COMMUNITIES, BOTH FRIENDLY AND ENEMY

OOOOO

A week later has passed by, and so far all of the new survivors that were in Safe Haven have passed their SWATs and are now queuing up in line to find themselves a job or whatever they want to do to work inside the safe secure place they're living in and find their new purpose to live and survive through the apocalypse.

So far, the only one in the group who didn't want to find purpose or make a living except being a house-wife is just Lori. Despite her complaints and protests to her husband Rick and the others of the group that they should all just stay in the house and share house-chores, all of the adults have refused and didn't want to get stuck with cabin fever or something as they went out to queue up and find themselves something to do to work in Safe Haven and also find something to help others out. As for the kids, they were left alone (at least from the Queen-bitchy Lori) and the parents were glad that Safe Haven also has a school for all ages and the two kids went there happily to keep on learning their education and make new friends in the safe place they're living in.

Shane watched as the others all left while Rick and Carol went to bring their children to the school which is called Haven School, and he smiled to himself mentally to see that the group is looking happy and content to find themselves a purpose to live in this new secure home they're in.

Then Shane remembered something and also hastily left as fast as he could, to avoid the wrath from the still-complaining house-wife who stubbornly stayed in the housing building they're living in. Ever since they had gone to the debriefing meeting to learn about the Runners and hostile living enemy groups out there, Lori was forced to come along because of the mandatory procedure ordered, and she has been complaining non-stop and protesting about why they need to know about this since they'll be safe and secure in Safe Haven. Shane and the group had already known why since the leaders and the people here in Safe Haven seemed to be prepared for the possibilities that the walls might be breached, even if they're secure, so they fully understand the reasons why all newcomers were needed to know about the dangers that are out there and be prepared about this. They had ignored Lori the whole time as they listened to the debriefing-with Lori huffing and crossing her arms and was looking haughty with chin up in the air-and by the time it was finished, including that they were also told about the other communities that are surviving out there, and were dismissed and then notified that after their SWATs, there will be a list of jobs or work tasks they can attend if they want to. They were happy to know of this (except Lori) and were content into finding work and getting a purpose besides staying in Safe Haven and they went off early in the morning to do so, with only Lori staying behind and stuck alone in the house.

Shane stopped sprinting in a hurry as he is now slightly far away from the house he and the others had left Lori alone there, then he walked around and seemed to be looking for something-or rather _someone_-and then he was approached by the very one he was looking for.

"Hey, Shane!"

He turned upon hearing the voice calling for him, and he smiled again mentally to himself and held back his delight on seeing the woman who had talked to him before, the one called Raven Dallas, a detective of SHPD (Safe Haven Police Department) and she was walking towards him with a warm smile and she was holding two coffee cups in her hands.

"So how does it feel?" she asked as she handed him a coffee cup, indicating that she got one for him in a kind giving gesture.

Shane looked at her confused as he gratefully took the coffee cup from her before she said smiling at him. "Having a cop badge on you again and going back as a cop, so to speak."

"Oh that…yeah, it's good. It's good." Shane said with a small chuckle as he had the police badge with the symbol of Safe Haven attached to his belt at his left side, which is designed the same as Raven's and it was given to him before by one of the other officers in Safe Haven after the SWATs.

Raven smiled and elbowed him a little on his arm as she drank her coffee. "Relax. There's no need to get yourself suited up as normal cops would do before. You just have to look sharp and fine, just like me."

She is wearing a simple fitted half-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and running shoes in her clothing ensemble for the day, and her police badge is also tucked on her belt except it's at her right side.

"So…is there something I need to do on my first day of work or something?" Shane asked as they were drinking their coffee in a slightly awkward silent moment together.

Raven chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing much. For now, it's just patrolling and making sure that there isn't any trouble arising among the residents. Before your group had arrived, I've had my fair share of trying to break up a few fights, like a rocky married couple or a bar fight went bad, or something like that."

Shane snorted. "Even during the apocalypse, I guess there are some things here that haven't changed."

"Oh, yes, indeed," Raven said wryly as she took another drink of her coffee, half-way finished.

The two of them enjoyed their small talk with Raven calmly answering any questions Shane is asking with all of his interest and curiosity, but then Raven was a bit confused and puzzled about why Shane's mostly asking about her, though she didn't mind telling him about herself. However, she didn't know that she had caught Shane's eyes from the moment they first met until later in the future.

Then Shane finally noticed the people milling about in a hurry with whatever preparations they're doing like they're expecting a large mob coming to Safe Haven or something in a large clearing area when he and Raven have walked into that spot after they finished their coffee.

"Is there some festival going on here or is it just me?" he asked as he dodged out of the way of one man pushing his cart full of canned fruits and vegetables towards his stall.

Raven smiled again as she watched the people who were doing preparations and setting up their stalls or doing any kind of tasks they're doing as fast as they could. "You remember about the other communities out there that you and your group were told about? (Shane nods) Harry decided to invite them to a Trading Fair here in Safe Haven. He sent word out to them and from what the others say, they'll be coming here and all of us are excited of them arriving, so that's why everyone here is setting up the marketplace and preparing stuff in a hurry."

Shane's eyes widened a little at the news and he's instantly excited about meeting more of the people from the other communities that he had heard about from the meeting before. He wondered whether they are all good people, but then he had to consider that some of them might not be good since he had seen how many living survivors had changed when the zombie apocalypse happened (namely Lori).

When the people from the other communities come to Safe Haven, he hoped a little to himself that the people coming are the good type of people and not any of them bad.

Raven gestured Shane that they should help out the people in the area a little to sort out their preparations and he agreed with this as the two of them went to the hurrying frenzied people to help them with their stuff and everything.

OOOOO

Meanwhile, inside Harry's grand mansion, Harry, Damian and their friends were gathered around in Harry's office to discuss about the other communities that Harry personally invited them over to Safe Haven for the Trading Fair they're holding for.

Harry and his friends had long known about the other communities a few months ago after they had established their community Safe Haven as a secured and good sanctuary for other survivors, both the magical and mundane ones. It also means that they have also seen and witnessed but have not confronted the other communities-the ones that had the _worst _kind of people. It is one of the reasons why Harry decided to have the Trading Fair with the other communities is to notify and _warn _them about the _bad _ones that are out there in the zombie apocalypse.

"I already sent out the invitations and had told the others here. And all the people in Safe Haven are already starting to prepare the Trading Fair right now for our incoming visitors," Harry said and had begun the meeting as his partner and lover Damian sat beside him on a slightly large round table they are all gathered around sitting on chairs and meeting in for their conversation.

"What about the other communities? Any word from them?" Blaise asked.

Draco replied for Harry. "We already got responses from Hilltop and Kingdom. They're coming. But there's still no replies or any word from Alexandria and Oceanside."

Luna became worried about this as she asked, "Did something happen?"

Harry shrugged and said. "It may be nothing, but…I'm thinking of sending a few people to check on them if there's nothing after an hour later. I'm sure they must be delayed by something."

"Or it could be the Ravagers…or something worse…" Neville points out, looking concerned that their enemies might be making trouble towards their allies.

Colin pointed out calmly. "But that would be impossible because we had enchanted the roads that are connecting Safe Haven and the other communities to be safe and secure and we warded it against the other enemies out there." Then his brother Dennis added in, "Except the Runners." Colin nodded in agreement with that.

Harry reassured Neville as he's still worried. "If there were a trouble that is happening with the other communities, we would've been notified by our scouts that were staying and living in those communities."

It's true when Harry and his friends had met with the other communities before, they decided to have secret scouts among their people (the magic kind) to check out if these kinds of people in the other communities were worthy to be connected with the people of Safe Haven. So far, only the communities called the Kingdom and Oceanside were trustworthy and the people there were told about the magical kinds. All of them in those two communities have accepted them with open minds and arms and in return, Harry and his friends have enchanted and used magic to safeguard and secure their communities against the dangers and threats of the apocalypse. The other ones that are called Alexandria and Hilltop were still unaware of magic because the scouts reported that some people are living there are biased and prejudiced ones, but they have connected with them in respect and kindness to sharing and trading goods whenever needed for the good ones. As for the roads or paths that connected them in safe passage to get to or back from Safe Haven, Harry and his friends had enchanted them to be safely secure and warded against the enemies as well. The only dangers they have to worry about when the other communities go cross the 'Safe Roads' as they are called are the Runners.

Neville became calm and relieved at Harry's reassurance, but he's still concerned for them as kind and gentle-hearted that he is, which made his other friends smile at him and Draco roll his eyes but he's also smiling.

Just as Harry had said this, and like on cue, someone burst into their meeting room and they turned and saw that it's one of the magical people who had come to notify something. "It's the other communities! All of the four's representatives have come!"

With that, Harry and the others went out to meet them but then Harry wanted to bring little Teddy along and Damian offered to go get him and Harry smiled at his boyfriend and nodded.

Once Damian had gotten him, they all went out to greet the visiting newcomers from each of the four communities that are arriving at Safe Haven.

OOOOO

In Gunner's house where Daryl and Merle Dixon are also staying in, Daryl was talking with Merle and Colt about more of the enemy groups with Colt's friend DJ that had come to join them in their conversation outside at the porch of the house.

After Daryl had seen that Merle had trusted Colt to be in on it he let him, but he's not sure about the young African-American teenager named DJ because he seemed a little too…blunt-so to speak in his kind of way.

"You know I'm glad that you and this new guy here came out alive after meeting with those Ravagers back then, but-damn! That leader woman really gives me the creeps!" DJ exclaimed with a visible shudder. "I'm even more surprised that she just let you go like that since she's got some kind of beef against you, buddy."

"Gee, thanks, DJ. Glad I'm not the only one who knows that." Colt said dryly to his friend.

DJ put up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying, man!"

Daryl couldn't figure out what kind of friendship that Colt has with DJ, despite the kind of words he says, but then he shrugs it off for later as he looked at Colt and asked. "What do you got against her anyway? She said something about owing a favor before?"

Colt answered him explaining. "You remember her mentioning that she owed somebody for saving her life? (Daryl nods, remembering that before) That was _me_. I was the one who saved her life back then. That's why I chose to go out there to meet up with the Ravagers and give them their dead buddy back. I knew that it would get on that leader's nerves when she sees the one she owes to is there to meet up with her, and she wouldn't dare to break her promise even if I was the one who killed that guy that was on the stretcher."

DJ exclaimed. "Man, you sure got guts going there and facing her like that. Boy, I bet it sure ticked her off when she saw you there, huh?"

"Yeah…I'm guessing by the next time we see each other again out there…it's not going to be another _friendly _meeting." Colt said dryly sarcastic again, glaring at DJ as if not amused with the reminder that he's pointing out to him.

Merle pointed out. "Bet you that you're glad that you made that truce with her when she owed you a favor, huh?"

Colt shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Like I said-I'm a little glad that she does but…I'm not so sure with the others in her crew because I can tell that it's shaky in their end."

DJ pointed out. "You're right about that, buddy. Sooner or later, the Ravagers will break their side of the agreement and snap since you mentioned that one of them looks like they're at the end of their rope. I'm also as a little relieved that the snake leader of theirs can keep them on their leashes for the time being."

The others nodded agreeing with this but Daryl had thought deeply on DJ's words about calling the Ravager leader as a 'snake'. He could easily tell that despite the favor or not she owed to Colt, she won't hesitate to find an opportunity, wait for it and strike at them from behind without them being aware of her attack until it's too late. He was glad that he was there and had stopped her first attempt when she tried it before. But he'll have to keep a close eye on Colt and guard and protect him for a while since he owed him and his mother too for helping Merle and letting him and his brother stay and live in their home.

Just as they were about to talk more, there was a noisy commotion going over at the main gates of Safe Haven and they turned to that direction, with Daryl tensed instantly as if he thought that the Ravager enemies had come back to make trouble again.

DJ asked out aloud, blinking confused. "Wonder what's with all the racket over there?"

Merle brightened up and instantly stood up from where he was sitting at the porch stairs with excitement on his face. "It must be the guys from the other communities!"

"Oh yeah!" Colt remembered too as he stood up excited as well. "Harry had said that he sent out invites for them to come for the Trading Fair the others are setting up-they must have come and made it!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go over there and give them a nice big welcoming committee!" DJ piped up as he went off running with the other three guys hastily following after him.

It didn't take long for them to be the first to reach and be there as the slow opening of the main gates moved to let the representatives of the other communities come in. Soon, there was a large crowd of people forming in Safe Haven to greet the visitors with all the warmth and kindness in their beings.

Daryl can see that each of the communities sent about two to three people coming in, but then he was surprised that the last community representatives were more than that about ten people or so he could see among them.

That was when he saw someone _familiar_, much to his shock, but from the smirk, on Merle's face, he had known about it and was waiting for his brother to be surprised at seeing them.

Daryl didn't hesitate to wave and call out. "Hey, Morales!"

It surprised Colt and DJ that the man shout out like that but then the man called 'Morales' looked around confused upon hearing his name and then he saw Daryl and his eyes widened in shock. "Madre Dios-Daryl?! Is that you!?" he exclaimed in surprise.

Before Daryl was about to speak, he was suddenly engulfed in a tight bear hug and almost lifted when Morales came running and his arms wrapped around him, hugging tightly. "Ay, caramba! It is you! I can't believe you're here!" he said almost barking out in happiness and instantly Daryl squirmed and snapped at him to let him go which made the Spanish man laugh as he did.

Then Morales turned to Merle and smiled at him. "So you managed to get out and find him, huh?"

Merle grinned widely. "You think I was joking at the time, eh Spaniard guy?" Morales laughed again as the trio of men smiled widely to one another, like a family of brothers being reunited once more again.

Colt and DJ looked at the adult men confused and surprised as Colt asked, "You guys know each other?"

Merle explained to Daryl. "This guy Morales here was once part of our old group before they split up when Officer Friendly Rick had come and I was gone back then. I met Morales when I visited Hilltop long ago, and had told him what had happened to me and that I was staying here in Safe Haven and living in it."

"Which is a better place than living in Hilltop from what I heard from Merle!" Morales piped up, joining in the conversation. "I asked Paul that I wanted to come along and check it out. Me and my family haven't been living well back at Hilltop because of…" he glanced to his companion the one that is named Paul nervously as if he didn't want to offend him or something. Paul nodded to him as if he's permitting him to say it and Morales did. "…because of Hilltop's leader. He's-what you call, a smarmy fudge type of a rat guy."

Colt remarked dryly and frowning as he knows who Morales is talking about. "I guess Gregory hasn't changed a bit, huh?" Colt's snarky words had made Merle and DJ chuckle while Daryl turned curiously to look at Paul who is with Morales as the two of them are representatives from the community called Hilltop.

Paul realized why he's looking at him like that and introduced himself with a hand out to Daryl to shake in greeting. "Hi, I'm Paul Rovia. I'm from Hilltop."

Then Morales added in a joking tone. "He's also named as 'Jesus' if you want to call him that."

Both Merle and Colt grinned amused as if they had already known about this, while Daryl is confused and DJ looked at the man incredulously as he exclaimed. "What kind of crazies would call you 'Jesus' anyway?!"

Colt snorted and held himself back from bursting out in laughter at the silly reaction and expression on DJ's face while Paul Rovia aka 'Jesus' just shrugged casually.

"It's what my friends call me, of course," he said and DJ stared at him as if he's crazy too.

Daryl shook his head as he turned to look at the other representatives of the other communities. He saw that there are two women from the community called Oceanside and he could tell from the faint smell of ocean and sand beaches he could scent from a fair distance from the women, then he saw the big number of people that looked to be from the community called Alexandria from what he heard that they were living in a suburban-type place, and now the last representatives are what appears to be a slightly heavy-weight European-Spanish man accompanying a black African man with dreadlocks and beside the two men was…a…

"HOLY GUACA-MOLY! IS THAT A REAL FREAKING _TIGER_?!" DJ exclaimed instantly stunned shocked when his wide eyes stared at the great big Bengal tiger that's beside the man known as King Ezekiel and his accompanied knight named Jerry who they are from the community called Kingdom.

This time Colt couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing at the hilarious expression and reaction from his friend DJ. Merle also looked like he wanted to laugh then he looked to his brother Daryl who was staring in stunned wonder that there is a real tiger beside the men and though it is a wild animal, it's acting like a tamed pet beside the black man who just smiled calmly as if not fazed that he has a dangerous type of animal by his side.

Daryl sighed as he snapped out of his stunned surprise and shook his head. "And here I thought I've seen everything," he muttered which Merle could hear him clearly and making him bark out laughing at that.

Meanwhile, among the group of people from Alexandria, they were greeted by Harry and his friends who went to meet them first. The leading man-or men of the group-are the gay couple known as Aaron and Eric Raleigh. Aaron became a little surprised when Harry hugged him as if he were family.

Harry instantly let go and smiled beaming at him. "I'm so glad that you guys made it. I was getting a little worried when we heard no contact from you and I was about to send out some of my people to check on you."

Aaron smiled and responded to him, "Thank you for that, Harry. We had gotten your invitation a while ago and well…you see…Deanna, she…" he stuttered a little as if nervous to say it.

"Ah," Harry instantly understood and knew from the looks on the faces from Aaron's boyfriend Eric and the other people from Alexandria. "Let me guess-Deanna had refused it because she's still holding a grudge against me about criticizing her leadership as of her being a former politician or something, huh?"

Aaron winced visibly that answers his question and Eric patted his boyfriend on the shoulder before he looked at Harry apologetically. "It's why the others and I have come here-we've all decided together to leave our former community and then move here…I hope you don't mind taking us in?" Eric asked almost anxiously as if expecting a rejection.

Harry just smiled kindly. "Of course not. Anyone from any community is welcome to stay and live here if they want or wish to." He nodded his head to another direction. "Just get yourselves and your people go to Luna and she'll have you all settled in."

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much. We'll pull our weight around here, I promise." Aaron said gratefully and thankful that he and his partner and the other Alexandria people were accepted.

Harry smiled again at him and shook his head. "Just settle in first before we discuss what to do for your people."

Then he nodded to Luna as she came over and led them kindly towards the Haven Center where they need to be processed and then settle them into living in their new homes in Safe Haven. After Harry watched them leave with a smile still on his face, he turned to meet the others, smiling at Paul from Hilltop, nodding kindly to Cyndie from Oceanside, and then bowing his head respectfully to King Ezekiel from Kingdom when the three people and their companions approached to him.

When the Bengal Tiger that is named and known as Shiva went to Harry's side, Harry calmly smiled and stroked her big furry head and ears, making the tiger purr as if they're friends too.

King Ezekiel chuckled, "I swear…if I didn't know any better, I think the only reason why she demanded to come along with me, is just so she could get her head-scratching from you, Harry."

Harry grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for these amazing kinds of animals."

Paul/Jesus quipped lightly. "One of these days, your attachment towards these kinds of animals-is going to get your hand bitten off more than it can chew or get your ass kicked or something!"

Cyndie snorted and she looked at him as if he's truly an insane guy. "You're one to talk! Still jumping and leaping from building to building, trying to play tag with the Runners?" she said almost snarkily at him.

Paul put up his hands as if to say 'Guilty!', making the others in hearing range shake their heads at Paul's crazy stunts he had done before.

Then Harry became and looked serious as he told the others that they need to gather to a meeting as he has something to tell them, and when they noticed the look on his face, they can tell that whatever Harry and his friends were going to tell them, it's gravely serious.

So they finished their greetings and hellos to the other people that were greeting and welcoming them warmly in Safe Haven before they followed Harry and his friends to his grand mansion where they will be having their meeting and discussing what Harry's going to say or tell them.

When they were walking towards the great grand building, they were also joined by the Dixon brothers, Colt Gunner, DJ, Raven Dallas and Shane Walsh who had followed along and were invited by Harry to be in the meeting gathering as well.

As they were about to enter, they stopped for a moment when they heard a loud commotion coming from the side and they turned out of curiosity to see what the noises were and found a married couple-Rick and Lori Grimes-arguing heatedly about something. Shane groaned and went over to stopped them before they embarrass themselves in front of the visiting newcomers. Daryl shook his head and his brother Merle just rolled his eyes in exasperation, while Morales blinked in surprise to see the two of them again, but also looked a bit disturbed on watching them fight over something stupid.

After Shane managed to scold Lori to stop the fight since it turns out that she started it and was taking it out on Rick who had tried to stop her but couldn't and that's why they're fighting, and by the time, the broken married couple had noticed that they had an audience, Rick blushed in embarrassment while Lori gave a haughty look as if to say 'What are you looking at?' that made Harry frown at her behavior, including his friends as well.

Then Shane told them that they should leave now and go home and the two of them did just that.

Just as the Grimes couple left with Rick still looking embarrassed and Lori still trying to maintain her haughty attitude, and after the two became out of earshot from the others at a faraway distance, 'Jesus' or Paul Rovia finally voice out loud to break the awkward tense silence.

"Well, she seemed a bit…welcoming." he said in a slight joking tone as if trying to lighten the sudden somber mood that was made from the 'high-mighty' house-wife when she fought her husband over nothing that she believed she needed someone to take it out on or pick on and then when she noticed the visitors, she looked at them as if they were dirt or mud that had messed up the entrance of her own house and lot.

Colt kept glaring behind the back of Lori Grimes while Shane groaned and apologized when he came back to them and then heard Paul's comment and saw the others' looks on their faces at Lori's attitude. "I am so sorry about her. She gets like that whenever she meets…_unique _people like you-not that it's a bad thing! You're all great people, I can tell that!" he said and hastily added the latter part suddenly with hands up in defensive when Colt instantly turned to him and glared at him when he said 'unique' as if it was an insulting offensive word.

"Glad to see that some _certain _people haven't changed a bit since my family and I left," Morales muttered to himself softly which Daryl could hear and nodded to him in agreement to his words.

Merle said sarcastically to Shane. "Remind me again why do you even bother sticking up with her? If that woman keeps this up with her 'high-mighty holier than thou' attitude…sooner or later, Harry won't hesitate to kick her out of Haven and banish her straight to _Runners_." And just by glancing towards Harry, Merle could easily tell that he would do just that as he had said right now and then.

Shane winced again. "I know-I know that. Just let me talk to Rick and let him deal with her. I can vouch for my group that we really want to stay here and that we won't be making any trouble."

Draco said calmly but inside the tone of his voice, there was an icy coldness. "You'd better, Mr. Walsh. We don't want all of the people here in Safe Haven to be _agitated _enough to want to form themselves as a mob and cry for a death sentence or something like that."

Shane almost flinched and cowered away from him at the way how scary he sounded when he said that.

Then Harry led all of them inside his mansion so they could have their gathered meeting inside so that he could tell them what they needed to know.

OOOOO

Shane was a bit stunned that he could still join into the meeting they're having with the leaders-or they're called and known as 'Elders'-of Safe Haven and having a discussion on what Harry's going to say to the representatives of the other communities.

He watched Harry as he gestured one of his friends to bring his kid back upstairs so that his little boy wouldn't be on the meeting to watch this as this is something not for children to see and hear about. Then he noticed that Luna had come in to join the meeting and she was followed with the two of the people that were from the other community that was called Alexandria who are also joining the meeting. If he remembered correctly, they are the gay couple that he noticed when he and Raven were invited to the gathering. Shane also noticed that more people, who are important in Harry's circle or they've also been invited or something, were coming in and gathering around to join in the meeting as well.

Harry greeted Aaron and Eric warmly when he saw them come in with Luna and then he almost shouted for everyone to settle down so that the discussion will begin. Everyone started sitting on the prepared chairs that were set up for them and Shiva comfortably laid down beside King Ezekiel, and then the lights had turned off and the only light there is was the spotlight shining on Harry and the place he's standing on, as he stood by the side of a blank stage so that he'll show off pictures and images of what they need to know or see.

Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. "Okay, everyone, welcome to Safe Haven and I'm glad that all of you are here to attend the Trading Fair and all…but I brought you all here today because I have some bad news that I need to notify all of you about what's out there."

Cyndie from the Oceanside community sighed as if she knew where this discussion might be heading to. "Let me guess…there are more enemy groups out there besides these Ravagers and 'Saviors' that we need to worry about and guard ourselves against it?" she asked aloud so that the others could hear her.

Harry nodded grimly. "Yes, indeed. There are more-but before we get to that, I'm sure that there are many guys who are new here and don't know about it, so I'll give a quick short recap of the recent enemy groups that are out there that you should all know."

Harry nodded to the side as if signaling someone in the shadows to start the picture slide-show or something and then the blankness of the white wall beside him flickered and then showed the first images of a group of people looking like a biker gang with their motorcycles, that is familiar to Daryl Dixon as he had met them for a brief time with Colt before.

"This enemy group are the Ravagers. They may look like a normal biker gang-but they're a ruthless and dangerous bunch of bandits that roam about the world, devastating anything in their path and robbing and pillaging what they could find and get through force, and aren't afraid of anything to face against-that's including the Runners. The only good thing that is to not worry about them, it's that they don't know about the 'Safe Roads' that's connecting all of our communities, so they're safe and secure from them." Harry started telling.

Then the next images were shown, and another group of what appeared to be the similar-looking biker gang appeared on the wall, except this time they don't have motorcycles but just dress the part, one that looked to be the leader of the enemy group is wielding a wicked mace-like wired baseball bat and he had a crazy mad-killer grin on his face.

"This group here…they call themselves the 'Saviors', they are a mean and dangerous group of thugs too, but the one you really need to watch out for is their leader who calls himself 'Negan'." Harry cautioned. "They are the same as the Ravagers but they don't venture too far out and spread themselves far, and it was partially because of the Runners, so they all stay in one place that they call the 'Sanctuary'. However, there are rare times that this group would dare to travel out and look for other communities to pillage and plunder and take it as their own by force or find other survivors and force them to become slaves for them-but the leader Negan, as I said, that you really need to watch out for is because his kind of getting the point to us…in his words 'learn it right off the bat'-and when that was said, it means…"

Harry grimaced slightly as if he didn't want to show it but he has to so that they'll know how dangerous this guy is along with his group and then he nodded to the side to show them, and the wall showed a playing video of Negan bashing some poor living person's head to mush and pieces with his hand-made maced bat and instantly Shane, Daryl and the other new ones that were on the meeting looked instantly sick and were green with nausea as they watched this video clip playing.

"Okay! That's enough now!" Harry said, waving a hand sharply to stop or turn off the video and it's suddenly gone. Harry took a deep breath and sighed as he apologized. "Sorry about that. But as the saying goes…seeing is believing…in a way. Now-let me show you the next kinds of enemy groups that we need to be on guard and watch out for, besides the Ravagers and the Saviors."

Raven sighed beside Shane softly. "Here we go…"

The next pictures and images that show next were what looked to be a normal group of survivors, but the one in the middle that is the leader, there was something hidden beneath his gentleman-like face.

Harry started telling and explaining. "That group right there and where they are in is called Woodbury. The people there are all normal from the outside and but on the inside, it's worse." he nodded to the other side and it showed another video playing and Shane blinked as they all watch it and become horrified as they realize what they're seeing. "Wait, is that a fighting ring-using Walkers!? What the hell?!" Daryl exclaimed aloud incredulously as they watched a scene playing in the video of a crowd cheering for two men to fight with Walkers on leashes that were used as a fighting ring so that neither one or two of the men could get out of there.

"Yeah, and guess what? The one who made that interesting little fight club-is the leader of that Woodbury group who calls himself the 'Governor'. From what my scouts learned about that place and its people in it, they all stay in one place and don't travel far, for the leader has some kind of godly narcissistic complex that we don't have to worry about…for the time being." Harry said calmly.

"Please say that there isn't anybody worse than that, boss-man!" Merle said, sounding like he's pleading and begging that there isn't. Harry just shakes his head in a negative, dashing Merle's and the others' hopes.

"Sorry, Merle. It gets even worse than that. And-to an ironic form of your amusement, it's your kind of personal favorites, Merle." Harry quipped lightly as if to lighten the somber mood, which made Merle a bit confused about what he said before Harry gestured to show the next pictures.

This time, Shane and the others all become confused when they saw images of a group of normal-looking cops that are gathered around in front of an abandoned hospital somewhere in Atlanta.

"That is the Grady Memorial. And it's ruled by a group of corrupt and bad types of cops who worked and lived in the hospital, forcing any surviving doctors and patients that were there to work for them as their slaves. And any survivor they come across when they venture out in their cop cars or on cars with the 'White Cross' on them, they bring them to the hospital and force them as slaves too." Harry said.

"Oh come on! It's bad enough that there were bad cops back in the day before-but now there are the worst ones here during the apocalypse!?" Merle exclaimed incredulously and throwing up his hands in exasperation.

Then he hastily said apologizing when Shane and Raven turned and glared at him as if he's daring to imply that they're bad cops too, even though they're the type of good ones. "I meant no offense and all with what I said-but come on, you guys have to be mad and raging at the fact that these guys are getting off with their cop-power complex as a cowardly excuse on forcing people to work for them or something!"

"And last but not least," Harry continued as if Merle hasn't interrupted the discussion they're having. "We have another kind of worst group of people that we all need to watch out for and be very aware of and guard our backs against."

Another image shows a group of normal-looking people but all of them had eerie sickening expressions of _hunger _in their faces as if they're starving somehow from the inside, and they don't seem to be suffering from malnutrition or something.

"This group of people…are from the place that is called Terminus. Here's the thing that you need to hear before I show you what makes them a dangerous group as well." Harry said and then a radio voice clip of someone speaking repeatedly and loud for the people to hear inside the meeting room.

[_Sanctuary for all. Sanctuary to survive. There is a place. It's called Terminus. We have food, water, and supplies…come to us_.]

The radio voice clip stopped playing and Harry said. "That radio message may sound normal and that group on the image may also sound normal-but they're not normal at all. They are the _worst _kinds. (sighs) On the next pictures, you guys are going to see…_says _it all."

Then some images are showing one by one for all of them to see about the enemy group known as Terminus, and what they've seen had horrified them beyond anything they have seen or known about the other enemy groups.

There was a stunned shocked silence before…

"Well, it's official! I believe I think I'm going to barf right here and now!" DJ joked lightly, making the black African-American teenage girl who's called Julie and looked to be another one of Colt's friends sitting beside him as she looked at DJ with disbelief.

"Woodbury and Grady don't bother you-but Terminus does?" she asked with disgust.

"You'd be sick and disgusted too-knowing that there is a group of _cannibals _out there on the loose!" he protested.

Then it was over, the lights came back and Harry stayed calm and silent as he watched the various kinds of reactions spreading among the people in the meeting room, and it didn't take long for them to explode in questions and other protests and exclamations.

"How come these guys haven't been dealt with?!" Cyndie's companion from Oceanside protested aloud. "They should be shot dead or something!"

King Ezekiel's companion named Jerry protested beside her. "Are you crazy? That would be like suicide!"

More and more protests and arguments were rising among the whole crowd and Harry was silent and still calm as he faced this before he decided to stop all this with a shrill whistle from his two fingers on his lips.

The sharpness of the sound instantly rendered the whole room stunned silent and Merle almost whistled in impressed response to the leader's calm actions.

"Okay, guys, look…I get that everybody's worried about this and all the enemy groups are out there." Harry said. "But rest assured, we've been keeping eyes on them for all time and keeping watch to make sure that these groups won't dare to mess with all of us. The only reason being for all of you to be here is for you guys to _know _about it and be aware. This doesn't mean I'm inviting all of you in some kind of World War Three - Zombie version to fight against these guys and deal with them. If any of us go after them half-cocked like all of us are right now-we'll all end up dead either way or even worse…being served to them in a silver platter-so to speak."

Paul coughed nervously as if he didn't want to be reminded of the sickening images that he had seen about the Terminus group.

"Nevertheless, when the times comes if any of these groups come to our doors or when 'push comes to shove', we'll be dealing with them as we see fit. But right now-since there's been no movement from them into our territories, then all we can do for the time being is prepare ourselves in the future and make plans and ideas on ways to fight against them when needed." Then Harry glared pointedly to all of them as if to try to dare to make a move. "The last thing we need is to stir up a very large hornets' nest and piss them off and motivate them to find this place or the other communities and endanger us all and our livelihoods. Is that understood?"

Everyone understood and they showed it in their faces and nodding that they won't do anything for they trusted Harry to make up a good plan to what to do and how to deal against the enemies that are out there.

Harry sighed with slight satisfaction to see that everybody's calm and quiet and then he clapped his hands a little to signal that the meeting is over. "Okay, it's getting late. Everybody should go home and rest, and be prepared for the big days ahead of us as we have the Trading Fair to commence for everyone here in Safe Haven. (to the community representatives) As for you guys, we'll lead you to the guesthouses you'll be staying in during your stay here. Please follow Luna to where you need to be."

Luna stood up from her chair, smiling kindly and leading the representatives from the other communities to the guest houses they'll be resting and staying in for the Trading Fair.

The meeting is adjourned and everyone left and went home to rest for the night and get prepared for the new days and the Trading Fair inside Safe Haven.

As Raven and Shane strolled together and went straight to Shane's home-place and Raven left with a waving goodbye and telling him that they'll be working together the next day for the Trading Fair, Shane just watched her leave with deep thoughts in his head as he was thinking.

Shane was a bit stunned and also in wonder about the other communities, both friendly and enemy that are out there and everything that he had learned about from the meeting he and the others were in.

He wondered what's in store for him and all of the people in Safe Haven in the future, to living and surviving through the zombie apocalypse.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter finished and updated! Hope you like it!

I'm pretty sure that you're all wondering what they're going to do about the hostile enemies that are out there in the zombie apocalypse, both the living and the undead. They will be coming soon in the next chapters in the future.

Just keep following this story of mine.

There will be more surprises and excitement in the story soon, I promise!

There will be more chapters and updates soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

OOOOO


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTES for story DEAD MAGIC

OOOOO

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hey, just an update for this story...I will be writing, updating, and posting into **AO3 or ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG** from now on!

I posted the new chapter and will continue the other ones into the new site.

Please don't flame me and understand that I don't log in much into the Fanfiction site since AO3 is where I have been posting many of my stories there.

Anyway, hope you like the new chapter for DEAD MAGIC, and also-

Just look for **MYSTICWRITER3018** and the same title **DEAD MAGIC** in AO3. Thanks, Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

OOOOO


End file.
